Etincelle - Sparkle
by Petit Ours
Summary: TRAD. de SPARKLE D' Aisling-Siobhan - Harry Potter meurt lors de l'attaque de Voldemort. En raison d'un miracle, il ne passe pas dans l'au-delà. Il se réveille juste à l'extérieur du Gondor. Prit pour l'héritier d'Isildur, Harry est maintenu à l'écart jusqu'à ce que Faramir le libère accidentellement et rencontre un certain Elfe blond.
1. La Communauté de l'anneau

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages d'Harry Potter et du Seigneur des Anneaux appartiennent à J.K ROWLING ET TOLKIEN L'histoire ne m'appartient pas: elle est la propriété d'Aisling - Siobhan. Seule la traduction m'appartient.

Ce qui est en_ italique _correspond au générique du film

**Résumé:** Harry Potter meurt lors de l'attaque de Voldemort. En raison d'une erreur ou d'un miracle, il ne passe pas dans l'au-delà. Au lieu de ça, il se réveille, vivant et charnel à l'extérieur de la citadelle du Gondor. Prit pour l'héritier d'Isildur, Harry est maintenu à l'écart jusqu'à ce que Faramir le libère accidentellement et rencontre un certain elfe blond.

**Avertissement:** Slash. LegolasXHarry. Violence.

**Note**: Rating M - Histoire complète en 4 chapitres déjà publié en anglais.

**gras**_ : elfique_

_Italique_ : traduction de l'elfique

* * *

**Étincelle**

**Étincelle I**

Terre du Milieu

_ Le monde a changé. Je le sens dans l'eau. Je le sens dans la terre. Je le ressent dans l'air. Beaucoup de ce qui a été autrefois fut perdu, car personne désormais ne s'en souvient. _

_ Tout commença lorsque les grands anneaux furent forgés. Trois furent donnés aux Elfes, les plus sages et les plus respectables de tous les être. Sept, aux Seigneurs Nains, grands mineurs et sculpteurs de la montagne. Et neuf... furent donnés à la race des Hommes, qui par-dessus tout désirait le pouvoir._

_Car à travers ces anneaux furent transmises la force et la volonté de gouverner chaque race. Mais ils furent tous dupés car un autre anneau fut forgé..._

_Sur les terres du Mordor, dans les flammes de la montagne du Destin, Sauron, le seigneur des ténèbres, forgea en secret un maître anneau, pour gouverner tous les autres. Dans cet anneau, il déversa sa cruauté, sa malveillance, sa volonté de dominer toute vie. Un anneau pour les gouverner tous..._

_L'une après l'autre, les contrées libre de la Terre Du Milieu tombèrent sous l'emprise de l'anneau. Mais il en fut certaines qui résistèrent... L'ultime alliance des Hommes et des Elfes entra en guerre contre les armées du Mordor. Et sur le versant de la montagne du Destin, ils se battirent pour libérer la Terre Du Milieu... La victoire était proche, mais le pouvoir de l'Anneau ne pouvait être vaincu._

_Se fut à ce moment précis alors que tout espoir disparut...Qu'Isildur, fils du roi, prit l'épée de son père. Sauron, l'ennemi des peuples libres de la Terre Du Milieu fut vaincu..._

_L'anneau alla à Isildur, qui eu la seule opportunité de détruire le Mal à jamais.  
Mais le coeur des Hommes est aisément corruptible et l'Anneau de Pouvoir a sa volonté propre.  
Il trahit Isildur le menant à la mort._

_Et certaine chose qui n'aurait pas dû être oubliées, furent perdues... L'histoire devint une légende, la légende devint un mythe. Durant 2500 ans plus personne n'entendit parler de l'Anneau..._

_Jusqu'à ce que par hasard, il prit au piège un nouveau porteur._

XXX

Terre. 31 octobre 1981.

L'anneau passa cinq cents ans en possession de la créature Gollum, et encore soixante ans avec Bilbon Sacquet avant que le Hobbit ne le lègue à son neveu, Frodon*. Cependant, dix-sept ans avant que l'anneau n'aille à Frodon, sur Terre quelque chose de très étrange eut lieu à Godric's Hollow. Quelque chose qui allait changer le cours de la Terre du Milieu et certaines personnes y sont à l'origine.

A Halloween, tard dans la soirée, Voldemort, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, apparu au portillon en bois à l'entrée du village. Il regarda la petite ville sorcière de Godric's Hollow puis, anticipant ce qu'il va se passer, sourit sous sa cape, ses yeux rouges se réduisant en deux fentes. Il poussa la porte, silencieusement, et marcha calmement vers une maison devant laquelle il s'arrêta. Il sorti sa baguette de sa poche et fit un Reducto sur la porte.

La porte s'enfonça vers l'intérieur de la maison, s'enleva de ses gonds et atterrie au sol en une fissure. Voldemort marcha sur la porte sans prêter attention à l'homme aux cheveux noirs qui criait à l'attention de sa femme. La femme rousse attrapa un enfant et courut en suivant les ordres de son mari. Voldemort la regarda s'éloigner, insensible : il n'y avait nulle part où courir pour échapper à Lord Voldemort. James Potter pointa sa baguette sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres et s'écria « Vous n'aurez pas ma famille ! Expelliarmus ! » « Avada Kedavra » fut la seule réponse, calme, qu'obtint James. Voldemort ne fit aucun mouvement pour bloquer le sortilège et quand son propre sort frappa, James fut renversé en arrière, tombant au sol dans un éclair de lumière verte. Sa baguette roula sur son cadavre et tomba vers les pieds de Voldemort. Avec un sourire en coin, le Seigneur des Ténèbres cassa le morceau de bois sous son pied.

Il monta les escaliers, suivant le son des sanglots. Lily Potter tenait son fils contre sa poitrine, regardant frénétiquement autour de la chambre du bébé un moyen de s'échapper. Elle avait laissé les balais en bas, la poudre de cheminette était dans le salon et n'avait pas de Portoloin sur elle. Ils avaient pensé qu'ils seraient en sécurité, jugeant être suffisamment en sécurité pour ne pas prendre de précautions supplémentaires et cela avait coûté la vie de son mari. Elle ne voulait pas que Voldemort ai aussi son fils.

« S''il vous plaît, pas mon bébé. Ne blessez pas mon bébé, s'il vous plaît ». Supplia t-elle, enroulant son bébé dans ses bras et tournant le dos à Voldemort. Harry Potter regarda par-dessus l'épaule de sa mère quand l'homme pointa sa baguette sur son dos. Les yeux larges et verts rencontrèrent les yeux carmin avant de les fuir. « Écartez-vous, femme ». Dit Voldemort, sa baguette ne bougeant pas. « Je ne vous en ferait pas mais je veux le garçon ». « S'il vous plaît, pas mon bébé ». Lily refusa de se tourner, refusa de montrer son fils à ce monstre.

Perdant le peu de patience qu'il possédait, Voldemort murmura le plus meurtrier des Impardonnables. Et en deux mots, Lily Potter s'effondra au sol pour ne plus se relever. Harry, abandonné, tomba avec un petit cri avant de ramper vers l'avant et secouer les épaules de sa mère. « Au revoir, Harry Potter ». Chuchota le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Sa baguette pointée vers le front de l'enfant, ce dernier le regarda sans bouger avant que la lumière verte vienne sur lui. La lumière frappa Harry, puis rebondie. Elle vola tout droit vers Voldemort, qui était tellement choqué qu'il ne pensa pas à s'écarter de la trajectoire. Il se fit frapper à la poitrine, la force de sa magie le propulsant à travers la pièce. En mourant, il prit plaisir à penser qu'Harry Potter était également mort.

Le corps de Voldemort était réduit en cendres, sa baguette et sa robe étaient tout ce qui restait du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il ressuscitera, c'est certain, mais dans longtemps. Son esprit fuyait la maison, a la recherche d'un endroit sûr pour récupérer. Tandis que le mal s'éloignait, une autre présence entra dans la maison. Cet esprit était chaleureux, lumineux, brillant comme une étoile. C'était une femme, très grande, ses cheveux blonds s'arrêtant au niveau de sa taille. Son visage était beau, presque magnifique. Mais sa particularité la plus marquante était ses oreilles, pointues et penchées.

L'Elfe baissa les yeux sur le corps de l'enfant et laissa s'écouler des petites larmes sur ses joues. Lorsque les larmes touchèrent la peau de l'enfant, le teint pâle se retira laissant place à du rose mais le corps ne possédait aucun souffle de vie en lui. L'enfant s'agita, réveillé de son sommeil éternel. Elle se pencha sur lui, le mit ans ses bras et disparurent tout deux de la maison.

XXX

Terre du Milieu. Valinor.

« Qu'avez-vous, Eonwe » Demanda une voix douce. Cet Elfe était plus grand que la femme, ses cheveux également long et aussi beau à regarder. Harry continua de bouger légèrement dans ses bras mais ne respirait pas, gardant les yeux clos. « Un enfant. Un enfant très spécial. » La femelle elfe parlait d'une voix ressemblant au son d'une cloche. « L'homme est mort, ma sœur. Renvoie le ». Le mâle lui tourna le dos et commença à s'éloigner.

Elle lui courut après, agrippant désespérément son bras. « Adan ! S'il vous plaît. Il vit, je peux le sentir ». « Amènes-le aux Valars ». L'homme, Adan, parlant enfin. Il se retourna et offrit à sa compagne un sourire triste. « Mais le sauver ne soulagera pas la douleur de la mort de notre fils » « Je n'ai pas pu sauver Veryan, mais lui je peux le sauver ». Eonwe se tenait la tête haute tandis qu'elle parlait, serrant plus fort l'enfant contre elle. « Reste avec moi, Harry. Les Valars te protégeront ».

Les Valars souriaient au-dessus d'Harry Potter et, pour le plaisir d'Eonwe, ils acceptèrent de donner un nouveau souffle en lui. Toujours tenue dans les bras de l'Elfe, l'enfant prit sa première respiration depuis le Seigneur des Ténèbres et son sort de mort. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent, larges et brillants, regardant les étrangers l'un après l'autre. Il laissa couler des larmes lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne connaissait personne et ne comprenait pas la langue qu'ils utilisaient. Comme il pleurait, la déesse leva la main et la posa légèrement sur son front. Sur une petite coupure, là, en forme d'éclair. Une douleur traversa le corps d'Harry avant qu'il ne ferme les yeux, dormant profondément.

Les Elfes autour de lui parlaient doucement pour ne pas le réveiller.

« Je vais le garder ». Dit Eonwe. Ceux qui avaient navigué jusqu'à Valinor n'étaient plus en mesure d'avoir des enfants et elle et Adan étaient venu sur les terres immortelles quand leur fils, qui était beaucoup plus âgé qu'Harry, avait été tué par les Orcs. « C'est un humain. Il doit retourner avec la race des hommes ». Répondit un elfe, ses yeux tournés vers leur déesse. Eonwe, le souffle coupé, serra le garçon contre elle par instinct mais reprit sa patience. Harry fut prit de ses bras et elle détourna son visage pour cacher ses larmes lorsque l'être humain eut disparu de sa vue. « Il ira aux hommes. Ils s'occuperont de lui ». Promit Adan, venant derrière elle et l'embrassant.

XXX

La Terre du Milieu. Gondor.

La terre du Gondor était généralement agréable. Les hommes travaillaient dur, prenaient soins de leur famille et ont repoussé une attaque contre leur maison. La cité blanche de Minas Tirith était grande et fière, la tour blanche d'Ecthelion brillait dans la lumière du soleil.

De nulle part, il commença à pleuvoir. La pluie tombait drue, semblant punir les hommes, les femmes et les enfants qui se trouvaient en dehors de leurs maisons. Les hommes sont toujours resté dans les murs de la cité sauf s'ils étaient à la chasse ou au combat, mais de l'extérieur, un grand cri se fit entendre. C'était le cri d'un petit enfant, et beaucoup coururent vers les tours et avant-postes pour tenter de repérer l'enfant. Un éclair de foudre aveugla ceux qui tentèrent de regarder. Lorsque la lumière s'estompa, la pluie s'arrêta mais le cri retentissait encore et plus fortement.

C'était une femme qui, finalement, se fraya un chemin vers la porte de devant. Elle se précipita, une fois passer les soldats qui tentèrent de la garder à l'intérieur, d'ouvrir le verrou et courir sur la chaussée. La chaussée qui rejoignait Minas Tirith au reste du Gondor. Tous ceux qui tomberaient de la chaussée tomberaient pendant un certain temps avant qu'ils ne touchent le sol.

Elle trouva l'enfant, à moitié caché par un buisson et le ramassa avec soin. Quand elle fut convaincue que l'enfant était entièrement humain et non Orc ou Gobelin, Nain ou Elfe, elle se tourna avec lui dans ses bras et se précipita vers la ville. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demandaient les gens quand elle arriva. « Un petit garçon » répondit-elle sans les regarder. Elle ne détournait pas le regard du visage de l'enfant. Ses yeux verts la fixaient et sur son front une cicatrice en forme de foudre. « Il est béni par les dieux » murmura t-elle, le regardant respectueusement.

« Héritier d'Isildur » cria un homme en se précipitant en avant pour regarder le garçon. Le garçon qui avait surgi de l'air dans une tempête de foudre.

Ceux qui étaient à l'écoute répétèrent ces paroles à voix basse. Chacun murmurait « Isildur » et « héritier » avec un tel espoir qu'il rendit les soldats nerveux. La femme prenait l'enfant à la place de l'intendant du Gondor. Lorsque la lignée d'Isildur fut brisée, le grand-père de l'intendant avait pris le contrôle de la cité, prenant le pouvoir à la place du roi.

Le Seigneur Denethor était un homme fier, courageux et fort mais comme tous les hommes, il convoitait le pouvoir. Il régnait avec poigne de fer lorsque son fils aîné partait de la cité et devenait un gentil et généreux seigneur quand Boromir était avec lui. Son désir de pouvoir avait éclipsé son désir de gouverné équitablement. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à quitter le trône même si cela s'avérerait meilleur pour son peuple.

Lorsque la femme amena Harry devant le roi, celui ci prit le garçon dans ses bras avec un sourire et menti : « Je vais prendre soin de lui et l'éduquer pour qu'il prenne un jour le trône. »

Seigneur Denethor amena Harry à sa chambre. « Comment dois-je vous appeler, usurpateur ? Vous, vil serpent dans la peau d'un homme, faire monter les flammes de l'espoir pour m'expulser de ma propre ville ? » Il tira à l'arrière du body d'Harry. Il fronça les sourcils après examen de l'étrange pièce qui servait de vêtement à l'enfant quand il a été finalement retiré. Il envoya un serviteur qui revint quelques instants plus tard avec de nouveaux vêtements emprunté à un des citoyens. A l'intérieur du body, en petite lettres d'or étaient cousu les mots Harry Potter.

« Est-il Harry ? Un nom commun pour un enfant qui va sans doute me causer de grands torts ». L'enfant le regarda, restant calme tandis que le roi le rhabillait. « Je vais t'appeler Harrison car il semble que je ne peux me résoudre à disposer de toi. Tu es trop petit, trop jeune et me rappelles trop Boromir quand il était enfant. Tu vivras ''Prétendu intendant'' mais tu ne gouverneras jamais le Gondor. »

Le lendemain matin, le seigneur Denethor alla sur la cité de Minas Tirith annoncé que l'héritier d'Isildur était mort de la fièvre pendant la nuit. La cité entière pleura, leur douleur était forte pour un garçon qu'ils n'avaient pas du tout connu et souhaitaient que le seigneur disparaisse.

C'était dans une chambre juste à côté de la sienne que le seigneur Denethor gardait Harrison. Il employait un serviteur, une jeune fille de quatorze ans qui a prêté serment de garder le secret. Elle avait été prise à sa famille et forcée de vivre dans la citadelle, partageant la chambre d'Harry. Son nom était Geneviève et serait l'amie et infirmière d'Harrison jusqu'à ce qu'il ai douze ans.

XXX

Terre du milieu. Gondor. 31 octobre 1992.

C'était le douzième anniversaire d'Harry, jour qu'il célébrait seulement avec Geneviève et le Seigneur Denethor, quand la rumeur concernant un héritier d'Isildur atteignit le Gondor. Les rumeurs disaient que l'héritier était un homme, nommé Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn et qu'il était un rôdeur du Nord. Le seigneur était furieux et quand il trouva Geneviève, âgée maintenant de 24 années, raconter des histoires sur Isildur et l'Anneau à Harry, il ordonna à ses soldats de l'emmener.

Elle fut tuée plus tard ce jour là, accusée de trahison. Bien que personne ne le dit à Harrison, il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais la revoir.

Quand Harry rêvait, il voyait des éclairs de lumière. Il y avait tellement de couleurs différentes et avec chaque lumière, il y avait un mot. Il était dans une langue étrange, mais Harry constatait que s'il ne pouvait pas comprendre la langue il pouvait en saisir l'intention. Il savait que « Protego » était la protection et se manifestait dans un bouclier d'argent chatoyant. Que « Doloris » faisait terriblement mal et avait la couleur du sang.

Il pratiquait lorsqu'il était seul. Il présentait les souvenirs de ses rêves, les souvenirs de ces hommes masqué en robes noires debout autour de lui qui lançaient des sorts et tendit la main. « Incendio », dit-il à haute voix, en espérant que Denethor ne l'entendrait pas. Sa main prit feu mais ne le brûlait ou ne le blessait pas. Il la jeta vers l'avant et une boule de feu vola de sa paume pour ronger le tapis. Il agita les doigts et étouffa la vie de l'incendie. L'odeur de brûlé s'attarda dans la chambre, n'ayant pas de fenêtre puisque le seigneur Denethor ne voulait prendre le risque que quiconque essaye de l'apercevoir dans la salle.

On frappa à la porte et Harrison regarda autour de lui avec de grands yeux. La porte s'ouvrit tandis que Harry souffla une bougie et l'a jetait au sol.

« Je vous ai entendu crier, mon garçon », dit le seigneur Denethor en entrant dans la chambre. Il jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule et referma la porte. Il s'enfermait à l'intérieur avec Harry. l'Intendant prit une profonde inspiration et fronça les sourcils. Il s'installa sur le côté gauche de la salle et enleva des lattes du mur.

Il y avait une porte sur la droite qui conduisait à une latrine privée destinée à Harrison et le mur gauche conduisait à l'ensemble mitoyen des chambres du roi. Les lames de la paroi ont été utilisés généralement pour espionner les prisonniers importants mais Denethor ne les utilisaient que pour aérer la chambre d'Harrison, gardant toujours ses propres fenêtres ouvertes.

« Quelle est cette odeur ? » « J'ai renversé ma bougie, mon seigneur » Dit tranquillement Harrison. Il ne parlait pas souvent à d'autres personnes que le roi et Geneviève du temps où elle était encore en vie. Il avait l'habitude de se parler à lui-même, pratiquer les sortilèges de ses rêves ou apprendre des langues contenu dans des livres et textes que le roi avait apportés.

Denethor ramassa la bougie et la plaça sur la table de chevet. « Sois plus prudent mon enfant, je ne voudrais pas te faire brûler à mort. » Il quitta la salle puis, jetant un coup d'œil plus persistant à sa salle secrète, referma la porte derrière lui.

Ne voulant pas s'appuyer sur sa chance, Harrison s'abstient de pratiquer la magie pour le reste de la semaine. Au lieu de cela, il se plongea dans un long rouleau de parchemin dictant l'histoire de la Terre du Milieu sous l'âge de Sauron. Il a été écrit par les Elfes, en elfique et Harrison essayait de le traduire, ce qui était une tâche laborieuse.

XXX

Terre du milieu. Gondor. 1997. Un an avant le Conseil à Fondcombe.

Faramir voyait son père avec des yeux curieux. Le Seigneur Denethor marchait le long du couloir de sa chambre à coucher, mais passait par la porte. A demi caché dans le mur, une seconde porte donnant sur la seule autre chambre du couloir. Il était venu chercher la sagesse de con père et à la place, avait trouvé l'homme marmonnant dans sa barbe à propos de quelque chose avant qu'il ne trouve le courage d'ouvrir cette porte.

Il se demandait quelle terreur était cachée à l'intérieur qui pouvait ainsi énerver son père. Il attendit, caché hors de sa vue, jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et son père disparaître sur le chemin vers le reste de la citadelle. Quand son père fut hors de vue, il ouvrirait la porte.

Dans la chambre, Harrison leva les yeux de son livre. C'était un livre sur les magiciens, il y en avait très peu encore en vie. La tête de leur ordre était nommé Saroumane le Blanc, bien que Harrison admirait plus le magicien gris, Gandalf. De la manière dont il avait été décrit, Gandalf était meilleur d'esprit que les autres.

« Mon seigneur ? » Demanda le garçon de dix-sept ans en se redressant. Il n'avait pas besoin de se prosterner devant le roi. Le Seigneur Denethor avait expressément interdit cela quand ils étaient seuls. Et ils l'étaient toujours depuis que l'intendant avait décrété aux citoyens qu'Harry était décédé. Quand il fut révélé qu'Harry n'était pas l'héritier d'Isildur, il était trop tard pour parler de son existence.

« Vous avez bien grandi, mon garçon. Tu es devenu un bon et beau jeune homme. » Les sourcils d'Harrison se rapprochèrent et les fronça quand une main vint sur sa joue. Un pouce passa sur ses lèvres et il écarquilla ses yeux verts alors que Denethor se penchait. Leurs lèvres étaient à quelques centimètres de distance lorsque l'intendant le tira vers l'arrière. « Bien que je souhaite vous gardez pour moi, je ne dois pas. » Car Harry aurait à rester auprès de lui et le Seigneur Denethor n'avait aucun désir de partager son trône malgré la manière dont il souhaite Harrison.

« Néanmoins, poursuivait-il en s'éloignant de l'adolescent, tu es en âge de te marier et j'ose dire que tu feras un excellent mari pour mon fils. Boromir est beau, fort, courageux, il prendra soin de toi. »

Harrison sauta du lit, droit et raide. « Quoi? »

« Il reviendra du Rohan demain. Alors tu le rencontreras et vous vous marierez dès que possible. » Sa main était de nouveau sur le visage d'Harry, le caressant doucement, ses yeux noirs adoucis tant il regardait ce garçon qu'il avait aidé. « Peut-être une fois que tu appartiendras à Boromir, je ne souhaiterai plus autant te posséder comme j'ai envie maintenant. »

Quand la porte se referma derrière le roi, Harrison arpentait nerveusement la pièce. Il n'avait aucune envie de se marier à quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas. Son cœur se serra douloureusement à cette pensée. Il avait prévu de sortir de là une fois qu'il serait plus âgé et prendre soin de lui-même. Harrison savait qu'il devrait être parti le lendemain alors qu'il n'avait pas pensé sortir alors qu'il était encore si jeune. Une partie de lui, instinctive qui le guidait et gardait ses espoirs et ses rêves, clamait qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dehors pour lui. Quelqu'un qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à rencontrer mais Harrison pouvait l'attendre loin de Minas Tirith s'il le devait. Il n'épouserait pas le fils du roi.

Il rassembla tout ses livres, rouleaux, vêtements et les mit dans un sac en peau de Warg. Le roi le lui avait offert il y a un an bien qu'Harrison n'en avait eut l'utilité jusqu'à maintenant.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement et Harry y passa la tête. Les yeux plissés. Pourquoi son seigneur est-il revenu si vite ? Un autre visage était apparu à travers la fente de la porte. Un homme mais plus jeune. Beau aussi. Ses cheveux étaient plus équilibré que ceux du roi mais du même style et de même longueur. Harry pouvait voir la ressemblance entre lui et le roi.

« Boromir ? » Demanda t-il doucement.

La porte s'ouvrit plus largement et l'homme entra dans la chambre en laissant la porte ouverte derrière lui. « Mon nom est Faramir. Qui es-tu ? » Sa voix était profonde et grossière, Harrison savait instinctivement que cette personne ne lui était pas destiné.

« Je ne savais pas que le roi avait un autre fils. » Le Seigneur Denethor ne lui avait jamais parlé d'un deuxième enfant. Il ne cessait de parler de Boromir, tout le temps, et appelait Harrison comme ''son plus jeune fils, mais pas de sang'' sans jamais mentionné une seule fois Faramir.

« Et bien si. Et qui es-tu ? Son amant ? » L'homme croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et lorgnait Harry avec dégoût.

Les yeux d'Harry étaient fixés sur l'épée à la ceinture de Faramir. « Votre frère m'est destiné. » Fit Harrison d'une voix traînante. Faramir bondit en arrière en état de choc, bouche grande ouverte. Dans un mouvement flou, Harrison ramassa son sac et se matérialisa dans son dos. Il tendit la main et cria «Accio », l'épée vola alors vers lui. « Maintenant, sortez de mon chemin » ordonna t-il en mettant l'épée sous le cou du fils cadet du roi.

Le brun se déplaça sur le côté ce qui permit à l'adolescent de passer. Harrison courait aussi vite qu'il pouvait, le long du couloir, puis le prochain et le suivant. Il courait vers la lumière du soleil et malgré le fait qu'il ne s'était pas beaucoup entraîné, il ne se fatiguait pas facilement. Il protégea ses yeux avec son bras, l'épée en l'air, comme il plissait les yeux aveuglé par la lumière du soleil. Il ne se souvenait plus de la dernière qu'il l'avait vu mais quand il avait sept ans, le seigneur Denethor lui avait construit un jardin privé pour qu'il voit le lever du soleil. Il n'y était allé qu'une seul fois, Harrison s'étant fait surprendre par un soldat curieux et que le seigneur Denethor avait changé leurs déplacements du matin à ceux réalisé en secret dans la nuit noire.

Sa peau pâle picota quand les rayons le touchait et Harrison se permis un petit moment pour réfléchir et sourire. Il aimait la lumière et la chaleur. Il couru alors de nouveau mais fut attrapé par le bras. Un soldat l'avait arrêté et le regardait sévèrement. « Et où allez-vous, mon garçon ? Avec l'épée du prince ? »

« Mon seigneur Denethor m'a dit de le lui rapporter, monsieur. » répondit Harrison en espérant que son air innocent apaiserait le garde. « Il m'a dit de me dépêcher, monsieur, et je n'ose tarder. » Il battit des cils doucement, traîna ses orteils sur le sol et se mordit la lèvre inférieur nerveusement.

Le gardien lui donna un signe de tête désintéressé et laissa Harry s'en aller. Il recommença à courir et, quand il eut atteint les portes, il fut très heureux de les voir ouvertes. Ce qui était encore mieux, à son avis, était le cheval debout sur la chaussée, son cavalier nulle part en vue. Harry le monta rapidement. Mais il n'avait aucune idée de comment monter à cheval. Il creusa les talons et serra la main sur son cou. La jument semblait savoir ce que l'on voulait d'elle car elle se retourna et partit au triple galop loin de Minas Tirith.

Il galopa pendant des jours, loin du Gondor et de l'ombre du Mordor. Il ne savait pas où il allait mais avait confiance en lui-même et la jument pour le conduire à l'endroit où il était destiné à être. Sa jument commença à fatiguer et donna un hennissement de protestation. Harry fut forcé de mettre pied-a-terre et de marcher à ses côtés. Trois heures plus tard, le cheval refusait de bouger et Harrison s'effondra sur le sol par épuisement. Il était aussi loin du Gondor qu'il avait espéré, mais n'avait aucune nourriture. Il ne pouvait chasser, n'ayant jamais appris, mais avait été soulager de constater que la lumière verte tuait aussi bien les animaux que le faisait les gens. Il rôti deux lapins sur un feu qu'il avait allumé par magie, et mangea en silence. Il faudrait bientôt trouvé un village, pensa t-il, ou un endroit pour y vivre prochainement.

Il se souvenait de la lecture sur le Rohan, la maison des Seigneur des Chevaux, et se demandait s'il pourrait s'y rendre et si les gens de là bas pourraient le garder.

Ce fut un mois plus tard, qui incluait le voyage de trois jours qu'il passa en tant qu'invité d'un couple de personnes âgées dans un petit village, qu'il se réveilla pour se retrouver entouré. Il leva les yeux du sol, où il avait plié un de ses manteaux pour rendre le sol moins dur, et fut soulagé de constater qu'il n'était pas prisonniers d'hommes.

« Vous êtes des Elfes ? »Parla t-il d'une voix proche de celle des elfes. Douce et musicale, les mots sortant de sa bouche en douceur. « Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? »

« Lèves-toi, enfant-homme ». Fit un des elfes aux cheveux sombres.

Harrison se leva lentement. Il avait une main contre le flanc de la jument quand celle-ci commença à bouger nerveusement et il sourit de façon charmante au groupe d'elfes. « **Elen síla lúmenn 'omentielvo** » (_Une étoile brille sur l'heure de notre rencontre_). Son sourire s'élargit lorsque les Elfes le regardèrent, incrédules.

« Qui vous a appris à parler ? » Demanda l'Elfe qui l'avait réveillé.

« J'ai appris, même si je sais que ma prononciation a besoin d'être amélioré. Peut-être que vous seriez enclins à m'aider ? » Son épée était sur le sol et tandis que son regard était dessus, un pied apparu. Il regarda l'elfe qui tenait son arme, plissant les yeux. « Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Je suis Haldir, de Lorien. » L'Elfe était beau, avec de long cheveux blonds qu'Harry voulait atteindre et toucher. « Je suis au service de la Dame des Bois et elle désire grandement s'entretenir avec Harry Potter. » L'Elfe qui l'avait réveillé fit un froncement de sourcils mais Harrison ignora le brun en faveur du blond.

Harrison fronça les sourcils à son tour et joua avec ses lèvres. Il pensait vaguement qu'il devrait savoir pour l'emploi du nom de famille mais cela lui échappa. « Qui est Harry Potter ? Demanda-t-il dans une petite voix confuse.

Haldir lui lança un regard doux, un sourire fleurissant sur son beau visage. Les autres Elfes regardèrent leur chef et l'humain et attendirent. « Pourquoi, vous êtes Harrison, sous la tutelle de Denethor. » Il tendit la main à l'homme et Harry la saisit avec hésitation. Il pouvait sentir la magie en lui s'étendre et glisser le long de son bras pour toucher Haldir mais sa magie rejeta l'elfe comme son non destiné et Harry se senti plus à l'aise d'avoir à partager un cheval avec l'Elfe.

Ils montèrent sur le dos de la Mearas pendant cinq jours, et atteignirent la forêt, s'arrêtant beaucoup moins longtemps que ce qu'Harry aurait fait. Il avait dormi la plupart du voyage et ils avaient dû relâcher la jument car elle ne pouvait pas suivre, les Elfes chevauchant nuit et jour sans repos ni nourriture. La forêt où ils s'arrêtèrent était belle mais un froid hanta l'air tandis qu'Harrison se frayait un chemin à travers les branches.

« Bienvenue à Lothlorien » déclara Haldir, aidant Harrison à descendre du cheval blanc. « Venez, Dame Galadriel vous attend. »

Main dans la main, ils entrèrent plus profondément dans la forêt, les autres suivant en silence. Harrison regarda autour de lui et ouvrit grands les yeux quand ils s'arrêtèrent devant les deux plus magnifiques elfes qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Elles avaient l'air d'être liés mais comme les Elfes ne vieillissaient pas comme les humains, il était difficile pour Harry de savoir si elles étaient mères, filles ou sœurs.

« Ma Dame » déclara Haldir, s'inclinant et se levant rapidement. « Je vous présente Harrison. Voilà Dame Galadriel. » Il ne présenta pas la deuxième Elfe.

Galadriel tendit la main vers Harry qui lâcha Haldir pour prendre celle de la Dame. « Venez avec moi, fils des hommes. » murmura t-elle et Harrison ne savait pas si elle avait parlé à voix haute ou s'il avait imaginé sa voix dans sa tête.

Quand ils furent seuls, ils s'arrêtèrent devant un grand bassin en pierre. Il était construit telle une fontaine et Dame Galadriel offrit à Harrison d'aller cherche une amphore pleine de l'eau d'une autre fontaine de la cour. Elle versa l'eau dans le bassin et recula. Elle fit ensuite un signe de la main, son regard posé sur le garçon.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

« Un miroir. » Répondit-elle, ses lèvres ne bougeant pas d'un iota. « Il montre des choses qui étaient, des choses qui sont et certaines choses qui ne se sont pas encore passées. Regardez et dites moi ce que vous voyez. »

Il prêta attention sur le bassin et eut le souffle coupé. Devant ses yeux, son reflet ondula et changea jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus se voir dans l'eau. Au lieu de cela, il baissa les yeux sur un Elfe aux cheveux d'or portant une couronne. Il se tenait aux côtés de son père, un elfe qui devait être très vieux car il avait l'air d'être dans la cinquantaine et ses cheveux devenaient gris. Le roi se tourna vers son fils et plissa les yeux. « Un homme s'est échappé du Gondor » A t-il dit. « Je savais qu'ils avaient des marchés d'esclaves là-bas ! »

Le jeune elfe roula des yeux et parla. Quand il parlait, le cœur d'Harrison martela dans la poitrine, rempli du désir de l'entendre parler à nouveau. « Il n'y a pas de marchés d'esclaves au Gondor, père. Il n'y en a plus eut depuis de nombreuses années. Si vous quittiez la Forêt Noire de temps en temps, vous l'auriez su. »

« Legolas ! Averti le roi tandis que le prince se mit à rire.

Lorsque l'image changea à nouveau, Harrison se trouvait avec un groupe de personnes dont l'un était l'elfe Legolas. Un nain, deux hommes et quatre des créatures les plus curieuses qu'Harry n'ai jamais vu. Ils parlaient d'un anneau. L'anneau nagea alors dans son champ de vision et Harrison se recula en haletant. L'Anneau Unique. C'était l'anneau de Sauron !

L'anneau disparut tandis qu'un enfant apparaissait au centre en riant follement. L'elfe blond couru après l'enfant et Legolas attrapa son fils dans ses bras et tourna sur lui-même. Harry se voyait les regarder, paraissant avoir deux ans de plus, tandis que l'enfant semblait en avoir sept. Les Elfes et des hommes les entouraient et il pouvait voir le père de Legolas et Faramir du Gondor dans la foule.

« **Le mellon** (_je t'aime_)» déclara Legolas en souriant à Harrison.

Harry recula avec un soupir. Quand il regarda vers l'eau, il ne vit que son reflet.

« Je sais ce que vous avez vu. » murmura Dame Galadriel. « Car c'est aussi dans mon esprit. »

« Il est... commença Harry en se tournant vers la magnifique elfe.

« Vous êtes son compagnon, jeune homme. Et son nom est Legolas Greenleaf, Prince du Royaume Des Bois, fils du roi de Mirkwood. »

« Eh bien, c'est un morceau de choix.* »

Dame Galadriel permit à ses lèvres de tirer vers le haut dans un fin sourire, avant qu'elle ne redevienne sérieuse. « Il est une menace venant du Mordor. Une guerre va prendre forme dans un an à partir d'aujourd'hui et votre compagnon sera au premier plan de cette bataille. Êtes-vous prêt à accepter cela ? »

« Je veux l'aider. » Dit doucement Harrison en regardant derrière la Dame.

« Et c'est ce que vous ferez, mais nous devons d'abord voir Haldir pour vous former. L'avenir que vous avez vu ne sera pas si vous échouez. Vous ne devez permettre un échec. » Il hocha la tête. Elle le conduisit à l'arrière de la cour, en arrière des arbres où les Elfes vivent. « Venez » lui dit-elle et il la suivi tandis qu'elle marchait dans une autre direction.

Ils trouvèrent Haldir et plusieurs autres en attente dans une clairière. L'Elfe brun de tout à l'heure qui avait prit l'épée qu'avait volé Harrison à Faramir la lui tendit silencieusement. Au moment où Harisan saisi la poignée de l'épée, Haldir dégaina la sienne et désarma Harry d'un mouvement rapide. « Prenez-la, essayer à nouveau. » Ordonna t-il.

Dame Galadriel regarda l'entraînement du jeune homme. Ensuite, ils s'arrêtèrent et commencèrent à lui expliquer les différents moyens utiles pour se défendre, attaquer et comment pourrait-il compenser avec un bouclier si jamais il perdait son épée. Elle regardait tout en silence, mais dans l'esprit d'Harrison, des paroles retentirent ? « Entraînez-vous dur, fils d'homme, car il vous sera nécessaire de protéger le porteur de l'anneau. »

_Le temps viendra bientôt où les Hobbits détermineront le destin de tous._

XXX

Terre du Milieu. Forêt de Lothlorien. Mars 1998.

Harrison s'était entraîné durement, de plus en plus chaque jour qui passait et s'efforçait d'être meilleur que les fois précédentes. Bien qu'il savait que peu importait son niveau de combattant, la mort pouvait toujours le prendre par hasard, il prenait garde de ne pas devenir insolant et devait toujours accepter l'aide d'un ami quand elle est offerte. Dame Galadriel était venu s'asseoir près de lui,quand Haldir conduisit un petit groupe dans la forêt. Apparemment, la Communauté de l'Anneau était sur le chemin pour venir jusqu'à eux.

Avec une profonde respiration, Harrison regarda la femme qui était devenue encore plus proche d'une mère qu'il n'avait jamais eu. « Pourquoi, dans ma vision, n'ai-je pas l'air plus vieux ? »

Une main caressa sa joue, mais son contact ne le dérangeait pas autant que celui du Seigneur Denethor. « Ma petite-fille, Dame Arwen de Fondcombe, a choisi une vie mortelle. Elle souhaite passer ses journées avec son amant humain et l'enfant qu'elle sait avoir avec lui. »

« S'il survit » Dit Harry

« S'il survit » Convint Dame Galadriel. « Si elle a choisi de renoncer à son héritage Elfique et son immortalité, les Valars ont accordé ma demande de vous les donner. » Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent et il se redressa, sa bouche formant un petit 'o'. « Souhaiteriez-vous vivre éternellement avec votre compagnon ? »

« Bien sûr ! » S'exclama t-il.

« Ensuite, le compagnon d'un elfe devrait devenir elfe lui-même. » Dit-elle avec un petit sourire. « Mais seulement si Dame Arwen abandonne son immortalité avant qu'elle ne s'efface. »

Si Aragorn décédait avant que lui et Arwen ne se réunirent, elle mourrait de douleur face à son décès. Les elfes vivaient généralement toujours mais une blessure pouvait les tuer ainsi que mourir de chagrin, qui était connu comme 'disparut'. Si Aragorn et Arwen devaient venir ensemble et voulait toujours devenir mortelle pour lui, les Valars feraient cadeau de son immortalité à Harrison. Cela n'arriverait pas avant que la bataille pour la Terre de Milieu ne soit finie et n'arriverait pas si lui ou Aragorn venait à mourir, mais Harrison était déterminé à survivre pour voir la fin. Et il garderait Aragorn en vie s'il le pouvait.

« Je ne garderais pas espoir. » Dit-il avec un petit sourire.

« Nous donnons notre espoir aux hommes », chuchota t-elle. « Nous n'en gardons aucun pour nous-mêmes. »

« Ne suis-je pas encore un homme ? La taquina t-il avant de se lever et courant à la clairière quand il entendit le son de la voix d'Haldir. En tant qu'être humain, son acuité visuelle et auditive n'étaient pas aussi bon que ceux des Elfes mais il avait été entraîné avec eux pendant un an, apprenant à utiliser au mieux ses capacités. Entraîné pour entendre ce que les autres humains n'entendaient pas mais sa vue était encore loin d'égaliser celle de Dame Galadriel. Elle les vit venir avant qu'Harry ne les entendent mais elle regardait avec un sourire Harrison aller à leur rencontre. Il bouge gracieusement, comme un elfe, et elle nota un sentiment affectueux dans sa poitrine.

« Neuf compagnons sont parti de Fondcombe mais il y en a seulement huit devant moi. Où est Gandalf? » Demanda t-elle. Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Harrison, essayant de l'empêcher de gigoter.

Les yeux du garçon se reportaient d'elle à Legolas puis rapidement sur le groupe avant d'atterrir sur Legolas à nouveau. Aragorn était celui qui baissait les yeux et offrait à la Dame une immersion dans sa tête. « Gandalf est tombé dans l'ombre. » Lui dit-il mais il soupçonnait qu'elle le savait déjà.

Legolas ne pouvait garder le regard hors de l'humain, bien qu'il ne saurait pas en parler, l'attraction était là. Il y avait quelque chose du jeune homme qui l'avait attiré, il sentait comme prit dans une sorte de transe. Il pouvait sentir son cœur battre plus vite et quand Gimli posa la question Legolas eut envie de connaître et l'attendait avec impatience.

« Qui êtes-vous, garçon ? Que faites-vous avec des Elfes ? » Le nain plus court sur patte que les Hobbits et ses cheveux accrochés dans son dos en une longue tresse, sa barbe couvrait la majorité de son visage ainsi que l'avant de sa poitrine.

Harrison sourit « Je suis Harrison, sous tutelle du Seigneur Denethor, Intendant du Gondor. » Il avait remarqué dès le début l'autre homme qui se tenait à côté d'Aragorn. « Et je suis sous tutelle de Dame Galadriel, prince de Lothlorien. » Legolas avait l'air un peu surpris et se tourna vers Haldir, une question dans ses yeux bleus, mais son compatriote Elfe ne lui sourit pas en retour. Haldir avait toujours plaisanté en disant que la royauté doit épouser la royauté et la Dame des Bois l'avait adopté dans son cœur et dans sa famille comme son seul autre enfant qui naviguait déjà sur les Terres Immortelles. « Et qui êtes-vous ? »

« Je suis Peregrin Touque ! » S'écria l'un des Hobbits en se précipitant vers l'avant pour attraper sa main et la baiser furieusement.

Un autre Hobbit pris alors sa revanche. « Et je suis Meriadock Brandebouc. »

« Mais vous pouvez nous appeler Pippin et Merry. » Lui dit Pippin.

Le plus grand Hobbit s'avança timidement, mais Harrison remarqua que le porteur de l'anneau restait à côté d'Aragorn. « Je suis Sam Gamegie de la Comté. C'est Monsieur Frodon Sacquet. » Frodon lui offrit un sourire timide mais il ne s'était pas approché. Harrison serra la main de Sam puis se tourna vers le nain.

« Et vous, **Aier** (_court_) » demanda t-il. « qui ne semble pas apprécier ma présence ici, qui êtes-vous ? »

« Je suis Gimli, fils de Gloin, seigneur-nain de la montagne. » Sa main saisit sa hache bien qu'il levait les yeux vers l'humain. Harrison lui sourit. « Et, poursuivit-il avec un grognement, malgré mon essoufflement, j'ose dire que je pourrais vous prendre dans un combat, enfant ? »

Haldir laissa échapper un petit rire et le sourire d'Harrison grandit ? « Vous pouvez essayer. » Son attention se tourna vers le dernier homme qui le regardait avec méfiance. Il reconnaissait la forme de son visage, la couleur de ses cheveux et de ses yeux et fronça les sourcils. « Alors, c'est Boromir ? La façon dont votre père a parlé de vous, je vous aurait pensé saint ou martyr. Il semblait presque oublié que vous aviez un frère. »

Boromir s'avança, mais la main d'Aragorn tomba sur son épaule et l'homme s'apaisa. « Et qui êtes-vous pour critiquer mon père ? »

« J'étais son prisonnier pendant seize ans et quand je suis arrivé en âge, il a voulu faire de moi votre mari. Il ne vous a jamais parlé de moi ? Étrange, depuis que j'ai entendu parler de rien d'autre que vous et combien je vous correspondrait à merveille. » Il sourit, aimant la colère qui traversa le visage de Boromir, « en fait, votre père se croyait parfait pour moi, aussi. J'étais désirable et il m'a désiré, donc vous voyez, un équilibre parfait. »

« Vous n'êtes qu'un menteur, sale pute ! » Hurla Boromir, dégainant son épée. Presque immédiatement, les elfes qui s'étaient rassemblés autour d'eux arma leurs arcs et les pointèrent vers la Communauté, Legolas inclus.

« Mes frères, s'il vous plaît. » Essaya de raisonner Legolas en levant lentement ses mains. « Boromir, jetez votre épée au loin ! »

« **Marcaunon** » (_Harry)_, Gronda Haldir, se déplaçant à l'avant du groupe pour qu'il puisse regarder Harrison. « Ne les contrariez pas inutilement ».

« Très bien. » Dit le jeune homme en levant les yeux au ciel. Il se tourna alors vers le dernier membre du groupe et fronça les sourcils. « Donc, vous êtes l'héritier d'Isildur ». Il grogna et se tourna vers Dame Galadriel. »Nous ne sommes en rien semblables, comment aurait-ils pu me prendre pour lui ? »

« Les esprits des hommes sont étranges. » Murmura t-elle en retour. « Allons, allons. » Dit-elle en regardant directement Frodon. « Vous devez avoir faim. »

Après qu'ils eurent mangé, chacun s'éloigna en petit groupe. Les Hobbits se regroupèrent autour de Frodon, tendant les mains vers un petit feu. Les Elfes patrouillait leur terre, regardaient les étranges ou écoutaient les membres de la race humaine. Aragorn était allé à la recherche de Boromir qu'il trouva affaissé sur un rocher. « Qu'est-ce qui vous trouble ainsi, mon frère ? »

« Votre frère ? Vous qui cherchez à détrôner mon père ? »

Aragorn sourit. « Je me souviens encore, la tour blanche d'Ecthelion, sous le soleil, briller comme des diamants. »

« La splendeur de la cité blanche, l'arbre debout et fier en face de la Citadelle » Termina Boromir, offrant un sourire à son compagnon. « Mon père ne parlait de lui, Harrison je veux dire. Il a puni Faramir farouchement. Je suis rentré du Rohan, et mon père était inconsolable, il n'arrêtait pas de pleurer sur la manière dont son enfant a disparu pour toujours et je ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait dire ? Quand Faramir et moi étions dans la même chambre que lui, il ne nous laissait pas du tout rester près de lui. Quand mon père a repris ses sens, il fouetta Faramir. Il n'arrêtait pas de crier qu'un Harry courait et lorsque j'ai demandé qui était-ce, il m'a dit que je l'aurais aimé. » Aragorn passa un bras autour des épaules de Boromir, le serrant contre lui pour le réconforter. «La règle fixée par mon père est un échec, Aragorn. Depuis qu'Harrison s'est échappé, mon père cède peu à peu à la folie. Pensez-vous que... »

Aragorn l'interrompit, une main levée pour le faire taire. « Non, je ne crois pas qu'ils étaient amants. Votre père peut l'avoir désiré, qui ne le serait pas après l'avoir regardé, mais je ne crois pas qu'ils l'étaient. »

'Pourtant, mon père pleure comme si son monde avait disparut. » Boromir le regarda. « Je l'ai entendu dire, dans mon esprit, elle m'a dit que mon père a eu Harrison enfermé depuis qu'il était un bébé. Comment voulez-vous pardonner l'emprisonnement d'un enfant, Aragorn ? »

Le rôdeur ne répondit pas.

De l'autre côté de la forêt, Harrison a conduit Legolas à la cour où Dame Galadriel lui avait montré son avenir. « Où m'emmenez vous ? » demanda l'elfe blond. Il n'avait pas peur de cet homme ce qui était étrange, car il était d'habitude si alerte, prêt pour faire face au danger. Mais maintenant, il était complètement à l'aise, un petit sourire sur son visage habituellement impassible.

« Je vous rends au miroir. » Lui dit Harrison. « Je veux que vous me disiez ce que vous voyez. »

Ils s'arrêtèrent et Legolas prit un siège sur le bord de la fontaine. Harry se pencha sur elle, plongeant une amphore dans l'eau et la remplie à ras bord. « Venez. » Il fit signe et se dirigea vers l'autre fontaine qui était vide. Il versa l'eau dans le bassin et tendit la main à Legolas.

L'Elfe regarda dans l'eau et eu le souffle coupé. Quoi que ce soit qu'il avait vu, il était surpris mais Harrison le regarda calmement jusqu'à la fin de la vision. Contrairement à la Dame, il n'était pas en mesure de voir dans l'esprit des autres. « Qu'avez-vous vu? »

« Je vous ai vu ! » L'Elfe haletait, saisissant les épaules de l'homme. Il rapprocha Harry de lui, le saisissant fermement. « J'ai vu que vous vous échappiez du Gondor, Haldir vous trouvez et vous emmenez ici. »

« Cela a déjà eu lieu, quoi d'autre ? » Demanda Harrison.

« Nous parlions, moi qui vous retenait. » Il déglutit difficilement. « Et puis j'ai vu l'œil de Sauron. Cet œil maudit, auréolé de feu, et vous recherchait. J'ai vu votre mort. »

« Ce n'est pas encore arrivé. Elle peut et en même temps ne peut pas. » Lui dit doucement Harry. Il sourit largement. « Avez-vous vu cela ? » Avant que Legolas ne puisse lui répondre, il se pencha en avant, inclinant la tête de façon à ce que ses lèvres rencontrent celles de l'elfe. Plutôt que de le repousser, Legolas l'attira encore plus près. Le lien entre eux les réchauffaient tout deux tandis qu'ils étaient accroché l'un à l'autre, leur lèvres et leurs langues se réunissant. Des gémissements retentirent provenant tant de Legolas que d'Harrison. Harry se rapprocha. Legolas s'appuya contre le miroir tandis que le jeune homme venait se placer entre ses jambes écartées, les bras autour du cou de l'elfe qui saisit les hanches du jeune homme.

« Pardonnes-moi. » haleta Harry lorsqu'ils se séparèrent. « Mais je vous ai attendu un an, et je dois admettre que c'était une très longue année. » Il sourit fièrement à l'elfe qui regardait en arrière, bouche bée.

« Tu es mon compagnon. » Dit-il enfin.

« Je le suis. » Murmura Harrison en se penchant pour voler un autre baiser.

Legolas le tint près de lui pendant un moment, souriant à la sensation d'un Harry appuyé de tout son être contre lui. « Tu devrais rester en sécurité. Restes ici, ou je vais t'envoyer à mon père. Tu seras plus en sécurité de cette façon qu'avec moi. »

« Mais je préfère aller avec toi. J'ai été formé pour aller avec vous, et je ne suis pas sans défense comme tu crois. » Tenta de raisonner Harrison mais Legolas ne l'entendait pas ainsi.

« Je vais garder mon compagnon en sécurité. » Insista t-il.

« Et le prince héritier ne devrait pas être en lieu sûr également ? Pour que votre père ait un héritier ? »

« C'est différent ! ». Il essaya de l'embrasser mais le garçon recula avec une lumière éblouissante.

« Pourquoi ? Parce que vous âgé de trois cents ans et que moi je n'en ai pas encore dix huit ? Je me suis entraîné pour combattre dans cette guerre, Elfe. » Siffla Harrison en s'écartant avec colère. « Je dois protéger le porteur de l'anneau et le futur roi du Gondor ! »

« Que savez-vous de l'anneau ? » Demanda quelqu'un et ils se retournèrent tout les deux pour se retrouver face à Gimli et les quatre Hobbits. Tout les visages étaient rouge de honte d'avoir vu les deux hommes s'embrassant. Frodon serrait sa gorge et Harrison pouvait voir le reflet de l'or sous ses doigts entrouverts.

« Cela doit être détruit. » Répondit-il simplement.

« Et vous êtes le seul à pouvoir le faire ? » Se moqua Gimli, main à nouveau sur sa hache alors qu'il tentait de déterminer si l'homme était une menace pour Frodon ou pas.

« Non, mais lui, il l'est. » Il hocha la tête vers le hobbit et sourit. « Nous devrions bientôt partir ? Vous devriez aller chercher les deux hommes. Ma Dame a un cadeau pour vous tous. » Dit soudain Harrison en se détournant d'eux, ses mains crispées sur le rebord du bassin et ferma les yeux.

Dans son esprit, il les vit ? Orc après Orc. Tous marchant loin des deux tours quand Saroumane baissa les yeux sur eux et se mit à rire. A la tête de l'armée, il y en avait un plus grand que le reste, semblant plus féroce et plus fort. « Aimez-vous mon Uruk ai ? » Entendit-il demander.

« Une armée marche vers vous de l'Isengard. Nous devons nous dépêcher. » Harrison ne leur donna pas le temps de poser des questions ou de protester. Il s'avança et saisit Frodon par le bras. « Rapidement. Gandalf n'est plus ici pour vous protège. Vous devez écouter ce que je dis à partir de maintenant . »

Trois bateaux, longs et pointus sur la fin comme une gondole attendaient sur la rive d'un grand fleuve. La forêt de Lothlorien les regardait quand Dame Galadriel fit ses adieux à Harrison. « Si jamais tu as besoin de notre aide, mon fils.. » Murmura t-elle, sa main sur sa joue.

« Je vais avoir besoin de votre foi chaque jour. Mais j'aurais du courage car je sais que je vais te revoir. »

Une main se posa sur son épaule et il se retourna, serrant étroitement Haldir. « Ne désespère pas, petit homme humain. » Déclara l'elfe avec un rire.

« Je ne désespère pas pour vous » s'écriait Harrison. « Pourquoi, je vais vous manquer à peine. » Haldir rit de nouveau et embrassa le garçon une fois de plus, tout en étant conscient de l'obscurité émanant de Legolas. Pendant ce temps, Dame Galadriel s'approcha de Frodon et lui tendit une petite bouteille de verre qui était allumé.

« Je vous offre la lumière d'Eärendil, notre étoile bien aimée. Que ce soit une lumière dans l'obscurité, quand toutes les autres lumières s'éteignent. »

Elle les regarda au loin, quatre Hobbits dans un bateau, deux hommes dans l'autre et les trois derniers dans un troisième. Harrison fit un signe, un petit sourire jouant sur le bord des lèvres. « **Je melain berio le** (_Puissent les Valars vous garder_) » chuchota t-il sachant qu'elle l'entendait car elle leva la main en retour.

« Oh, génial » se moqua Gimli. « Maintenant je suis coincé avec deux elfes ! » Harrison lui sourit avant de se tourner pour regarder les arbres.

Legolas pilotait le bateau, refusant de permettre à Harry de l'aider quand il l'a demandé, même si Harrison aurait utilisé la magie pour les propulser vers l'avant. Ils tirèrent les bateaux vers le rivage, juste avant la rivière s'écoulant dans une chute d'eau. Ils les attachèrent et allumèrent un petit feu, mais encore une fois, quand Harrison proposa de le faire pour eux, ils refusèrent. Il regarda, un sourire en coin, Boromir qui essayait tant bien que mal d'allumer le feu tandis qu'un vent soufflait continuellement.

« Pourquoi ce sourire en coin ? » Demanda Legolas.

« Parce que vous êtes tous stupides de rendre les choses difficiles. »

« Comment ça ? » Demanda Merry, penché en avant sur la pointe des pieds. Il avait des bâtons dans ses bras qu'il déposé à côté de Boromir avant de se tourner vers le jeune homme.

« Il ne voulait pas me laisser près de la rame et Boromir ne me laisse pas allumer le feu. »

« Je n'ai jamais été bon pour allumer des feux » Leur dit Pippin, laissant tomber plus de bois au sol. « L'êtes-vous ? »

« Très bon, oui » Harrison sourit d'un air narquois en regardant Boromir. L'homme serra les dents et poussa deux bâtons vers Harry.

« Alors allez-y. Impressionnez-moi. » Boromir agita la pile de bois.

Harry laissa tomber les deux morceaux de bois que Boromir avait frotté et ria. Il pointa son doigt à l'entassement et murmura « Incendio » et une flamme apparu. Elle commença à manger le bois avidement et Harrison sourit en mettant plus de bois dans le feu. « Alors, assez impressionné **oh Kotyaer** (_hostile_) ? »

Merry s'avança vers le feu brûlant et demanda « Comment savez-vous qu'il y a des Orcs qui viennent vers nous ? »

« Je sais beaucoup de choses Meriadock Brandebouc. Surtout sur les cultures que vous volez » déclara Harrison avec un sourcil levé.

Le Hobbit regarda Pippin puis ils rougirent. « Comment savez-vous cela ? » Interrogea Pippin, choqué.

« Je vous ai tous regardé « Dit-il simplement. Il regarda Legolas qui avait les yeux écarquillés quand il se souvint du miroir.

« Mais pourquoi nous regardes-tu ? » Demanda le blond. Il se dirigea vers son compagnon et posa une main sur sa joue. «Tu nous défis ou as tu peur ? »

« Non » dit-il doucement, mettant sa main en coupe sur la joue de Legolas. Leurs bouches se touchèrent doucement, leurs lèvres se frôlant et se rejoignant comme si elles avaient été ensemble toute leur vie au lieu de quelques jours. « Mais, comme il faut connaître ses ennemis, il faut aussi connaître ses amis. »

Il reçu des sourires de la part des Hobbits et de Legolas. Boromir croisa les bras sur son torse et lança un regard furieux. Gimli roula des yeux et murmura à propos des humains soupçonneux tandis qu'Aragorn rit.

« Nous sommes sur le mauvais côté de la rive » dit Aragorn un peu plus tard alors qu'ils étaient assis autour du feu pour manger. Dame Galadriel leur avait donné de la nourriture elfique et des boissons, assez pour qu'ils atteignent le Rohan. Elle avait également offerts des manteaux elfiques qui les cacheraient quand ils en ressentiraient le besoin.

Merry mordillait le pain, fixant un Aragorn pensif. « Comment ça s'appelle ? » Demanda Legolas.

« Du Lembas » Répondit Harrison. « Une petite bouchée suffit à remplir l'estomac d'un homme adulte »

Merry grogna et se tourna vers Pippin. « Combien en as tu mangé ? »

« Quatre ! »

Un rire retentit mais il se tu quand Aragorn parla. « Nous avons besoin de traverser de l'autre côté, puis prendre la direction du nord vers le Mordor »

« Nord ? » Explosa Gimli, sautant sur ses pieds. « Vous voulez aller au nord ? Par Emyn Muil, le labyrinthe de rochers, et ensuite à travers le puant et dégoûtant Marais des Morts ? Je ne pense pas que ce soit la façon dont Gandalf avait décidé que nous passions ! »

« Gandalf n'a pas décidé de beaucoup de choses, Gimli. » Dit Legolas, essayant d'arrêter une dispute avant qu'elle ne commence. Harrison aurait bien suggéré de prendre le chemin inverse que celui qu'Haldir avait emprunté pour l'emmener à Lothlorien pour aller dans la direction du Gondor et du Mordor, mais il ne voulait pas vraiment aller au Gondor plus tôt que nécessaire. Il était égoïste mais ils ne pourraient pas faire face au combat que dans quelque mois s'ils prenaient la route décidée par Aragorn.

Il était tard dans la journée que Boromir trouvé Frodon qui errait seul. L'anneau à l'extrémité d'une chaîne frappait le regard de Boromir qui eu envie de tendre la main et de le prendre. Et c'est ce qu'il essaya de faire. Il s'est battu, a lutté et Frodon lui donna un coup de pied. A la fin de la lutte, Frodon et l'anneau s'étaient échappé. Boromir se baissa au sol, le visage au creux de ses mains et pleura. « Frodon, je suis désolé, Frodon ! Reviens ! »

Harrison le regardait pleurer d'une branche d'un des arbres. Il n'alla pas le consolé et ne s'était pas déplacé pour protéger Frodon. Il avait su, profondément en lui, que Boromir était un homme bon. Il n'aurait pas blesser Frodon, même pour l'anneau de pouvoir. C'est pour cette unique raison qu'Harrison sauta en face de lui avant que les Orcs ne fassent leur apparition. Il avait l'épée volée de Faramir dans sa main droite, et tenait sa main gauche en face de lui. Boromir leva les yeux, remarquant les Orcs une minute après Harrison et il se releva.

Épée à la main, dos à dos, les deux hommes se battirent contre les forces du Mordor. Deux petits Hobbits manquèrent à l'appel et les deux hommes se battirent pour les sauver. Boromir tira sur le haut de la corne qui pendait à son cou et souffla deux fois dedans, prenant son souffle entre les deux pour qu'il puisse trancher la tête de l'ennemi le plus proche.

Harrison tranchait également en mettant simultanément le feu aux Orcs.

« Frodon... Où est Frodon ? » Haleta Boromir quand il vit Aragorn courir vers eux.

« J'ai laisser partir Frodon. » Répondit-il.

« Vous avez fait ce que je ne pouvais pas. » Boromir balançait son épée, tuant un Orc qui se faufilait derrière Harrison.

Legolas arriva, suivi par Gimli, et chacun combattaient vaillamment mais l'elfe semblait se battre dans un cercle dont Harrison était le centre. L'homme se leva, sourcils froncés, avec sa main sur ses hanches quand Legolas se tenait trop près de lui.

« Je peux me battre par moi-même ! » Siffla Harrison, poussant sont compagnon en exécutant un Orc de son épée.

« Il est de mon devoir de te protéger. »

Aragorn était allé courir après les Orcs qui suivaient Frodon et Sam. Gimli parti alors l'aider. « Part ! Part ! » Cria Harrison quand Frodon poussa au loin un cri de terreur.

Dès que Legolas fut hors de vue, l'Uruk ai apparu. Sa tête fut visible et alors qu'Harrison pensait qu'il était plus faible que dans sa vision, le monstre se montra entièrement, dominant tout les autres du sommet de la colline. Merry et Pippin furent poussé sur le côté et Boromir bondit en face d'eux, tuant autant de créatures maléfiques qu'il pouvait avoir. Harrison était porté sur l'Uruk ai. Il savait ce qui arriverait à Boromir, et alors qu'il pourrait ne pas être en mesure de stopper ce qu'il va se passé, il pourrait tenter de lui donner une chance de s'échapper.

« Prenez-les et partez ! » Cria t-il. Têtu comme il était, Boromir ne bougea pas.

Une heure plus tard, lorsque le nombre d'Orcs diminuait, l'Uruk ai rejoignit le combat. Il tira une flèche du carquois situé dans son dos et banda son arc. Il tira et frappa Harrison au bras qui s'était mit devant Boromir. « Sortez d'ici ! » Cria t-il de nouveau, poussant l'homme plus âgé.

« Je n'ai pas peur de mourir pour la liberté »

« Bon sang, vous avez besoin de les protéger. » Un geste de la main envoya l'Uruk ai sur les genoux mais il décocha une autre flèche qui frappa en plein dans le cœur de Boromir. L'homme fit une embardée vers l'avant, mais continua à se battre. Harry admira son courage. Si ce n'était pas pour Legolas, pensait-il brièvement, c'était Boromir qui aurait fait un excellent mari. Une deuxième flèche frappa Boromir qui chuta finalement au sol. L'Uruk ai accourut, Harrison distrait par son ami tombé, le monstre abattit la base de son épée contre la tête du garçon qui s'effondra sur le sol, inconscient mais vivant.

Il se pencha sur lui mais constata qu'il ne pouvait pas le toucher. Une sorte de barrière magique était apparau entre les mais de l'humain inconscient. Il s'éloigna en rugissant. « Il va mourir de la blessure » déclarèrent les autres Orcs, ne sachant pas que la magie d'Harrison avait déjà commencé à le guérir. « Prenez les Hobbits ! »

Merry et Pippin furent saisis par la taille et traînés, en hurlant et criant à l'aide.

Quand le reste de la compagnie fut revenu, Frodon et Sam n'étaient pas avec eux. L'attention d'Aragorn fut porté sur les bruits de gargouillement que faisait Boromir quand il essayait de respirer, le sang emplissant sa bouche. « Ils sont eu les petits » marmonna t-il à son compagnon humain qui s'agenouillait à ses côtés. « Harrison, ils l'ont blessé, ils lui ont fait mal » il essayait de parlait mais toussait à la place.

Legolas était aux côtés d'Harry et il prit une profonde inspiration avant de parler. « Il est vivant, mais inconscient. Je ne peux pas le toucher sans que je sente ma main comme si elle était en feu. »

Harrison se réveilla finalement mais trop tard pour guérir Boromir. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent pour voir l'un des bateaux flottant loin d'eux, sur la rivière et se dirigeant vers la cascade. C'est avec beaucoup de peine que les trois autres ont menés les deux hommes à la rive. Il y avait un bateau amarré de l'autre côté de la rivière et Harrison envoya une prière aux Valars pour le porteur de l'anneau et son ami.

« J'étais trop tard pour Boromir ? »

« Il est mort peu de temps avant que vous ne soyez réveillé. » Dit doucement Aragorn. Ils regardaient en silence le bateau disparaître dans la chute d'eau.

« Dépêchez-vous ! Frodon et Sam ont atteint la rive orientale. » Dit Legolas, courant vers le bateau restant. Aragorn ne le regardait pas. « Vous voulez dire de ne pas les suivre. »

« Le destin de Frodon n'est plus entre nos mains. » Dit le rôdeur.

« Tout a été vain. La Communauté a échoué » Gimli les regarda avant de tomber au sol, se sentant et paraissant déçu.

« Non, si nous tenons vraiment aux autres. Nous n'abandonnerons pas Merry et Pippin aux tourments et à la mort. Pas tant que nous avons encore de la force. Laisser tout ce que vous pouvez. Nous voyagerons léger. Allons chasser de l'Orc. » Fit Aragorn en touchant la tête du nain qui leva les yeux et sourit ?

« OUI ! » Cria t-il en se levant prestement.

Harry les regardait, souriant doucement à lui-même. Peut-être Dame Galadriel avait eu tord quand elle parlait à Frodon. Peut-être que la Communauté de l'Anneau sera réelle et si oui, assez pour vaincre Sauron pour de bon.

Ils rassemblèrent leurs affaires et tandis qu'ils nettoyaient, Aragorn chantonnait dans la langue des Elfes.

« Qui est-elle ? Cette femme dans la chanson ? » Demanda soudain Gimli en regardant les trois autres qui parlaient tous elfique et comprenaient les paroles de la chanson.

« C'est le Lay de Lúthien. Une dame elfe qui donna son amour à Beren, un mortel. » Lui répondit Aragorn après un silence.

Avant qu'Harrison ne prévienne Gimli de ne pas le demander, celui ci dit « Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? »

« Elle est morte. »

« Arwen ne mourra pas avant qu'elle ne soit prête, je vous le promets ? » Chuchta Harrison assez fort pour que l'elfe et Aragorn l'entendent. « Et ni Merry ou Pippin » Ajouta t-il plus fort.

« Nous ne laisserons pas cela se produire. » Promis Legolas en prenant la main de son compagnon dans la sienne.

Ainsi se termine le premier arc de la vie extraordinaire d'Harrison. Lui et ses amis parti chasser l'Uruk ai et les Orcs mais les ont-ils trouvé à temps pour sauver les Hobbits ? C'est une autre histoire.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ce premier chapitre. N'hésitez pas à laisser des review, elles seront transmises à l'auteur.

Si vous voyez des fautes de conjugaison ou de temps, n'hésitez pas à le dire !

* J'utilise les noms français des personnages

* Pas sur de la traduction de "Mouthful" signifiant mot à mot une bouchée que j'ai traduit par morceau de choix.


	2. Les Deux Tours

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages d'Harry Potter et du Seigneur des Anneaux appartiennent à J.K ROWLING ET TOLKIEN L'histoire ne m'appartient pas: elle est la propriété d'Aisling - Siobhan. Seule la traduction m'appartient.

**Résumé:** Harry Potter meurt lors de l'attaque de Voldemort. En raison d'une erreur ou d'un miracle, il ne passe pas dans l'au-delà. Au lieu de ça, il se réveille, vivant et charnel à l'extérieur de la citadelle du Gondor. Prit pour l'héritier d'Isildur, Harry est maintenu à l'écart jusqu'à ce que Faramir le libère accidentellement et rencontre un certain elfe blond.

**Avertissement:** Slash. LegolasXHarry. Violence.

**Bêta correctrice:** Chapitre corrigé par Cadalba que je remercie de sa rapidité et efficacité !

**Note**: Rating M - Histoire complète en 4 chapitres déjà publié en anglais.

**gras**_ : elfique_

_Italique_ : traduction de l'elfique

* * *

Etincelle II - Les Deux Tours

Terre du Milieu, course après une bande d'Orcs. Avril 1998.

Harrison essuya la sueur de son front avec le revers de sa manche. Il haletait à force de courir derrière Legolas et Aragorn. Aucun des deux hommes ne semblait fatigué puisqu'ils continuaient à courir, ce qu'enviait Harrison. Gimli était quelque part derrière lui, haletant encore plus fortement qu'Harry, et tous deux sentaient le danger d'être laissé derrière.

« Continuez ! » Cria Aragorn.

« Le course à travers champ est du gâchis pour les nains » Cria Gimli au loin. Il s'arrêta pour se reposer un moment, ses mains appuyées sur ses cuisses. « Nous les nains sommes meilleurs sprinteurs. »

Harry lui sourit et s'arrêta à son tour pour l'attendre. Legolas tourna légèrement la tête et voyant Harrison à l'arrêt, il fit une pause aussi. Ils avaient couru durant trois jours, ne s'arrêtant qu'une seule fois pour manger un peu et se reposer. Ils avaient quitté Amon Hen peu après le réveil et la guérison d'Harrison, et s'étaient dirigés le long de la rivière Anduin à la recherche de la bande d'Orcs qui avaient enlevé leurs amis.

Legolas et Aragorn avaient été formés pendant des années à se battre et développer leur endurance pendant des jours et des jours. Mais Harrison ne s'entraînait que depuis moins d'un an et avait été cloîtré dans une seule pièce sans pouvoir courir du tout. Gimli, avec les jambes plus courtes que les autres, éprouvait de la difficulté à garder le rythme. Aragorn sembla prendre pitié d'eux puisqu'il s'arrêta de courir et vint à leur rencontre, suivi de Legolas. L'Elfe blond offrit un sourire à son compagnon qui sourit en retour avant de se laisser tomber par terre, complètement épuisé.

« Il était temps » grogna Gimli, assis à côté de l'autre humain. Il prit dans sa poche un morceau de Lembas, prit une petite bouchée et remit le reste à sa place. « Mes ampoules ont des ampoules » Se plaignit encore le nain.

« Si vous n'êtes pas en mesure de nous suivre » taquina Legolas « alors vous devriez resté derrière »

« Un nain, incapable de faire face à un elfe ? Je mourrai avant de le voir ! » Gimli se campa sur ses pieds, un regard féroce accroché au visage tandis qu'il regardait Legolas et Aragorn. « Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? Allons-y ! Sauf si l'elfe est trop fatigué »

Legolas releva la poitrine, bouche ouverte en guise de protestation : il n'était pas celui qui voulait qu'ils s'arrêtent. La bouche d'Harrison se pressa sur la sienne, le faisant taire immédiatement. Les bras de Legolas s'enroulèrent autour de la taille d'Harry, rapprochant son corps au sien. Pressés étroitement l'un contre l'autre, Harrison pouvait sentir chaque centimètre des muscles du corps de Legolas. Il gémit, le son étouffé par la langue et les lèvres de l'elfe et se cramponna à lui, une main dans les longs cheveux blonds, l'autre posé sur la nuque, tirant pour que sa bouche s'appuie plus fermement contre celle de son compagnon. Ils gémissaient ensemble, respiraient de manière erratique. Harrison attendait que Gimli fasse un commentaire désagréable, les Valars sachant pertinemment qu'il n'allait pas le remercier pour ce changement de sujet.

Ils se séparèrent, la taille d'Harrison toujours tenue par Legolas, qui marcha vers l'avant. Aragorn et Gimli étaient accroupis à quelques mètres d'eux, et quand ils les eurent rejoints, le rôdeur tendit la main. Dans sa paume était posée une petite broche en or, en forme de feuille. Elle était sale et boueuse, avec une notable empreinte la recouvrant, mais qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à un Hobbit.

« Non sans raison tombent les feuilles de la Lorien » murmura Legolas quand il tendit la main pour passer le doigt sur toute la longueur de la feuille.

« Ils peuvent encore être en vie » déclara Harrison en souriant. « Merry et Pippin peuvent être en vie »

« Venez » leur dit Aragorn en s'éloignant. « Nous nous dirigeons vers le Rohan. Les Orcs devraient y passer. Ils sont seulement à un jour d'avance. Si nous nous dépêchons, nous pouvons les rattraper »

Sept heures plus tard, ils étaient encore en train de courir et Gimli était une fois de plus à la traîne. Legolas lui avait bien proposé de le porter mais les véhémentes protestations de Gimli face au fait d'être trimbalé par un elfe coupa toute aide qu'Harrison avait envisagé de lui donner. Ils coururent donc, Legolas ayant lui-même ralenti pour courir à côté de son compagnon qui refusait de devancer Gimli, ce qui laissa Aragorn en tête pendant un bon moment.

« Qu'es-tu en train de penser ? » murmura l'elfe, sachant qu'Harrison avait entraîné ses oreilles pour entendre le plus fin des sons.

« Je voudrais l'aider, mais il ne veux pas me laisser faire. » Ils tournèrent tout deux la tête vers Gimli, essoufflé, qui les poursuivait jusqu'à la colline. « Gardes-tu un secret ? » Legolas hocha lentement la tête, ses yeux bleus se rétrécissant tandis que la main droite d'Harrison se soulevait. Un doigt se pointa vers le nain et Harry murmura ''Levicorpus''.

Legolas écarquilla les yeux alors que le nain était soulevé du sol. Harry fit un geste de la main vers le bas, lentement, et Gimli se déplaça suivant ce mouvement. L'adolescent se sourit à lui-même lorsque Gimli regarda le sol avec confusion, mais il flottait si peu à présent qu'il ne remarqua rien. Harrison jeta un charme d'apesanteur sur les armes du nain ainsi que sur les sienne. Ensuite, il se remit à courir. Legolas le suivit en silence, mais était plutôt amusé de voir Gimli passer devant eux en flottant, ses jambes se mouvant comme s'il se déplaçait mais ses pieds ne touchaient guère le sol. Harrison fit un petit rire quand Aragorn se retourna et aperçut le nain. Les yeux gris se posèrent sur le visage au sourire satisfait d'Harrison qui haussa les épaules et sprinta, rattrapant le reste du groupe.

« Qu'est-ce... ? » Commença Aragorn, mais il se tut quand Harrison poussa un cri de douleur et s'effondra. Legolas tint son compagnon, le tenant collé contre sa poitrine lorsqu'Harry posa la main sur son front où sa cicatrice lui avait soudainement fait mal.

Dans son esprit, il le vit. Saroumane se penchait sur un Palantir, d'un rouge cramoisi dans le centre de la pierre, en forme d'œil de feu entouré de noir. Ses mains se tendaient, le caressant respectueusement quand il parla. « _Le monde est en train de changer. Qui a maintenant la force de résister contre les armées de l'Isengard et du Mordor ? De résister face aux forces de Sauron et de Saroumane et à l'union des deux tours ? Ensemble, Seigneur Sauron, nous gouvernerons la Terre du Milieu. »_

Lorsque Saroumane cessa de parler, il leva les yeux et sourit cruellement. Il souleva le Palantir au niveau de son visage et se retourna de sorte qu'Harrison puisse le voir. « Le monde est en train de changer, petit humain. » dit-il encore. Harry ouvrit la bouche dans le but de parler mais l'œil dans la pierre s'enflamma vivement et il s'écria quand la voix de Sauron résonna à l'intérieur de son esprit. Il cria et se couvrit le visage.

Des mains essayèrent de les enlever de force mais il cria plus fort, luttant frénétiquement. Legolas, entouré de lumière, embrassa le dos des mains d'Harry, chuchotant doucement en elfique que tout ira bien. Avec un reniflement, Harrison ouvrit les yeux. Les membres restant de la Communauté le regardaient avec méfiance, comme s'ils avaient peur qu'il ne les attaque, mais Legolas le maintenait tendrement et le regardait avec inquiétude.

« Vas-tu bien ? » Demanda le blond après une période de silence.

« Oui »

« Vous n'en avez pas l'air, maître Elfe. Dit Gimli, faisant un pas respectueux envers Harrison quand il se leva.

« Ça arrive parfois » Leur dit-il négligemment, ignorant le regard perçant d'Aragorn. « Plus souvent, je l'avoue, depuis que Sauron gagne de la puissance. »

« Vous avez le don de clairvoyance ? » Demanda Aragorn dans un murmure. « Le Seigneur Elrond de Fondcombe l'a également. Il est le seul autre que je connais qui a le don, mais il ne fait pas si mal. »

« Dame Galadriel a le don, mais elle utilise principalement le miroir. Parfois, elle voit ce qui sera basée sur ses actions et peu sentir comment elle se sentirait dans l'état des choses. Je crois que lorsque Frodon lui a offert l'anneau, elle s'est sentie consumée par le mal. »

« Es-tu prêt à repartir ? » Demanda Legolas, ses lèvres collées sur les cheveux d'Harrison. Il hocha la tête, en pensant que l'elfe était trop bon pour son propre bien.

Ils repartirent donc, Legolas en tête de file. De temps en temps, il revenait regarder fixement Harrison avec nostalgie et inquiétude, mais il continuait d'avancer, prenant son travail au sérieux. « Un soleil rouge se lève » dit-il, perché sur le sommet d'un rocher. « Le sang a été versé cette nuit »

Aussitôt qu'il eut fini de parler, un écho de bruit de sabots se fit entendre dans la plaine. Ils n'étaient plus très loin du Rohan à présent et Aragorn avait l'espoir que malgré les défauts du Roi Theoden, la cité se préparait à la guerre. Au lieu de l'armée royale, ils se retrouvèrent entouré par deux milles hommes forts, chacun montant un cheval et tendant une lance vers eux.

« Qu'est-ce que deux hommes, un nain et un elfe font dans le Riddermark ? » Demanda le chef, un rictus sur le visage.

« Nous sommes à la recherche de deux de nos amis » Parla Aragorn. « Ce sont des Hobbits, des enfants à vos yeux. Nous poursuivons une bande d'Orcs qui les ont enlevés. Les avez-vous vu ? »

« Orcs, dites-vous ? Nous en avons abattus une partie d'entre eux durant la nuit. »

« Et les Hobbits ? » Demanda Gimli, sa main se retrouvant à nouveau sur sa hache. « Qu'en est-il des Hobbits ? »

« Nous n'avons laissé aucun survivant. » Leur dit l'homme dont le nom était Eomer. Il baissa les yeux en signe de pardon, faisant fi du regard d'Aragorn.

« Mais vous ne les avez pas vu ? » Demanda Harrison. « Alors, ils peuvent être encore en vie ? » Eomer haussa les épaules et se tut. « Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Eomer, fils de Eomund, neveu du Roi du Rohan. Bien que, comme mes compagnons, nous avons été banni de notre maison sous les ordres de Grima Langue de Serpent. » Il baissa les yeux sur Harrison et son regard s'adoucit légèrement. Il lui tendit la main que prit Harrison, malgré le grondement sourd que lâcha Legolas. Des lèvres effleurèrent le dos de sa main et Harry rougit. Eomer parla de nouveau, libérant la main du garçon. « Regardez pour vos amis. Mais n'ayez pas trop d'espoir. Il a abandonné ces terres. » Sur ce, il se détourna.

Il se dirigea vers la fin du groupe et revint avec deux chevaux derrière lui. « Là » dit-il à Harrison, lui remettant les deux rênes.

« Mon nom est Harrison, pupille du Seigneur Denethor, roi du Gondor, et Prince de Lothlorien, par adoption de Dame Galadriel.

Il leva un sourcil. « Impressionnant » dit-il. « Prenez les deux. J'espère que vous serez meilleurs maîtres que les précédents. » Il se retourna vers son groupe et partit. « Nous allons au nord ! ». L'écho revint tandis que les cavaliers se mirent en route à un rythme effréné.

Harrison regarda le groupe s'éloigner, la tête penchée sur le côté perdu dans ses pensées puis il se tourna vers ses amis. « Nous avons des chevaux ? »

« Quelqu'un a un admirateur » taquina Gimli. Il avait observé tout comme les autres Eomer, déjà assez loin, tourner la tête pour regarder Harrison.

Legolas était arrivé derrière le garçon, ses bras autour de la taille et le tenait fermement. « Tu es à moi. » siffla t-il contre la gorge d'Harrison.

« Avec plaisir. » Le garçon respirait, sa poitrine se soulevant légèrement. Il tourna la tête dans l'espoir d'un baiser mais Aragorn les interrompit.

« Allons-nous partir ? Peut-être qu'il ne sera pas trop tard pour trouver les petits. »

Ils montèrent sur les chevaux, Harrison derrière Legolas, Gimli et Aragorn sur l'autre. Ils allèrent en silence, leur inquiétude pour leurs amis faisant disparaître toute envie de parler ou de rire, ou dans le cas de Gimli, de grogner. Il ne fut pas difficile de repérer le lieu où les Orcs avaient campé. Aragorn arrêta son cheval et regarda bouche bée. Gimli regarda à son tour et en eut le souffle coupé.

En face d'eux, six gros tas de carcasses, chacun d'eux incendiés et brûlant lentement. Il ne semblait pas y avoir un seul Hobbit en vue. Harrison fut le premier à sauter en bas de son cheval. Il courut à la montagne de corps d'Orcs la plus proche et, en utilisant ses mains, commença à la démolir cherchant Merry ou Pippin. Les autres commencèrent à attaquer les trois autres piles, creusant et tirant frénétiquement les dépouilles jusqu'à ce que Gimli laissa échapper un sanglot étouffé.

Ils vinrent vers lui, Legolas et Aragorn ayant leurs mâchoires serrées pour ne pas pleurer et Harrison avec les larmes aux yeux. « C'est l'une de leur ceinture » leur dit le nain, tenant les restes carbonisées d'une petite ceinture.

« Oh mes amis, que mes amis me pardonnent que je vive et que vous soyez partis » murmura Harrison. Il passa sa main sur son visage, essuyant les larmes, avant d'appuyer sur sa bouche tremblotante.

« Attendez, attendez » Cria Aragorn. Il s'était éloigné d'eux quand Harry parlait et était maintenant accroupi, pointant un carré d'herbe écrasée. « Regardez ces marques. Un Hobbit était ici. »

Legolas se mit à côté du tas d'herbe. « Et un autre était ici. »

« Des marques de traînements ? Peut-être ont-ils rampé ? » Les deux hommes se regardèrent et offrirent des sourires remplis d'espoir. Aragorn marchait en suivant les marques sur le terrain et s'arrêta à la lisière d'une forêt. « Les pistes mènent à la forêt de Fangorn » Dit le rôdeur aux autres.

Gimli dégluti difficilement. « Quelle folie les mena vers la Forêt de Fangorn ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui est mauvais dans cette forêt ? » demanda Harrison. Il reçu trois regards incrédules en réponse. Legolas avançait le premier mais gardait une de ses mains sur les rênes du cheval sur lequel Harrison était monté. Gimli et Aragorn avaient choisi de marcher à côté de leur ami elfique et les deux chevaux furent attaché ensemble, un guidant l'autre.

« Quelle marques étranges. Je me demande qui les as faites » Se dit Aragorn à lui-même.

« Je ne veux pas le savoir » Gimli eut un frisson et Harrison rit doucement. Honnêtement, il ne voyait pas ce qui n'allait pas avec cette forêt.

« Cette forêt est vieille » Dit Legolas tandis que ses yeux balayait la végétation autour d'eux, quêtant un potentiel danger. « Pleine de souvenirs et de colère »

« Mais elle n'est pas en colère contre nous. Les Elfes ne blessent pas les forêts, Legolas. Pourquoi cette forêt nous tiendrait-elle responsable des actions des hommes et des Orcs – Oh ! » Les yeux d'Harrison se baissèrent et il rougit devant le regard foudroyant d'Aragorn. « Désolé. » Murmura t-il.

Le rôdeur se contenta de rire et hocha la tête, rejetant le commentaire d'Harry. « Vous n'êtes pas très doué pour garder vos opinions pour vous même n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je n'ai jamais eu à l'être. Le Seigneur Denethor a toujours voulu que je lui dise la vérité, sauf quand j'ai appris pour la magie ou pour Isildur, où j'ai menti. Je n'en ai jamais parlé avec lui donc, euh... désolé, je suppose, si je dis certaines choses que vous ne souhaitez pas entendre. »

« C'est bon, maître elfe. » lui sourit Gimli. « Nous devrions simplement dire des choses pas très belles sur vous en retour. »

Les deux hommes mûrs se permirent des soupirs identiques et secouaient la tête. La tête d'Harrison bougea brusquement et il haleta. Il pouvait la sentir (comment les autres ne le pouvaient-ils pas?). Elle était tout autour de lui, bourdonnante et s'agitant. La magie était vivante ! Elle s'enroulait autour de lui, l'embrassant et le caressant, et il se cambra sous le contact, un léger gémissement sorti de ses lèvres.

« Harrison ? » Demanda doucement Legolas. Il s'arrêta et se tourna, prenant en coupe la joue de son compagnon. Harrison le regarda avec des yeux vitreux et sourit.

« Il est si puissant. » Murmura le garçon.

« Qui est-ce ? Harrison, est-ce que quelqu'un vient ? » Demanda Aragorn en les rejoignant.

« Oh, sa magie est belle. » Dit-il tout bas.

« Pa pitié, mon garçon, qui ? » Cria Gimli, perdant son sang-froid.

« Le Magicien Blanc ! » Le cri de ''Saroumane'' se répercuta dans la forêt et chacun d'eux saisirent leurs armes. Harrison restait assis sur son cheval, souriant sereinement tandis que la magie continuait de frôler son visage et ses cheveux, le testant. « Il ne nous seras fait aucun mal. »

« Saroumane vient Harry. Descends du cheval et brandis ton épée. » Ordonna Legolas en protégeant son compagnon en se plaçant en face de lui.

« Il ne nous sera fait aucun mal » répéta Harrison. « Pourquoi vous ne m'écoutez jamais ? »

Gimli baissa sa hache, fixant l'adolescent avec méfiance. « Il n'a jamais eu tord avant, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ce n'est donc pas Saroumane ? » Dit Aragorn en regardant autour de la compagnie. Harrison lui sourit juste.

« Non, je ne le suis certainement pas ! » dit une voix, et Harrison pouvait goûter la magie qui tombait sur sa langue. Les magiciens blancs étaient puissants, ayant plus de magie que quiconque pourrait en avoir besoin, mais avaient bien sûr leurs limites. Le corps ne pouvait prendre tout ce qu'on lui donne. C'est pour cette raison que la plupart de la magie des magiciens planait à l'extérieur de leur corps, les entourant comme une aura, et ils puisaient dans cette magie lorsqu'ils étaient dans le besoin ou terriblement épuisés.

« Gandalf ! » Appelèrent trois voix.

« Alors, c'est Gandalf ? » Demanda Harrison, finalement descendu de cheval.

Le magicien s'avança vers eux, sa capuche relevée. Une lumière blanche était émise par la pointe du bâton et, tandis que les autres abritaient leurs yeux, Harrison la fixait. Au centre de la boule de lumière, il pouvait voir Gandalf combattre un démon de feu. Il regarda Gandalf tomber.

« Gandalf le Gris, c'est comme ça que l'on m'appelait. Mais je suis Gandalf le Blanc » Il parlait doucement, comme s'il s'adressait à lui-même, mais son regard voyageait sur chaque membre du groupe, les forçant à écouter. « Je me suis battu contre le Balrog de Morgoth »

« Vous êtes tombé. » Souffla Aragorn.

« A travers le feu et l'eau » acquiesça le vieil homme. « J'ai été renvoyé jusqu'à ce que mon temps soit écoulé » Il fit un signe de la main, indiquant aux autres de le suivre et donnant la route à suivre. Quand ils arrivèrent dans une clairière, il siffla et un cheval blanc galopa vers eux, apparaissant de nulle part.

« C'est un Mearas, à moins que mes yeux ne me jouent un tour » Chuchota Legolas, main tendu vers l'avant comme pour toucher l'animal mais la laissant tomber au dernier moment.

« Grispoil. Le Seigneur de tous les cheveux. » Leur dit Gandalf en le montant.

« Vous n'en aviez jamais vu avant ? » Demanda Harrison. « Dame Galadriel en a beaucoup. Ils sont magnifiques. »

Legolas et Harrison se remirent en selle, masquant leur sourire quand Aragorn dut soulever Gimli pour le mettre sur le dos de l'autre cheval. Ils suivirent Gandalf, tous heureux, sauf Harrison qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils avaient laissé les Hobbits derrière eux. Juste parce que Gandalf avait dit qu'ils étaient en sécurité ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'ils devaient être abandonnés.

« Tout ira bien, **mellon nin** (_mon amour_) » Legolas embrassa la nuque d'Harrison, bras serrés autour de la taille du jeune homme en serrant son torse contre le dos d'Harry. Celui-ci soupira mais résista à l'envie de faire demi-tour.

« Où allons-nous ? »

_Ils chevauchèrent vers Edoras et le Château d'Or de Meduseld. Là habite Theoden, roi du Rohan, dont l'esprit est tourmenté._

XXX

Terre du Milieu. Rohan. Juin 1998.

Harrison regarda autour de lui, inquiet depuis leur arrivé dans la cité. Elle était aussi magnifique que celle du Gondor mais peut-être que le Gondor était plus agréable et encore, il ne l'avait qu'aperçu quand il s'était échappé. Mais le Rohan était beau aussi, les hautes tours, les routes propres, les vitres brillaient sous la lumière du soleil. Les portes s'étaient ouvertes en silence et en douceur, leur permettant d'entrée. Ils allèrent rapidement vers le château d'Or et descendirent de leurs chevaux.

Trois gardes vinrent vers eux, laissant derrière eux les grandes portes ouvertes. « Nous allons devoir prendre vos armes. Vous ne pouvez entrer dans le château avec elles, par ordre de Grima Langue de Serpent. » Ils remirent leurs armes mais Gandalf tenait son bâton serré contre lui. « Et vous Gandalf Maisongrise*.

« Vous ne voulez pas priver un vieillard de sa canne, n'est-ce pas ? » Legolas et Aragorn échangèrent un regard amusé tandis que les gardes acquiescèrent et les laissaient entrer.

« Je vous avais dit de prendre son bâton ! » Cria Grima quand Gandalf retira sa robe. L'homme était grand mais rentrait la tête dans les épaules, les cheveux noirs et gars tombant sur sa poitrine. « Vous voyez, mon roi, ils viennent ici avec leurs armes pour vous renverser. »

« Gardez votre langue fourchue derrière vos dents, serpent. » Siffla Gandalf. Avec un mouvement de son bâton, l'homme fut envoyé à travers la pièce, immédiatement saisis par les gardes. « Theoden, fils de Thengel, trop longtemps vous êtes resté dans l'ombre. Écoutez-moi ! Je vous libère de l'envoûtement. »

Un éclat de rire jaillit de la bouche du roi et Harrison poussa un cri, sa main serrant son front. Il ferma les yeux et il put voir Saroumane de suite. Le magicien était penché sur son Palantir, les yeux plissés lorsqu'il répondit « Theoden est mien. »

« Je vais vous aspirer, Saroumane, comme l'on aspire du poison. »

« Theoden va mourir. » Entendit Harrison aussi bien par la réponse de Saroumane dans sa tête que du roi Theoden lui-même.

« Vous ne m'avez pas tué moi, alors vous ne le tuerez pas ! » Rugit Gandalf, projetant son bâton vers le roi hagard. Quand il toucha Theoden, il brilla de mille feux et le roi poussa un cri rauque. En Isengard, Harrison regardait Saroumane se faire jeter à travers la pièce, poussant un cri de colère. Devant leurs yeux, le roi commença à changer. Il avait l'air moins vieux et moins fatigué, recommençant à s'asseoir droit et il écarquilla les yeux quand il regarda autour de lui. Une fille, qu'Harrison n'avait pas remarqué, courut vers lui et saisit ses mains entre les siennes.

« Mon oncle ? » Demanda t-elle doucement.

« Je connais ce visage, Eowyn. » Il tendit la main et caressa la joue de sa nièce sous le regard grave d'Harrison. Ses gestes étaient les mêmes que ceux du Seigneur Denethor lorsqu'il le touchait mais le regard de Theoden était moins... affamé. Il ne savait pas comment le décrire, mais quand il les regardait, il sentait comme une vague de bonheur l'envahir. Il se retourna pour sourire à Legolas et sentit son souffle se couper quand l'elfe le lui rendit chaleureusement.

« Où est Théodred ? Où est mon fils ? » Demanda le roi. Et tout d'un coup, les sourires disparurent de tous les visages.

Eowyn soupira et serra la main de son oncle. Comment pouvait-elle lui dire que son unique enfant était mort ?

Il était tard dans la journée quand le prince fut enterré. Beaucoup de citoyens du Rohan assistèrent aux funérailles mais Harrison choisit de rester derrière. Il n'avait aucune expérience avec les funérailles et compte tenu de son manque de tact, il avait décidé que ce serait plus sur de rester à l'écart. La seule personne qu'il avait connu la mort était celle de Boromir et il était resté silencieux quand il l'avait vu dérivé sur la rivière Anduin. Il n'était pas nécessaire de parler ou écouter.

Harrison regarda Gandalf conduire le roi Theoden sur le côté de la montagne où l'enterrement devait avoir lieu. Une main se posa sur son épaule et il sursauta et se retourna pour faire face à la personne qui venait de le toucher. Legolas lui fit un petit sourire et il retira sa main.

« Je ne voulais pas te faire peur. »

« Ça va, j'aurais du être plus attentif. » Harrison se pencha en avant, appuyant ses lèvres avec prudence sur celle de son compagnon. Il ne pensait pas qu'avec les funérailles, c'étaient le bon moment mais il se sentait presque obligé de toucher l'elfe, pour s'assurer qu'il était aussi vivant et réel qu'il en avait l'air.

« Harrison ! » Legolas eut le souffle coupé et se recula quand Harry caressa ses fesses. « Ce n'est pas l'endroit ! »

« Peut-être pourrions-nous aller à l'intérieur, alors? » Ses mains empoignèrent le devant de la tunique de son compagnon et il tira Legolas durement vers lui bien que le blond n'ait effectué aucun mouvement pour s'éloigner. « S'il te plaît ? » Harrison le regarda, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche légèrement entrouverte et Legolas ne put s'en empêcher. Il baissa la tête, sa langue courut à travers la lèvre inférieure d'Harrison avant de l'embrasser. Les mains emmêlées dans les cheveux, Harrison marcha vers l'arrière, Legolas le suivant. Ils quittèrent le balcon et entrèrent dans la chambre du plus jeune qui lui avait été donnée pendant leur séjour. Legolas avait la sienne juste à côté mais tous deux savaient qu'il ne la rejoindrait pas ce soir.

Brièvement, Legolas pensa qu'il devait tout arrêter pour y aller plus doucement, faire ce moment un moment spécial. Il serait la première fois d'Harrison et tandis que Legolas avait trois cents ans d'expérience, ce n'était certainement pas le cas d'Harrison. L'elfe voulait que son compagnon profite du moment et non qu'ils se précipitent juste pour se satisfaire. Il recula mais Harrison émit le gémissement le plus désespéré qu'il n'avait jamais entendu, et sa résolution s'émietta. Ils étaient compagnons. Ils seraient ensemble aussi longtemps qu'ils vivront. Ils avaient l'éternité pour prendre leur temps.

**(Lemon)**

Harrison haletait quant il se trouva soudainement jeté sur le lit. Il écarquilla les yeux quand Legolas défit sa ceinture. Les yeux verts brillaient alors qu'il regardait son compagnon se déshabiller. Il se lécha les lèvres quand Legolas passa sa tunique au dessus de sa tête avant de la jeter derrière lui au hasard. L'elfe sourit largement. Le garçon était haletant tout le temps où Legolas enleva ses jambières et ses chaussures.

« S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît » Souffla Harrison quand Legolas grimpa sur le lit et rampa vers lui. Il se mit au dessus de lui, s'appuyant sur ses bras, et regarda son compagnon, complètement nu et douloureusement dur.

« Que veux-tu, mon beau ? Que veux-tu que je fasse ? » Il ronronnait, plongeant la tête pour baiser doucement les joues et le menton d'Harry. Ses lèvres étaient comme des ailes de papillon et plutôt que de satisfaire son humain, il le taquinait, osait lui demander pour plus.

« Touche moi, prends moi » Pria le brun, cambrant le dos et appuyant ses lèvres contre celles de Legolas. Quand il recula, il dit « Trop de vêtements. Enlèves-les. »

« Comme tu le souhaite, mon compagnon. »

Ses doigts commencèrent à ouvrir les boutons du haut de la tunique d'Harry. Legolas fit asseoir le garçon et il passa ses mains le long des côtes et de l'estomac de Harrison quand il passa le vêtement au-dessus de sa tête. Il atterri sur le sol à côté de la pile de vêtements de Legolas. L'elfe commença a tiré vers le bas le pantalon que Harrison portait. « Soulèves tes hanches. » Murmura l'elfe en recouchant Harrison.

Il souleva ses hanches, permettant à Legolas d'enlever son pantalon et ses chaussures. Le blond sourit chaleureusement lorsqu'il rampa pour se retrouver au dessus de son compagnon également nu.

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire. » Chuchota Harrison

« Je vais prendre soin de toi. » déclara l'elfe quand il se blotti contre la gorge de Harry. Il pinça et lécha la colonne de chair, gémissant légèrement alors que Harry haletait et s'arquait contre lui à chaque contact. « Tu as un goût de miel et de cannelle. »

« Est-ce une bonne chose ? » Harrison passa ses mains le long du dos de Legolas.

« Tu es divin, mon compagnon. » Il commença à tracer une ligne de baisers vers le bas du corps de Harrison, prenant grand plaisir aux bruits sortant de sa gorge. Las mains de Harrison s'enchevêtrèrent dans les cheveux de Legolas lorsqu'il plongea sa langue dans le nombril. Il pinça à la jonction de la hanche et de la cuisse, provoquant un gémissement délicieux chez Harrison alors que les cheveux de l'elfe frôlaient son érection lancinante. Il ignora délibérément ce morceau particulier de l'anatomie de son compagnon pour embrasser ses cuisses. Il lécha l'arrière des genoux et aspira ses orteils et cheville. Harrison se tordait sous lui, gémissant.

Legolas leva les yeux vers son compagnon, sa bouche planant au dessus de la douloureuse dureté d'Harry et il se sentait très fier de lui. Harrison avait cessé de prier il y a un moment, ayant complètement perdu la capacité de parler. Ses doigts étaient emmêlées dans les draps, la tête renversée en arrière avec ses cheveux auréolés autour de lui et sa bouche légèrement entrouverte, sa langue rose effleurant ses lèvres pour les humidifier et ses yeux étaient fermés.

Ces derniers s'ouvrirent lorsque sa verge fut entouré par une chaleur humide faisant recroqueviller ses orteils. Il regarda Legolas qui l'avait entièrement prise dans sa bouche et la tétait doucement. Legolas eut un petit rire devant la tête de son compagnon et Harrison libéra un cri rauque par les vibrations se répercutant sur sa verge dure. Ses mains agrippant les cheveux blonds, il leva les hanches, se poussant plus loin dans la bouche de Legolas.

Ce dernier recula, ses doigts poussant les lèvres d'Harry et il regarda sa langue tourbillonner autour de ses doigts. « Touches..touches moi » Souffla Harrison.

« Dans un moment, mon amour. » Quand ses doigts furent suffisamment humides, il baissa la bouche sur l'érection d'Harry et souffla dessus, affichant un sourire en coin quand le garçon laissa échapper un gémissement étouffé. Ses doigts caressèrent le périnée d'Harrison, ses ongles griffant légèrement et faisant haleter le garçon plus fortement. Sa bouche englouti à nouveau la longueur dure, son majeur poussa l'anneau de muscle serré protégeant l'ouverture de Harrison. Il poussa un énième gémissement, ses yeux fermés par la pression exercée en lui.

Un deuxième doigt rejoignit le premier et Harrison soupira de douleur. Il ne dura pas longtemps puisque Legolas avala le sexe de son compagnon et Harry laissa échapper un cri heureux, ne remarquant pas le troisième doigt entrer dans son corps. Legolas retira ses doigts. Il déposa un court baiser sur le gland et ignora le gémissement frustré de son compagnon.

«Écartes plus tes jambes » ordonnant le blond quand il changea de position. Les jambes d'Harrison se déplacèrent automatiquement pour entourer la taille de l'elfe et Legolas prépara l'entrée du garçon une fois de plus avant d'aligner son érection. « Je t'aime » déclara Harrison pour la première fois.

Harrison ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais ses paroles furent coupées par le gémissement produit à leurs places. Legolas poussa en lui lentement, ses mains se crispant sur les draps de chaque côté de la tête de Harrison comme s'il se battait pour se contrôler. Il ne voulait rien de plus qu'être dans son partenaire mais il ne voulait pas lui faire mal.

« Chut, petit. La douleur passera. » Il déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres d'Harrison, puis un second jusqu'à ce que Harrison se détende et lève la tête pour embrasser l'elfe à son tour.

Legolas pressa son visage contre le cou d'Harry, haleta durement quand il fut entièrement entrée jusqu'à la garde dans son compagnon. Il s'arrêta, posant son poids au-dessus du garçon, permettant à celui-ci de s'habituer à sa présence et à la sensation d'être complètement rempli. Avec un rapide baiser sur le cou de son compagnon, Legolas se retira un peu avant de repousser à l'intérieur. Harry poussa un gémissement, jetant sa tête en arrière quand Legolas répéta l'action. Tout deux haletaient fortement, s'accrochant l'un à l'autre, Legolas poussant au dessus de Harrison et Harry cambrant son dos et poussant ses hanches pour répondre aux à coups de son compagnons.

« Je t'aime » murmura Harrison alors qu'il sentait une chaleur liquide et intense se concentrer dans son ventre. Sa main s'enroula autour de son érection, se caressant jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne. Son orgasme déferla sur lui, ses nerfs étaient en feu et tout son être était à fleur de peau. Il laissa échapper un long cri avant qu'il n'écrase ses lèvres sur Legolas. Son corps tremblait et respirait fort alors que son compagnon continuait de le pénétrer.

Legolas gémit, disait des paroles tendres contre le cou de Harrison qu'il ne pouvait pas entendre, alors qu'il se déplaçait dans le corps de son compagnon. Quand il ne put plus retenir sa libération, il s'effondra au dessus d'Harry, le serra contre lui et écrasant leurs corps ensembles, leurs hanches se mouvant par saccade alors qu'il éjaculait. « Je t'aime. » Répéta l'elfe en roulant sur le côté.

(Fin Lemon)

Harry roula sur lui, se pelotonnant sur la poitrine de Legolas et celui ci passa ses bras autour de la taille et des épaules de Harrison. « Mon compagnon. » Souffla Harrison.

« Tu es à moi » murmura Legolas. Il sourit doucement à lui-même alors qu'il regardait Harrison dériver vers le sommeil. Lorsque l'adolescent dormait profondément, il tira le drap sur eux aussi bien qu'il le pouvait et s'assoupit. Ses yeux restèrent ouverts tout ce temps, comme les yeux de tout les elfes le font, mais son esprit se reposait. Son emprise sur son compagnon ne se desserra pas et quand ils se réveillèrent, ils étaient tout deux dans la même position que celle dans laquelle ils s'étaient endormis.

XXX

Terre du Milieu. Gouffre de Helm. Juin 1998

Harrison était assis, entouré par les enfants. Ses yeux étaient fermés et il laissa retomber sa tête, cognant contre le mur. Certaines femmes le regardèrent tristement, les yeux écarquillés, les larmes coulaient sur leurs joues. Harrison ne leur dit rien et ne protesta pas lorsqu'un enfant grimpa sur ses genoux et lui donna une brève accolade.

Le voyage de Meduseld au Gouffre de Helm n'avait pas été agréable. Saroumane avait envoyé ses Wargs et une petite armée d'Orcs à attaquer les humains. Les Wargs ressemblaient aux Hyènes de la Terre, mais ils étaient près de quatre fois plus gros et trois fois plus vicieux. Les Orcs, qui les chevauchaient, étaient cruels et impitoyables. Le pire moment de la bataille fut cependant le moment où Harrison avait échoué à tenir la promesse qu'il s'était faite.

Il avait regardé Aragorn, dont le poignet s'était pris dans les rênes de l'un des Wargs, être tiré au bord de la falaise. Il avait crié, n'ayant sur le moment pas réalisé que le cri était venu de lui. Legolas l'avait attrapé avant qu'il ne puisse sauter après l'homme. Harrison était sûr que sa magie l'aurait protégé si seulement il avait pu attraper Aragorn mais Legolas ne pouvait pas le savoir et l'elfe avait fait ce qu'il pouvait pour empêcher Harrison de sauter de la falaise.

Les autres avaient connu Aragorn pendant près de cinq mois, tandis que Harrison ne l'avait connu que trois, mais la peine était aussi grande. Quand ils arrivèrent au gouffre de Helm, Harrison s'était immédiatement enfermé, voulant être seul. Il avait fini par se cacher loin avec les femmes et les très jeunes enfants. Aragorn lui manquait, il n'y avait aucun doute à ce sujet, mais ce n'était pas la pire chose à propos de sa mort. Quand Legolas avait essayé de lui demander, Harrison avait voulu lui expliquer. Il ne voulait pas paraître insensible mais avec la mort d'Aragorn, Arwen se serait estompée et Harrison ne serait plus autorisée à accéder à son immortalité. Si elle mourrait en elfe, Harrison vieillirait et mourrait comme un être humain. Il avait promis de garder Frodon et Aragorn vivant et il avait échoué. Aragorn était mort et qui savait où Frodon se trouvait !

Il ferma les yeux, refoulant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Il avait mal à la tête et son cœur se serrait, mais il ne voulait pas céder et pleurer. Pleurer était montrer sa faiblesse et il ne se sentait pas en sécurité ici, avec tant de gens, pour se laisser affaiblir.

_Sauron va utiliser sa marionnette Saroumane pour détruire le peuple du Rohan._ Entendit-il. Cette voix ressemblait étrangement à celle de Gandalf, mais le magicien n'était pas dans la chambre. Harrison fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait jamais posé la question sur pourquoi il était là, pourquoi il pouvait entendre et voir Sauron et Saroumane et maintenant voilà qu'il pouvait entendre Gandalf aussi ?_ Isengard se déchaîne. Sauron tourne maintenant son regard sur le Gondor. _Cela ne ressemblait pas à une bonne chose, pensa Harrison comme il se relevait sur ses pieds. Il décida qu'il devait probablement aller le dire quelqu'un.

Ils observèrent Harrison les quitter, personne ne bougea pour l'arrêter ou lui demander de rester. Harrison ne les regarda pas, il garda plutôt les yeux fixés devant lui, même en marchant dans les couloirs vers la salle de réunion. Il écarquilla les yeux quand il tomba sur quelqu'un qui ne pouvait pas être là.

« Comment ? » murmura t-il. Sa main s'avança, voyagea, hésitante, sur le visage de l'homme, traçant les pommettes et les lèvres de l'homme qui lui sourit en retour.

« Bonjour à vous aussi, maître Elfe » rit Aragorn, prenant contre lui le garçon étourdi dans une étreinte. Harrison s'accrochait à lui, ne pouvant le croire.

« Par les Valars ! » chuchota t-il. « Vous êtes en vie ! »

« Il me semble. Vous aurais-je manqué, petit ? »

Harrison fronça les sourcils. « Non ! Je ne suis pas petit ! » Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et regarda autour de lui tandis que les autres riaient doucement.

Ils parlaient entre eux, la plupart ignorant Harrison, voyant en lui un enfant n'ayant aucune importance dans la guerre. « Vous devez cacher toutes les femmes et les enfants » déclara soudain Harrison, interrompant ainsi le roi.

Le roi Theoden se tourna vers lui et sourit chaleureusement. Personne n'avait vraiment regardé Harrison, comme ils combattaient les Wargs, ils ne savaient pas vraiment ce qu'il était capable de faire. Il est compréhensible qu'ils le sous-estiment. « Ce n'est pas un endroit pour les enfants, jeune homme. Peut être deviez-vous aller attendre avec les femmes et les enfants pendant que nous discutons de ce qu'il faut faire. »

« J'ai une suggestion pour vous. » Il regarda Legolas brièvement. L'elfe ne fit rien pour l'arrêter, mais lui avait lancé un regard curieux qui incita Harrison à finir de parler. « Que diriez-vous de sortir la tête de votre cul et d'écouter ce que je dis ? »

« Comment osez-vous ! » Siffla un homme, se déplaçant rapidement et pointant son épée vers la gorge de Harrison.

« Gamling, non !. » Dit Theoden. Il fronça les sourcils alors que l'homme recula. « Parlez-vous à tout vos supérieurs d'une telle manière ? »

« Le Seigneur Denethor dit que je doit respecter les gens qui sont meilleurs que moi. »

« Donc, vous devriez mon garçon. Cela inclut votre roi. » Dit fermement Gandalf, mais il avait un sourire jouant sur ses lèvres.

« Vous n'êtes pas meilleur que moi. Et vous n'êtes certainement pas mon roi. Je suis un elfe et ma reine vit en Lothlorien. » Il fronça les sourcils et plissa les yeux. « Vous étiez celui qui était trop faible pour résister à Grima Langue de Serpent et Saroumane. Vous étiez celui qui était trop faible pour conduire votre peuple et le protéger. Vous n'êtes pas meilleur que moi. »

Harrison se détourna du roi stupéfait et regarda Aragorn. Le brun hocha légèrement la tête.

« Sauron envisage d'attaquer bientôt le Gondor. L'armée de l'Isengard est dirigée vers le Rohan. Ils vont bientôt savoir que nous sommes ici. Nous devons garder les femmes et les enfants en toute sécurité. » Dit Harrison au rôdeur et Aragorn fit un signe de tête, se tourna vers le roi.

« Il y a-t-il un endroit où nous pouvons les envoyez ? »

« Oui. » Dit lentement Theoden, plissant les yeux en direction de Harrison qui sortait de la salle. « Comment sait-il ce que l'ennemi prépare ? »

« Il est une personne complexe, mon roi. » dit Gandalf avec un sourire. « Peut être que nous devrions mettre en toute sécurité les femmes et les enfants, puis discuter de comment allons-nous gagner cette bataille. »

« Envoyer les femmes et les jeunes enfants dans les grottes. Gamling, je veux que tout les hommes capables de lutter soient envoyé à Faldor pour être équipés et armés. » L'homme s'inclina et couru hors de la salle pour effectuer les ordres. »Gandalf, ce garçon ? Comment s'en sort-il dans un combat? »

« Je crois que Harrison peut se débrouiller très bien. »

« Non ! » Dit immédiatement Legolas. « Il doit aller avec les enfants. Je ne le laisserai pas combattre. »

« Vous savez, il ne veut rien entendre. » Dit Aragorn tandis que Gimli riait.

« Mais s'il est forcé. » Fit Legolas en comptant sur le roi pour être celui qui forcera Harrison à rester dans la forteresse.

C'était quelques jours plus tard que Harry se retrouva emmené de force dans les grottes derrière un groupe conséquent de personnes sans défense. Il se tourna quand il fut libéré et était sur le point de se lancer contre les portes quand celles-ci claquèrent devant lui et les deux gardes qui les avaient traîné là. Ils se tenaient à l'intérieur, des lances pointées vers Harrison qui était venu dans leur direction et ils sourirent. « Va t'asseoir, enfant. Tu n'iras pas ailleurs. »

« Allez vous faire foutre » Cracha t-il avant de se jeter sur le sol à côté d'un enfant de huit ans qui criait.

A l'extérieur, les autres se préparaient pour la bataille qui allait se dérouler. Les enfants ayant dépassé l'âge de quatorze ans avaient été contraints de prendre les armes qu'ils pouvaient à peine soulever et porter l'armure trop grande, dangereusement trop grande. Aragorn les regardait tristement. « Ce ne sont pas des soldats. »

Gimli acquiesça. « La plupart d'entre eux ont vu trop d'hivers. » Ils regardèrent autour d'eux les groupes de vieux hommes, à moitié aveugle ou pouvant à peine marcher.

« Ou trop peu. » Legolas regardait un enfant particulièrement faible lutter pour porter son épée. Il ne pouvait être que reconnaissant de l'absence de Harrison. Il ne pourrait supporter de voir son compagnon blessé ou mourir.

« Quand est-ce que Gandalf a dit qu'il serait de retour ? »

« Dans deux jours. » Soupira Aragorn. Les trois jours passé avaient été difficile pour tout le monde et il n'y avait aucun doute que Harrison serait très en colère quand il sera finalement libéré.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Entendirent-ils quelqu'un crier. « Qui sont-ils ? » Suivi alors les premier hurlement et des cris tonnant « Faites venir le roi ! » Le trio quitta la salle et entrèrent jusqu'aux murailles au dessus du pont-levis qui était baissé.

Des personnes masquées marchaient dans la cour et les gens commencèrent à chuchoter et haleter quand le chef enleva sa capuche. L'elfe fit une petite révérence vers le roi Theoden et serra la main de l'homme. « Que faites-vous ici ? »

« Il était autrefois une allégeance entre la race des hommes et la race des elfes. Nous sommes venus pour l'honorer. » Leur dit Haldir. Il ignora les gens qui les regardaient, lui et ses camarades. L'elfe blond sourit chaleureusement à Aragorn et Legolas. Il hocha la tête vers Gimli avant de regarder autour de lui avec un froncement de sourcils.

« Où est le prince Harrison ? » Demanda Haldir d'une voix douce.

« Il est sauf. » Répondit Legolas en levant son menton de mépris. Jusqu'à présent, il était le seul qui avait le droit de garder en sûreté son compagnon. C'est son compagnon, et les autres osaient lui dire comment le traiter.

« Ohé Rit Haldir. « Il ne s'en ira pas comme ça »

XXX

Il était énervé.

Il pouvait entendre les sons des combats, les cris et les pleurs des personnes blessées ou tuées et il pouvait discerner le grincement des Orcs quand ils mouraient. Mais il ne savait pas qui était entrain de gagner, qui était blessé ou tué, et il ne savait pas qui était sauvé. Ne pas savoir conduisait Harrison à la folie et il n'avait jamais autant détesté quelque chose jusqu'à maintenant.

Il pressa ses mains sur ses oreilles, essayant de bloquer les sons. Même étouffé par les murs de pierre, le son était assez fort pour que les occupants des grottes sursautent et halètent d'effroi à certains moments. Les deux gardes qui l'avait amené ici s'étaient faufilés dehors pendant qu'il dormait et l'avaient laissé seul, barricadé dans une grotte avec des femmes et des bébés en pleurs.

Il voulait être là-bas ! Il méritait d'être là-bas, pour lutter et protéger ceux qu'il aimait. Il devait garder Aragorn vivant, parce que les Valars savaient que l'homme ne devait pas mourir. Et il devait garder un œil sur Legolas. Il savait, comme avec la plupart des Elfes, que Legolas n'était pas entièrement conscient du fait que, malgré d'être immortel, il pourrait mourir. Harrison ne le voulait pas.

Il avait pensé utiliser la magie pour se frayer un chemin dans les grottes, mais il était inquiet que le plafond ne s'effondre. Il voulait se battre, mais il ne voulait pas risquer la vie des autres. Il ne serait pas capable de vivre en étant responsable de la mort de tant d'innocent.

Une explosion secoua le sol et Harrison se retrouva propulsé sur le dos. Certains criaient, tombaient aussi. Ils s'étaient accroché les uns aux autres et ont tous regardé autour avec crainte. Certains l'ont même regardé lui, comme s'il pouvait tous les sauver tout en étant enfermé à côté d'eux. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient légèrement, son ouïe plus sensible que celles des êtres humains, et il pouvait sentir le mal arrivé tandis qu'une explosion retentit dans le Gouffre de Helm.

Un sentiment monta en lui mais il ne le reconnaissait pas. Il pouvait le sentir s'enrouler dans son ventre et serrer son cœur. L'anxiété envers ses amis. Il ne pouvait pas lui donner un autre adjectif pour le décrire si bien. Il pensait qu'il se souciait profondément de quelqu'un et avait peur que cela puisse être Legolas mais il n'y avait aucun moyen pour vérifier. Il ne savait pas comment il ferait pour aider quelqu'un en danger – tout le monde était en danger ! Comment être sûr que ce sentiment était réel ?

Son bras lui fit mal et il ferma les yeux. C'était comme si quelqu'un était entrain de le serrer, essayant de le retenir dans un espace trop petit pour lui.

Il cria, ouvrant les yeux à temps pour voir un couteau vernir droit sur sa poitrine. Il leva les bras, poussant en cri choqué quand il força sur sa magie. Le couteau se figea à mi-chemin et l'Orc semblait absolument stupéfait de constater qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger le bras, peu importe combien il essayait. Derrière Harrison, Haldir se retourna et serra son bras sanguinolent. Il écarquilla les yeux quand il avisa le couteau qui allait le frapper dans le dos et donna à Harrison une accolade.

« Je savais qu'il y avait une raison pour laquelle nous vous gardions » a-t-il plaisanté. La main de Harrison était sur son bras, appuyant fort en se concentrant sur le bras d'Haldir sans le sang. La coupure guéri d'elle-même, plus vite que les pouvoirs de guérison elfique et Haldir donna à son ami un sourire.

« Là, c'est mieux » murmura Harrison. Il se retourna, saisissant une flèche à la ceinture de Haldir et la pointa sur la personne courrant vers eux. Il baissa son bras quant il reconnu Aragorn.

« Que faites-vous ici ? Comment avez-vous... ? Vous venez juste d'apparaître ! » Chuchota l'humain.

Les deux autres sourirent légèrement et Harrison haussa les épaules. « Je suis nécessaire ici »

Ils se perdirent de vue les uns les autres dans la bataille, chacun attanquant leurs ennemis et les autres se battant pour se défendre. Harrison pouvait entendre se battre en provenance des portes et il devina facilement que les Orcs essayaient de défoncer avec un bélier le pont-levis. Il se pencha sur le mur le plus proche et fit un signe de la main vers les Orcs sur la chaussée. Cinq d'entre eux tombèrent. Aragorn et Gimli apparurent juste en face de la porte et, avec une deuxième attaque d'Harrison, les Orcs abandonnèrent le bélier, incapable de porter son poids avec tant de camarades morts.

Un harpon vint soudainement dans l'air. Harrison se jeta sur le côté, se heurtant douloureusement à Legolas qui avait accouru pour le sauver. Le harpon se fixa au mur où Harry se tenait l'instant d'avant et l'adolescent déposa un rapide baiser sur la bouche de son compagnon, stoppant les questions que Legolas avait envie de poser. Le blond coupa une corde attachée à un grappin et ils furent tout deux satisfaits de voir qu'une échelle tomba en arrière, écrasant un certain nombre de leurs ennemis.

« Visez les catapultes! » Cria quelqu'un. « Tuez les Orcs avec les épées ! » Un grappin survola le mur, et frappa l'homme qui avait crié. Il s'effondra au sol, son cou plié dans un angle fatal tandis que les Orcs commençaient à grimper à l'échelle.

« Prêt ? » Demanda à la légère Harrison.

« Je suis toujours prêt » Taquina Legolas.

« Est-ce un sous-entendu ? Maintenant ? » Rit Harrison. Il n'avait pas d'épée puisque le roi avait prit celle de Faramir quand il avait été envoyé dans les grottes mais il avait le couteau qu'il avait réussi à voler à l'Orc qui l'avait presque poignardé. Il avait aussi l'une des flèches de Haldir. Un sort rapide et la flèche flottait d'elle-même, poignardant les Orcs de gauche à droite et revenait toujours vers Harrison.

Legolas tira une flèche dans la tête d'un Orc qui tentait de se faufiler derrière Harry. « Veux-tu que ce soit un sous-entendu ? »

« Peut-être » Déclara l'adolescent avec un sourire. Il se baissa sous le coup d'une lame et leva son couteau, poignardant l'Orc à l'aine non protégée. L'épée chuta et Harrison la ramassa avidement.

« Vous aurez bientôt une belle collection d'armes, maître Elfe » grommela Gimli apparaissant derrière lui. »

« Je suis sur que je serais prêt à partager avec un ami » Ils partagèrent un sourire avec de s'élancer à nouveau dans la bataille.

« Dix-neuf ! »

« Vingt-trois ! »

« Tricheur ! Vingt-et-un ! » Legolas et Gimli criaient, peu importe à quelle distance ils étaient l'un de l'autre, et énuméraient le nombre d'Orcs qu'ils avaient réussi à tuer.

Harry sourit devant leur singeries avant de porter son attention sur Aragorn. Les portes avaient été défoncées quelques instants avant que Gimli n'apparaisse et Aragorn s'occupait de garder les Orcs loin de l'intérieur de la cour. Un messager avait été envoyé pour diriger les femmes et les enfants dans les grottes et dans les montagnes. Espérons que les soldats seraient en mesure de se battre assez longtemps pour distraire les Orcs alors que les femmes fuyaient vers le Gondor.

Une corne retentit, l'écho retentissant haut et fort à travers les plaines. Les Orcs et les hommes regardaient les gigantesques cornes jumelles creusées dans le flanc de la montagne à côté du Gouffre de Helm.

« La corne de Helm Poing de Marteau* » dit une voix. Il se tourna vers le roi Theoden. « Venez, nous devons rejoindre les autres dans la cour » Il se dirigea vers l'adolescent avant de le propulser en avant avec force. L'attention de Harrison n'était pas devant lui mais plutôt sur ce qui se passait derrière.

Il regarda le soleil se lever. C'était le cinquième jour depuis que Gandalf les avaient laissé pour trouver de l'aide. A mesure que le soleil se levait, il remarqua une lumière venir vers eux, plus rapide et plus brillante que le soleil. Avec un soupir, il s'arracha de l'emprise du roi et se pencha par dessus le mur autant qu'il le pouvait. « C'est Gandalf »

« Les Cavaliers du Rohan ! » Cria quelqu'un et une acclamation retentit à travers la cour.

A l'avant-garde était Gandalf, assis à califourchon sur Grispoil avec son bâton en hauteur. Le bâton brillait, s'embrasait, et les Orcs devaient couvrir leurs yeux pour ne pas devenir aveugles. Derrière le magicien 2000 soldats bannis du Rohan se tenaient là, plus que ravi de revenir à la maison et de se battre. Les soldats commencèrent à galoper vers le Gouffre de Helm, épées levées tandis qu'ils se battaient vaillamment. Les cavaliers tuèrent les Orcs à mesure qu'ils avançaient et entre les deux groupes de combattants, la bataille allait bientôt se terminer.

Harrison et les autres membres de la Communauté allèrent à la rencontre de Gandalf. « Vous vous êtes échappé non ? » Demanda le magicien.

Il n'était pas là quand ils avaient enfermé Harrison et le garçon essaya de comprendre comment il le savait. Soudain, ses yeux s'élargirent. « Toi ! » Siffla t-il à Legolas. « Tu le lui as demandé ! »

« J'avais à te maintenir en lieu sûr »

« Tu...tu...tu ne seras jamais autorisé à me toucher de nouveau ! » Bégaya le garçon, très en colère.

Haldir arriva derrière eux et offrit un petit arc à Gandalf. Eomer et certains de ses hommes avaient rejoint leur groupe et sa sœur Eowyn était là aussi. Alors qu'elle regardait de près Aragorn, ses yeux s'adoucirent, son frère l'observant de manière délicate. Eomer les regardaient curieusement quand Haldir se tourna vers la belle humaine et dit quelque chose en elfique (« _Êtes-vous finalement lié à votre compagnon, petit prince ? A t-il été bon avec vous?_)

Aragorn et Legolas essayèrent d'étouffer leur rires tandis que le visage de Harrison prenait une couleur rouge vif.

« Pourrions-nous ne pas en parler devant des gens qui nous comprennent ? » Siffla Harrison. Il évita le regard de son compagnon et d'Haldir.

Haldir fronça les sourcils mais Harrison pouvait dire qu'il était amusé et qu'il l'avait fait exprès. (_Mais, Harrison, j'ai besoin de savoir s'il a pris soin de vous, vous méritez le meilleur de ce qu'il peut vous offrir : confort, sécurité, bonheur, plaisir, beaucoup d'orgas.._) La main de Harrison se posa sur la bouche de l'Elfe, lui coupant la parole.

« C'est assez, merci » Murmura le garçon embarrassé.

Harrison tenta d'ignorer les rires provenant d'Aragorn et de Legolas mais ses joues restèrent rouge. Eomer se trouva très confus, un peu jaloux quand Legolas attira l'adolescent contre son flanc et l'embrassa. Malgré les mots antérieurs de Harrison de ne plus permettre à Legolas de le toucher, il ne s'éloigna pas du baiser. Au lieu de ça, il s'approcha de son compagnon. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour des épaules du blond, ses mains attiraient vers lui la tête de son compagnon. La main de Legolas alla sur la taille d'Harrison tirant les hanches contre lui. Leurs bouches fusionnèrent, leurs langues se battaient l'une avec l'autre et ils se tenaient là, caressant le corps de l'autre comme pour s'assurer que leur compagnon était vivant et indemne.

Alors que la plupart des gens et les Efles applaudissaient pour leur victoire, le petit groupe des amis de Harrison l'applaudissaient lui et son compagnon. Legolas rit doucement, tenant serré son amant et l'embrassa passionnément. Les acclamations redoublèrent, les familles et amis s'étaient retrouvés, et les deux âmes sœurs étaient perdus l'une dans l'autre, oubliant le bonheur et le chagrin envahissant le Gouffre de Helm.

Gandalf les regardaient avec un petit sourire sur son visage. Il n'allait pas les interrompre. En fin de compte, c'était lui qui avait conduit les autres loin. Ils méritaient d'être heureux autant qu'ils le pouvaient.

_La colère de Sauron sera terrible et il sera rapide. _Harrison entendit vaguement le magicien parler. _La bataille pour le Gouffre de Helm est terminée. La bataille pour la Terre du Milieu est sur le point de commencer. Tout notre espoir repose maintenant sur deux petits Hobbits._

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ce premier chapitre. N'hésitez pas à laisser des review, elles seront transmises à l'auteur.

Si vous voyez des fautes de conjugaison ou de temps, n'hésitez pas à le dire !

_*_Gandalf Maisongrise : Vient de la traduction des livres en français. En anglais, il s'agissait de Gandalf Greyhame (mante grise) mais hame a été traduit par home (maison) j'ai gardé la traduction française

_*_Helm Poing de Marteau : le neuvième roi du Rohan


	3. Le Retour du Roi

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages d'Harry Potter et du Seigneur des Anneaux appartiennent à J.K ROWLING ET TOLKIEN L'histoire ne m'appartient pas: elle est la propriété d'Aisling - Siobhan. Seule la traduction m'appartient.

**Résumé:** Harry Potter meurt lors de l'attaque de Voldemort. En raison d'une erreur ou d'un miracle, il ne passe pas dans l'au-delà. Au lieu de ça, il se réveille, vivant et charnel à l'extérieur de la citadelle du Gondor. Prit pour l'héritier d'Isildur, Harry est maintenu à l'écart jusqu'à ce que Faramir le libère accidentellement et rencontre un certain elfe blond.

**Avertissement:** Slash. LegolasXHarry. Violence.

**Bêta correctrice:** Chapitre corrigé par Cadalba que je remercie de sa rapidité et efficacité !

**Note**: Rating M - Histoire complète en 4 chapitres déjà publié en anglais.

**gras**_ : elfique_

_Italique_ : traduction de l'elfique

* * *

Étincelle III

Terre du Milieu. Forêt de Fangorn. Juillet 1998

Ils parcouraient la forêt de Fangorn, vers Isengard. Legolas et Aragorn gardaient les rênes en main, Harrison et Gimli montant respectivement derrière eux. Gandalf marchait à côté d'eux, son cheval sans passager. Ils traversèrent la frontière des arbres et s'arrêtèrent. Gandalf regarda autour de lui, des plis apparaissant autour de ses yeux tandis qu'il fronçait les sourcils. Ce qui était autrefois une épaisse forêt était à présent une terre stérile inondée. Il leva les yeux vers les deux tours et vit un visage le regarder à travers une fenêtre. Il maudit Saroumane pour la déforestation et la création de ses armes de guerre.

Gimli cria soudainement, sautant du cheval d'Aragorn. « Vous êtes là, vous deux ! Une belle chasse dans laquelle vous nous avez entraînés.»

« Les Hobbits ! » Marmonna Gandalf en se tournant vers la communauté.

Merry et Pippin sourirent à leurs amis. Ils étaient assis sur le haut de ce qui était avant une catapulte, chacun fumant une pipe bourrée de feuille de Langoulet, et prenaient de longues gorgées de bière contenue dans deux choppes. « Nous », dit Merry, « sommes assis sur le champ de la victoire et savourons quelques réconforts bien gagnés. »

Pippin sauta, suivi par Merry. « Nous sommes sous les ordres de Sylvebarbe, qui vient tout juste de reprendre les rênes de l'Isengard. »

Gandalf secoua la tête, descendit pour attraper Merry et le hisser sur le dos de Grispoil. Il regarda Pippin, se retourna vers le reste de la compagnie, et fronça les sourcils. « Où allez-vous vous asseoir, maître Hobbit ? »

« Il peut aller avec Harrison. » déclara doucement Legolas, souriant en descendant de son cheval. Je vais courir à leurs côtés. » Pippin s'avança vers eux, puis s'arrêta. Le Hobbit fixait quelque chose à travers le sol inondé. Il y avait une lumière qui brillait à travers l'eau boueuse et l'appelait. Pippin tendit une main et l'attrapa. Tendez la main vers moi, lui dit-elle, et il se pencha comme il lui était demandé et arracha la Palantir de l'eau. Il la regarda. La pierre était ronde, brillante, noire sauf pour une sphère rouge au centre qui clignait des paupières semblable à l'œil de Sauron.

« Donnez la moi, Pippin. » Dit sévèrement Gandalf, la main tendue. « Maintenant ». Involontairement, il la lui remit. Gandalf l'enveloppa dans sa cape et une part de Pippin cria sourdement, réclamant un dernier coup d'oeil sur la pierre.

XXX

Terre du Milieu, Gouffre de Helm. Juillet 1998.

Harrison regardait le roi Theoden prononcer un discours, mais il ne l'écoutait pas. Son esprit était focalisé sur autre chose. Aragorn était vivant : il n'était pas mort, Harrison n'avait pas échoué. Il y avait encore une chance qu'Arwen vive assez longtemps pour se marier avec le Rodeur et Harrison serait doté de son immortalité. Les Valars avaient promis, mais seulement si Arwen vivait assez longtemps. Pour qu'elle vive de la même manière qu'Aragorn. Harrison prit une profonde inspiration et expira de soulagement en entendant l'écho du rire d'Aragorn à travers la pièce. Il était vivant. Il y avait encore une chance.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, les doigts doucement serrés. Harry ouvrit les yeux, souriant en tournant la tête pour regarder son compagnon. Legolas. Celui pour qui Harry faisait _tout cela_. Sans Legolas, le sourire d'Harry s'effacerait, il serait très probable que les Elfes de la Lothlorien ne l'aurait jamais accueilli. Ils avaient toujours su qu'il allait devenir le compagnon d'un elfe, et ils l'avaient traité comme tel. Si ce n'est pas pour Legolas, ils n'en auraient rien eu à faire. Toute sa vie tournait autour du blond à présent et Harrison sourit à cette pensée.

« Pourquoi donc souris-tu ? » Demanda Legolas.

Harrison fit un signe de tête vers une table un peu à l'écart. Merry et Pippin dansaient dessus et chantaient. « Ils m'amusent. »

« Ils nous amusent, maître Elfe. » Souffla Gimli qui prenait un siège à côté d'eux.

« _Ah, vous pouvez chercher loin, voir et revoir dans tous les coins, jamais bière n'aura si bon goût que celle que l'on trouve par chez nous ! _» Les deux Hobbits chantaient ensemble, agitant leur choppe de bière et les bras en jetant leurs jambes en l'air. « _Quelle que soit votre chopine, même dans une bouteille divine, quelle que soit la taille de votre flacon, elle doit venir du Vert Del__ragon ! _» Ils frappèrent leurs bières l'une contre l'autre et burent cul sec. Merry cria « J'ai gagné » quand ils descendirent de la table.

Harrison rit doucement, tournant sur son siège pour poser un doux baiser sur les lèvres de Legolas. « Ils m'amusent vraiment. »

Tout le monde continuait à boire, à par les elfes plutôt réticents. Merry et Pippin chantèrent de nombreuses chansons puis il fut temps de se coucher. Tout le monde dormait quand Legolas quitta son compagnon endormi et rejoignit Aragorn sur le balcon. « Que faites-vous ? » Demanda t-il.

« J'observe les étoiles. » Lui dit Aragorn.

Le blond fronça les sourcils. « Qu'est ce qu'elles vous disent ? »

« Rien, je ne sais pas encore, mon ami. »

Legolas ouvrait la bouche pour répondre mais un cri assourdissant retentit de la chambre. La Communauté avait choisi de dormir ensemble, chacun recroquevillé sur un lit ou un sac de couchage à même le sol. Ils avaient laissé le lit à Gandalf. Aragorn se précipita à l'intérieur. Au ralenti, il vit Gandalf arracher la Palantir des mains de Pippin. Harrison était assis sur le plancher, regardant le Hobbit hurler et se tordre sans expression sur son visage. Legolas tomba sur le sol à ses côtés, cherchant à consoler l'homme.

« Qu'avez-vous vu ? » Demanda Gandalf en secouant le Hobbit. Les yeux de Pippin étaient inexpressifs. Il soufflait, tremblant encore sous l'emprise de Gandalf.

« J'ai vu. » Commença t-il avant de frissonner. « J'ai vu un arbre blanc dans une cour de pierre. Il était mort. Et la ville brûlait. »

« Minas Tirith. » Murmura Harrison, ses yeux verts élargis fixés sur Aragorn.

« Quoi d'autre ? Quoi d'autre ? » Demanda Gandalf avec impatience.

« Sauron. Il me blessait. Il m'a posé des questions. » Les mains de Pippin tremblaient. Merry s'empara d'elles et les pressa légèrement pour donner du courage à son ami.

« Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez dit sur Frodon et l'Anneau ? »

« Rien » Gandalf et les autres soupirèrent de soulagement.

Un peu plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent dans l'atrium menant aux appartements du roi. Il y avait une table sur laquelle une carte était étalée, quelques chaises en bois et des banderoles accrochées aux murs mais pas grand chose d'autre. La Communauté se tenait au milieu de la pièce, regardant le roi, sa nièce et son neveu. Harrison était devant la table, ses doigts traçant les contours de la Forêt Noire avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Legolas se tenait derrière lui, une main sur celle d'Harry.

« Quand ce sera fini, je t'y conduirais. » Promis l'elfe blond.

« C'est un crétin » s'écria Gandalf et tous ceux qui écoutaient se retournèrent vers Pippin. « Mais un crétin honnête au moins. » Le vieux magicien se dirigea lentement vers Aragorn et murmura. « Il ne peut pas rester ici »

« Je vais le prendre. Je vais avertir le Gondor. » La tête de Harrison se leva au nom de son ancienne demeure, ses yeux posés sur Aragorn.

« Non, vous devez voyager vers le Gondor par un chemin différent. Aragorn, vous devez aller par la rivière et suivre les Bateaux Noirs. Je vais avertir le Seigneur Denethor. » Gandalf se tourna vers Harrison et tendit la main. L'homme secoua la tête doucement, se rapprocha du magicien tout en gardant contact avec le torse de Legolas. L'elfe resserra son étreinte sur la taille de son compagnon et attendit. « Vous ne voulez pas venir ? »

« Je viendrai quand je serai nécessaire, Mithrandir. »

« Très bien. Je vous verrais au Gondor, mon garçon. Venez Pippin. » Merry les regarda s'éloigner du haut d'une tour de guet. Il poussa tout sur son passage afin qu'il puisse se hisser sur le bois et dire adieu à son ami. Gandalf monta sur Grispoil, son bâton dans une main et l'autre sur les rênes. Pippin s'assit devant lui, les yeux fermés et le Mearas partir du Gouffre de Helm.

Les Elfes partirent après eux. Harrison leur dit au revoir et les regarda s'éloigner. Haldir tourna la tête et regarda Harry. Avec un sourire, l'elfe partit. L'homme se pencha en arrière contre Legolas, cherchant du réconfort, comme Aragorn réconfortait Merry.

« Ils iront bien. »

« _Les Valars soient avec eux_. » Répondit Harrison en elfique.

XXX

Terre du Milieu. Fondcombe. Août 1998

C'était la fin du troisième Age de la Terre du Milieu. Le temps des hommes était révolu et il était temps pour les Elfes d'avancer. Mais tant que le mal du Mordor se propageait, les elfes s'affaibliraient. Ils étaient des créatures de lumière et ils faneraient dans l'ombre de Sauron. Il était temps pour eux de naviguer vers les Terres Immortelles. Navires qui les attendaient aux Havres Gris pour les amener à Valinor. Arwen était maussade sur son cheval. Ils avançaient lentement avec le reste de ses semblables, ceux qui étaient heureux d'échapper à la deuxième guerre. Elle pleurait, des gouttes amères frôlaient ses lèvres.

Elle ne voulait pas partir.

Elle ne pouvait pas supporter le fait d'abandonner Aragorn. Une partie d'elle savait que son père avait raison, il n'y avait plus rien pour elle ici, hormis la mort. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regretter d'être là, loin de la maison qu'elle avait connue toute sa vie. Pourquoi? Pourquoi s'enfuyait-elle en laissant son amant là bas tout seul ? Il n'était pas mort, elle le sentait, mais si elle le quittait, il pourrait tout aussi bien l'être.

Elle retient ses larmes en tournant la tête pour regarder la forêt. Les elfes l'entouraient de toutes parts mais c'était comme si elle pouvait voir à travers eux. Elle vit Aragorn. Il avait l'air plus vieux et elle se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas réel. Elle tint serrées les rênes de son cheval : il n'était pas nécessaire de mettre pied à terre. Aragorn n'était pas vraiment là.

Un enfant courut à travers les arbres. Ses cheveux bruns ondulés arrivant au niveau du menton comme Aragorn. Le cœur d'Arwen battait douloureusement lorsqu'Aragorn se pencha sur le garçon et le soulevait en l'air. L'enfant la regarda fixement tandis qu'Aragorn ne semblait pas s'apercevoir de sa présence. Autour du cou de l'enfant était accrochée l'Etoile du Soir. La même qu'elle avait donnée à Aragorn.

Elle tira fort sur les rênes et le cheval s'arrêta. Un ami de son père s'arrêta devant elle, tendant la main vers elle. « Dame Arwen, on ne peut attendre. » Elle le regarda puis se tourna vers la forêt silencieuse où était sa vision quelques instants plus tôt. Arwen tourna son cheval et partit au galop vers la maison.

« Pourquoi es-tu ici, Arwen? » Demanda le seigneur Elrond avec colère quand elle apparut sur le seuil. Il prit ses mains mais elle recula.

« Qu'avez-vous vu ? Vous avez le don de voyance, dites-moi ce que vous avez vu. »

« J'ai regardé ton avenir et j'y ai vu la mort. » Lui dit-il tristement, en lui tendant la main.

Elle les lui serra, souriant doucement à son père. « Vous y avez vu aussi la vie. Vous avez vu qu'il y avait un enfant. Vous avez vu mon fils. »

« Ce futur est presque révolu. »

« Mais il n'est pas perdu, **Ada**(_père_). Si je le quitte aujourd'hui, je le regretterait toute ma vie » Elrond la regarda. Elle était pâle mais ses joues étaient roses et ses yeux lumineux. Elle avait l'air plus heureuse que depuis que la communauté était partie de Fondcombe.

« Que veux tu que je fasse, ma fille? »

« Reforger l'épée d'Elendil. » Il hocha la tête. Arwen rassembla les fragments de l'épée qui avait jadis tué Sauron en se parlant doucement, récitant une rime qu'elle entendait dans ses rêves encore et encore, attendant de passer de la prémonition à la réalité. « _Des cendres le feu sera ranimé. De l'ombre, la lumière jaillira. Reforgée sera la lame qui a été brisée. Le sans couronne sera à nouveau roi. »_

Après avoir donné les fragments de l'épée, son père l'a conduisit à un lit. Elle essaya de se reposer mais dans son sommeil, elle se tournait et se retournait et finalement, elle renonça. Elle se leva et alla rejoindre son père à l'extérieur sur le balcon. Ils étaient tout les deux dans la nuit pendant que deux elfes travaillaient pour reforger la lame brisée. Main dans la main ils attendaient.

« Tes mains sont si froides. » déclara le seigneur Elrond après un certain temps. « La vie des Eldar te quitte. »

« C'était mon choix. Ada, que vous le vouliez ou non … Désormais il n'y a aucun bateau qui puisse m'emmener loin d'ici » Elle lui sourit tristement et porta la main sous son col. Elle retira un petit pendentif, de la taille d'un médaillon, de couleur mat sur une chaîne d'argent. Sur l'avant de l'attache était gravé la lettre « H » stylisée. « J'ai choisi une vie mortelle, Ada. Quand je dormais, les Valars m'ont parlé. Ils ont fait la promesse à Grand-mère d'offrir mon immortalité à son fils »

« Fils ? J'ai un frère ? » Le front du seigneur Elrond se plissa dans la confusion. Personne ne lui avait annoncé la naissance d'un elfe. Legolas était le dernier Elfing né et c'était il y a trois cents ans.

« C'est un être humain, un enfant pris pour l'héritier d'Isildur. Ils m'ont dit qu'il était le compagnon de Legolas de la Forêt Noire. Je ne vois pas pourquoi deux elfes devraient mourir en tant que mortels au lieu d'un mortel qui vivrait comme un elfe. » Elle sourit doucement, sa main caressant le visage de son père. « Quand il commencera à briller, je serai mortelle. Mon immortalité deviendra sienne. »

« Et s'il ne s'allume jamais ? »

« C'est que moi ou Aragorn sera mort trop tôt. » Elle resta ensuite silencieuse. Le vent soufflait autour d'elle, ses cheveux éventant son visage. Arwen ferma les yeux et écouta avec son cœur des nouvelles de son amant. Les arbres étaient silencieux.

XXX

Terre du Milieu. Gouffre de Helm. Août 1998

**(lemon)**

Ils se déplaçaient dans le noir, haletant doucement, chair contre chair. Leurs lèvres se rencontraient en baisers mouillés, langues dehors et se goûtaient, se taquinaient. Harrison gémissaient, ses ongles griffant le dos de Legolas tandis que l'elfe aspirait la peau fine de sa gorge.

Le blond épingla les mains d'Harry sur le sol. Il leva la tête pour voir le visage de son compagnon et lui sourit. « Arrêtes de combattre. Tu sais que je vais gagner. »

« C'est vrai ? » Harrison haletait et il leva la tête pour quémander un baiser. Legolas captura ses lèvres. Elles bougèrent ensemble. Leurs baisers n'étaient ni amers ni doux mais remplis de passion, de désir et de désespoir. Bientôt, le Gondor les appellerait et quelle que soit la décision du roi Theoden, la communauté devra y répondre. Mais en attendant, ils s'accrochaient désespérément à l'autre.

Harrison réussit à libérer ses mains, l'une d'elle allant s'emmêler dans les cheveux de Legolas et l'autre se plaqua sur le sol pour s'y appuyer. Ses jambes entouraient la taille de Legolas et il roula. Pris par surprise, l'elfe se retrouva sur le dos, son compagnon assis sur lui.

Harrison gémit. Le changement de position fit entrer Legolas plus profondément dans son corps et l'humain rejeta sa tête en arrière, haletant, et profita de la pression. « Est-ce que cela signifie que je gagne ? » Demanda Harrison en roulant ses hanches.

Legolas gémit à la sensation. « Fais le encore et tu gagnes » Harry leva les hanches, se soulevant légèrement avant de redescendre sur la hampe de chair. Le mouvement leur tira des cris identiques. Des mains serraient la taille de Harrison, aidant la montée et la descente du garçon. Legolas écarta les jambes, les pliant et appuyant les pieds sur le sol. Il poussa fortement et Harrison hurla en sentant sa prostate frappée de plein fouet à chaque mouvement de l'elfe.

« Je t'aime » murmura Harry. Il baissa la tête, offrant sa bouche à son amant. Legolas scella leur lèvres volontiers. Leurs baisers devenaient de plus en plus mouillés à mesure que leur libération se rapprochait.

« Je t'aime aussi » haleta Legolas en sentant la douce chaleur au niveau de l'aine. « Je me sens si bien » Il délaissa une de ses mains alors posée sur les hanches de Harrison et la déplaça sur l'érection du garçon. Ils la caressa durement, dans la longueur, et Harry cria, cambrant le dos et poussant vers le bas, sur les genoux de Legolas. Il vint en un cri, ses ongles griffant la peau pâle du torse de l'elfe. Legolas saisit les cuisses d'Harry violemment en jouissant. Ses hanches frémissaient pendant qu'il éjaculait et Harrison couché mollement sous lui avait un doux sourire sur son visage.

**(fin lemon)**

« Wow » Dit enfin l'adolescent.

Legolas se blottit doucement contre le cou d'Harry, riant légèrement. Avant qu'il ne puisse parler, des gens commencèrent à crier. L'elfe se redressa, se plaçant face à son compagnon, et brandit son épée. La porte s'ouvrit et, nu comme le jour de sa naissance, Legolas avait épinglé l'homme dans un mur en une seconde.

Harrison plaça sa main sur son compagnon qui laissa l'homme partir. « Désolé » bégaya l'homme en rougissant. Ses yeux erraient dans la pièce, essayant désespérément de les garder hors des deux beaux corps nus devant lui. « Le Gondor a appelé à l'aide. Le roi Theoden a déclaré que le Rohan répondra. Ils vous attendent. » Il se retourna et courut comme il était venu, sans attendre de réponse.

« Eh bien » rit doucement Harrison « nous avons terminé juste à temps. » Le blond leva yeux avant de fermer la porte. « Réflexe » dit Harry en jetant les vêtements à Legolas. L'elfe les prit habilement et commença à s'habiller.

Ils quittèrent la salle en silence. Il était facile de trouver les autres. Ils étaient tous réunis dans la cour, écoutant attentivement le roi. « Eomer, rassemble les Rohirrim. Gamlin, vers le sud. Convoquez autant d'hommes valides que vous pourrez trouver à Dunharrow. Grimbold, amenez les hommes de Ouestfolde. Rapidement. Vous, allez au nord. » Les hommes se hâtèrent de faire leur devoir.

En moins d'une heure, trois des hommes du roi avaient déjà quitté le Gouffre de Helm à la recherche de renfort. Son neveu, Eomer, était avec les autres chevaux sellés. Tout les chevaux du pays étaient prêts à être montés et ils se tenaient en rangs avec un cavalier à leur côté. Eowyn attendait près de son cheval, cachant une épée sous sa selle.

« Vous montez avec eux ? » Demanda Aragorn, toisant la poigne de l'épée.

Elle la poussa plus loin sous la couverture. « Jusqu'au campement. C'est la tradition. »

Aragorn pinça les lèvres mais elle ne rajouta rien. Lorsqu'ils montèrent à cheval, Aragorn resta à côté de Legolas. Harrison montait en amazone, devant le bond, mais il ne dit rien.

Il regarda en bas, fixant l'eau en-dessous d'eux, comme ils passaient par la rivière. Elle serpentait à travers cette partie du Rohan, un moment ils seraient sur la terre ferme et l'autre dans la rivière. Chaque fois qu'il y avait de l'eau sous eux, l'attention d'Harrison était axée uniquement sur elle.

« Que cherchez-vous ? » lui demanda gentiment Aragorn qui ne s'attendait pas vraiment à avoir une réponse.

Sur le dos de son cheval, Gimli renifla. « Il n'y a aucun poisson dans cette rivière, mon garçon, si c'est ce que vous recherchez. »

Harrison sourit au nain avant de revenir aux images qui jouaient devant lui. « Que vois tu, mon amour ? » Demanda Legolas. L'inquiétude dans sa voix attira l'attention de Harrison et l'humain le regarda avec des yeux vitreux.

« Je vois des choses qui étaient, des choses qui sont et certaines choses qui ne se sont pas encore passées. » Il baissa les yeux vers l'eau.

Au dessus de sa tête, un Nagzul volait. Osgiliath était envahie. Les Orcs étaient apparus de tous les côtés, beaucoup plus nombreux que les soldats. Faramir déglutit difficilement. « Retraite ! » Cria t-il en menant ses hommes vers Minas Tirith. « Courrez ! » Il avait combattu durement : il avait essayé. Il cria, esquiva vers le bas le monstre qui s'abattait sur lui. Les hommes saisirent leurs chevaux, montèrent et galopèrent pour leur vie. Faramir était au milieu de la troupe. Il n'était pas le premier à abandonner, mais il n'était pas le dernier non plus. Après tout, il avait tout autant le droit de fuir comme les autres l'ont fait. Le Nazgûl ne sembla pas remarquer qu'ils partaient et les Orcs ne les pourchassaient pas. Ils tenaient captive la dernière défense du Gondor : ils n'avaient pas besoin de prendre en chasse une poignée d'hommes. Faramir pensa qu'ils étaient en sécurité. Il pouvait voir les portes de Minas Tirith devant lui, il était presque à la maison.

Soudain, il fut dans l'air, soulevé par l'un des Nazgûl. Et puis, tout aussi soudainement, il tomba. Il n'eut pas le temps de crier avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Mort.

La tête de Harrison remonta soudainement. Il cligna lentement des yeux, mettant ses images au loin, au fin fond de son esprit. Ce n'était pas encore arrivé, il se pourrait que ce ne soit jamais le cas. Un sentiment familier l'envahit. Tout comme il avait su qu'Haldir pouvait être sauvé, il savait qu'il pouvait aussi sauver la vie de Faramir. Sa peau frissonna, ses bras et son ventre chauffaient et il pouvait sentir la magie qui augmentait en lui. Il devait y aller. Il avait besoin d'y aller comme il avait eut besoin de sortir des grottes au Gouffre de Helm.

« Je t'aime. » lui dit-il. Ce n'était pas assez bas pour empêcher Aragorn et Gimli d'entendre et ils se retournèrent tout deux vers lui et Legolas. Tout les trois le regardaient avec peur.

« Qu'as-tu vu ? » Demanda Legolas doucement.

« Qui meurt ? » Gimli grommela « Je parie que c'est moi. »

« Non, mon ami, ce n'est pas vous. » Les bras serrés autour de Legolas, ce dernier lâcha les rênes. Heureusement, ces animaux sont des animaux grégaires et le cheval continua à suivre les autres. « Ce n'est pas moi non plus, amour. Sois en paix. Mais je dois y aller. »

« Nous allons aussi vite que nous pouvons, maître elfe » Dit calmement Aragorn. « Nous serons bientôt à Dunharrow. »

« Je dois aller plus vite. Je dois être maintenant à Osgiliath. » Il se tourna vers Legolas. Calmement, il atteint le visage du blond et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent doucement. L'elfe ne put s'empêcher de sentir un 'au revoir' laissé sous silence quand Harrison se recula. « Je te verrais lorsque vous atteindrez le Gondor._Puissent les Valars te garder._»

Sur ce, il ferma les yeux. Il laissa le sentiment qui brûlait à l'intérieur de lui éclater et avec un « crack » il disparut. Harrison se sentait comme s'il tombait, ou volait il n'en était pas sûr, mais il pouvait sentir le vent se précipiter dans ses cheveux. Il serra les jambes et fut choqué de sentir un cheval entre elles. Il ouvrit les yeux. Il y avait un homme assis en face de lui, dans la direction de la marche.

« Qu'est-ce...Comment ? » S'écria l'homme en dégainant son épée.

« Paix, Faramir, Je suis un ami. » Dit-il à l'homme, sachant instinctivement qui c'était. Des cris emplissaient l'air et le Nazgûl commença à envahir le ciel derrière eux. Les créatures gagnaient du terrain sur les hommes, les chevaux ne pouvant les distancer. Un Nazgûl s'élança vers le bas, vers Faramir et Harrison, mais l'adolescent tendit la main, prêt à faire fonctionner sa magie. « Lumos ! » murmura-t-il et une lumière brilla entre lui et le Nazgûl. Il hurla de nouveau, fit un écart et s'écrasa au sol.

Une autre lumière se joingnit à lui, Gandalf s'élançant avec Pippin collé à sa poitrine. Son bâton au dessus de la tête, il émettait une lumière qui chassa les créatures restantes. En voyant le Magicien Blanc, le soldat galopa plus vite, plus déterminé que jamais à survivre pour voir de nouveau Minas Tirith.

Les formes se refermèrent sur eux et Harrison sauta de cheval, disparaissant dans la foule avant que Faramir ne le voit. L'homme regarda autour de lui, essayant de le trouver, mais son regard atterri sur Pippin.

A bout de souffle, il parla à Gandalf. « Ils ont navigué au large de la rivière du Pelennor. Les Orcs ont prit le pont et la rive ouest. Osgiliath a été dépassée. » Ses yeux restaient fixé sur Pippin.

« Ce n'est pas le premier semi-homme que vous voyez. » Silencieusement, Faramir secoua la tête.

« Vous avez vu Frodon et Sam ? » Pippin pleura. Lorsque Faramir hocha la tête, le Hobbit demanda « Où ? »

« Je les ai vu en Ithilien, il y a environ deux jours. Mais Gandalf, ils ont pris la route de la Vallée de Morgul. » Il détourna les yeux, comme s'il avait honte de les avoir laisser prendre cette direction.

« Et par le col de Cirith Ungol. » Soupira Gandalf.

« Est-ce une mauvaise chose ? » demanda Pippin. Mais personne ne lui répondit. Au lieu de cela, Faramir suivit Gandalf à l'intérieur de la citadelle afin qu'ils puissent tout expliquer au Seigneur Denethor. Pippin était désireux de se renseigner sur le sort de ses amis mais Gandalf insista pour que tout lui soit expliqué quand tout le monde sera réuni et que le seigneur Denethor puisse également donner son avis. Harrison sourit. Dans la foule, il avait écouté discrètement et rit quand Gandalf parla de manière si peu charitable de l'Intendant du Gondor.

XXX

Terre du Milieu. Minas Tirith. Août 1998

Harry voyait à travers la porte. Il pouvait voir Pippin, à genoux devant le seigneur Denethor parler doucement, mais Harry n'essayait même pas d'écouter. Gandalf se tenait à côté du Hobbit, l'air plutôt irrité. Derrière lui, Faramir était avec deux autres soldats avec des air affligés. Il savait qu'il devait aller dans la salle. Les deux gardes à la porte ne l'avaient pas encore remarqué, ils devaient à peine être en mesure de l'empêcher d'aller à l'intérieur. Mais il n'était pas sûr d'être prêt.

Le seigneur Denethor l'avait élevé, emprisonné mais il ne l'avait pas tué. Il lui avait donné de la nourriture, des vêtements, une chance de vivre et l'intendant n'a jamais levé la main sur lui. Et malgré le désir évident de Denethor, il n'avait jamais molesté Harry. Dans l'ensemble, il avait eu une enfance relativement heureuse.. Si ce n'est le fait que le seigneur Denethor avait essayé de le forcer à se marier avec Boromir, Harrison aurait joyeusement habité dans la Citadelle jusqu'à ce que Legolas, Aragorn et Gimli arrivent. Il aurait rencontré son compagnon mais six mois plus tard.

Il ne devait rien à Denethor, à moins qu'il ne pense aux choses matérielles qu'il avait reçu et le fait qu'il n'avait pas été _prisonnier_. Et puis l'homme avait évolué de manière irrationnelle depuis son évasion. Boromir était mort. Harrison ne pouvait pas être forcé de l'épouser. Mais Faramir était encore en vie.

Harrison regarda par la porte. Denethor souriait doucement à Pippin et lui tendit sa main à baiser. Il se leva de son trône et Harry fit un pas en avant, puis hésita.

« Allégeance avec amour. » déclara Denethor, regardant toujours Pippin. « Vaillance avec honneur. Déloyauté avec vengeance. » Ses yeux se fixèrent sur Faramir, et l'homme baissa la tête de honte. « Ton frère a gardé la défense pendant de nombreuses année. Pourquoi faut-il que tu en sois incapable ? »

« Mon seigneur, que voulez-vous que je fasse ? » Demanda humblement Faramir. Harry marchait dans la salle mais les deux gardes ne semblaient pas l'empêcher de rentrer. Ils pensaient probablement qu'il était un Hobbit.

« Je n'aurais pas cédé le pont de Pelennor. »

« Mon seigneur ! La ville était envahie ! » le seigneur Denethor grognait légèrement. Il regarda autour de lui, ses yeux se posèrent sur Harrison et ils s'élargirent. « Père ? »

Il ignora Faramir. « Tu es revenu vers moi. » Denethor marcha vivement vers Harrison, pris ses deux mains sans attendre de résistance de la part d'Harry et les porta à sa bouche pour l'embrasser. « Mon enfant, tu es revenu à la maison. »

« Vous voulez le renvoyer. » Ce n'était pas une question. Harry se tourna vers Faramir, qui était sous le choc. « Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça. »

Le seigneur Denethor rit doucement. « Enfant, je suis le roi ici, je commande mon armée. Je ne vais pas perdre Osgiliath »

« La ville est assiégée, mon seigneur ! » Faramir pleurait, son visage était pâle. Son père ne voulait pas vraiment qu'il parte juste pour mourir, si ?

« Y a t-il un commandant qui a encore le courage d'accéder à la volonté de son seigneur ? » Demanda cruellement Denethir, en ricanant dans la direction de son désormais unique fils. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans le dos des mains de Harry, mais le garçon resta silencieux.

« Je vois. » Murmura Faramir. Sa dignité n'était plus, il avait l'air faible et résigné, prêt à tomber. « Vous aurez souhaité que je sois mort et que Boromir soit encore en vie. » Le seigneur Denethor hocha la tête en silence. « Comme vous regrettez Boromir, je ferai ce que je peux pour en être digne. » Faramir s'inclina, les larmes aux yeux, et se dirigea précipitamment hors de la pièce. Les deux soldats le suivirent. Il s'arrêta à la porte et sans regarder en arrière, il dit « Si je reviens, père, ayez une plus haute opinion de moi. »

« Vous ne pouvez pas être sérieux ? » Siffla Harry avec colère. Comme le seigneur Denethor n'empêcha pas les hommes de partir, Harry enleva ses mains de la poigne de Denethor. « **Garich i DHOL goll o Orch** ! _(vous avez la tête creuse d'un Orc_) » Il se dirigea vers Gandalf et le regarda d'un air suppliant. « Vous devez faire quelque chose. Je n'ai pas sauvé la vie de Faramir juste pour qu'il meurt ensuite dans une mission suicide. »

« Venez Pippin. » Ordonna Gandalf. Avec le Hobbit à ses côtés, le magicien essaya de raisonner les soldats. Harrison était resté là où il était, attendant.

Le seigneur Denethor parla le premier. « Pourquoi m'as-tu quitté ? N'étais-je pas bon avec toi ? » Une main se posa sur l'épaule de Harrison.

« Vous avez voulu me marier avec quelqu'un que je n'aimais pas. »

La main sur son épaule se serra. « L'as tu connu ? »

« Il était un homme bon et j'ai eut l'honneur de le connaître avant qu'il ne meure. Mais je ne savais pas l'aimer quand vous l'avez offert à moi. Si les circonstances avaient été différentes, je l'aurais pris pour mari. Brave, beau, fort, il aurait été bon pour moi. » Quand il parlait, Harrison gardait ses yeux sur le mur, refusant de regarder le seigneur Denethor ou de réagir à ses mouvements.

Plus Harry faisait les louanges de Boromir plus Denethor laissait ses mains pendre. Il était maintenant légèrement appuyé sur Harrison, frottant doucement sa peau. « Quelles circonstances devaient être différentes, mon enfant ? »

« J'ai un compagnon que j'aime » chuchota Harrison. La main qui se déplaçait s'arrêta brusquement dans son dos, ses doigts se crispant le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

« Compagnon ? » Cracha l'Intendant.

« Le Prince Legolas de la Forêt Noire. C'est mon compagnon et je suis le sien. »

« Un elfe ? » Harrison hocha lentement la tête. Le seigneur Denethor grogna et s'arracha de l'enfant. « Vas t-en » Il agita sa main en direction de la porte, avant qu'il ne se dirige vers le trône et se jette dessus. Harrison marcha lentement, calmement hors de la salle. Quand il ferma la porte, il entendit le seigneur Denethir dire « Vas t-en, attraction. Ma propre tentation. »

Harry pouvait sentir les yeux de l'homme sur son dos. Il frissonna.

XXX

Terre du Milieu. Dunharrow. Août 1998

Le roi Theoden soupira. Il regarda Aragorn et secoua la tête. « Six milles hommes. Moins de la moitié de ce que j'avais espéré. »

« Ce ne sera pas suffisant pour repousser les forces du Mordor. » Dit le Rôdeur. Un cri retentit et tous deux se retournèrent. Un homme avait du mal à tirer son cheval de devant une fissure dans la montagne. Legolas se tenait à côté de lui avec Gimli, pensif. Il n'y avait pas de tentes dressées à l'ombre de la montagne et aucun cheval n'arpentait la route qui conduisait dans la montagne. Tous les hommes se recroquevillaient en la regardant.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda Legolas a Aragorn qui était apparu à leur côté.

« Dimholt. La porte sous la montagne. »

Theoden vint à eux et fronça les sourcils. « Autrefois, pendant la dernière guerre contre Sauron, les hommes qui habitaient dans la montagne ont offert leur allégeance à Isildur. Mais au moment de la bataille, ils l'abandonnèrent ? Il plaça une malédiction sur eux. Ils ne trouveraient de repos jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient rempli leur serment au roi du Gondor.

Gimli souffla. « Une montagne est une montagne pour un nain. » Un vent froid les traversa, les glaçant et chacun d'eux frémirent. « Mais c'est une mauvaise montagne. »

« Quand partirons nous ? » demanda Legolas. Ils suivaient le roi Theoden autour du campement. Interroger ceux envoyés en éclaireurs en essayant de déterminer combien de personnes devraient encore arriver.

« Peut-être que d'autres viendront ? » Suggéra le roi.

« Chaque minute perdue accélère la défaite du Gondor. » Insista Aragorn. « Nous attendrons la nuit mais nous devrons partir à l'aube. »

« _Ne pouvons-nous pas partir plus tôt ?_ » Murmura Legolas en elfique.

«_ Je sais que votre compagnon vous manque. Nous partons à l'aube, Legolas. Nous serons au Gondor en quelques jours. Vous le verrez bientôt._ » Assura Aragorn dans la même langue.

« Ne vous sentez-vous pas mis un peu de côté ? » Dit Gimli au roi avec un petit rire.

Legolas le tapa légèrement à l'épaule. Il échangea un sourire avec Aragorn. « Nous avons parlé de ma passion inébranlable pour Harrison et les bruits de désir qu'il fait. »

Le visage de Gimli rougit mais Legolas et Aragorn essayèrent de ne pas rire. « Bon, euh, eh bien. Ne parlez plus de lui. Ou parlez encore en elfique. » Il se détourna d'eux en murmurant « Je ne vais plus jamais être en mesure de regarder le garçon à nouveau. »

Quand le nain fut hors de vue, Legolas eut un petit rire. « Il ira bien. »

« Il le sera. » Aragorn prit les main de l'elfe et les serra. « Nous y serons bientôt. »

Le roi Theoden hocha la tête. « Nous partirons à l'aube. »

Quand Aragorn dormi cette nuit là, il rêva de sa compagne. Arwen était pâle et avait l'air maladif mais elle était heureuse de le voir. Ddans ses rêves, il l'embrassa. Puis il se réveilla.

« Monseigneur ? Le roi Theoden vous attend. » Parla un homme, la tête regardant à travers le rideau de l'ouverture de la tente. Le Rôdeur hocha la tête, attendit que l'homme parte et se leva.

Il pénétra dans la tente du roi. Theoden était à gauche. Une personne, drapée dans un long manteau noir, s'approcha d'Aragorn. Le premier instinct du rôdeur était d'attaquer mais il se calma et attendit. La capuche retombée, il reconnu le seigneur Elrond de Fondcombe qui lui souriait tristement.

« Elle se meurt. » Murmura t-il. Le cœur d'Aragorn se serra douloureusement. « Elle se bat pour tenir le coup. Pour vous. Et pour Harrison et Legolas. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous... ? »

« Vous ne le savez pas ? Arwen a choisi une vie mortelle. Son immortalité est sienne mais les Valars ont choisi de l'accorder à quelqu'un d'autre. Arwen et vous devez à la fois survivre à cette guerre, vivre et vous marier. Elle porte un pendentif, à donner à Harrison, si elle survit assez longtemps. Sa vie ne tient qu'à un fil. Vous devez faire la même chose. »

« Nous n'avons pas assez d'hommes. » Admit doucement Aragorn. Autant il voulait gagner et survivre, autant il savait que cette guerre était probablement une cause perdue. Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient espérer faire était de distraire les forces de Sauron assez longtemps pour permettre à Frodon et Sam d'atteindre la Montagne du Destin.

« Vous avez besoin de plus. Et il y en a plus. » Elrond se tut, déglutit difficilement et reprit la parole. « Il y a ceux qui habitent dans la montagne. »

« Des traîtres. Des meurtriers » Cracha le rôdeur. « Ils ne vont pas répondre à l'appel. »

« Ils répondront au roi du Gondor ! » Cria l'elfe, retirant une épée de sa robe. Il remit l'épée à Aragorn qui la prit et la caressa avec révérence. « Andúril, la flamme de l'ouest, forgée à partir des fragments de Narsil. »

« Sauron n'a pas oublié l'épée d'Elendil. »

« _Je donne de l'espoir aux hommes_ » murmura le seigneur Elrond.

« _Je n'en garde aucun pour moi-même_. »

Aragorn sortit de la tente. L'elfe ne le suivit pas, il repartira à Fondcombe dans la matinée. Le vrai roi du Gondor était au pied de la montagne, son cheval à côté de lui et il regarda le chemin, espérant repérer quelque chose. Ce n'était que de la roche et de la pierre. Aragorn se hissa sur le cheval et avança. Quand le cheval commença à se déplacer, un autre le rejoignit.

Legolas et Gimli avaient rejoint leur ami. « Saviez-vous que vous ne pourriez pas vous éclipser sans nous ? » Plaisanta Legolas.

Gimli saisit sa hache et sourit. « Avouons-le, mon garçon, nous venons avec vous. »

XXX

Terre du Milieu. Minas Tirith. Août 1998

Harrison sourit. Il plaça le bol d'eau au bord de la table et se leva. Pippin le regardait en silence durant le temps de sa vision. « Qu'avez-vous vu ? » Demanda doucement le Hobbit.

« Legolas est en chemin. » Il sourit. « L'aide arrive au Gondor. » Pippin fredonna, les doigts croisés sous la table que l'aide arriverait bientôt.

Les portes d'entrée s'ouvrirent et Harrison reconnu leur grincement. Avec un froncement de sourcils, il sortit de la salle à manger, arpentant les couloirs de la citadelle jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne la cour. Minas Tirith avait été construite en étages. La citadelle était au sommet et une cour de pierre blanche l'entourait avec un arbre blanc en son centre. Une longue allée surplombait le reste de la cité, et Harrison marcha jusqu'à elle, regardant en bas.

Ses yeux fixèrent les portes ouvertes où un cheval au trot passait. Une jambe prise dans l'étrier, deux flèches plantées dans la poitrine, Faramir traînait derrière l'animal. Et Harrison n'avait jamais vu une personne qui avait l'air si mort. Il déglutat difficilement et se pencha de tout son poids au dessus de la cité.

Derrière les murs, ils étaient en sécurité pour le moment. Mais en dehors attendaient dix mille Orcs, Trolls et des catapultes. Chacun d'entre eux attendait de se régaler de la chair des hommes, des femmes et des enfants qui se cachaient à l'intérieur. Ce n'était pas tout cependant. Malheureusement, le Mordor avait plus de forces et ces forces n'étaient pas encore toutes arrivées. Les légions de Haradrim au sud, avec les monstrueux Oliphants, les mercenaires de la côte : tous répondraient à l'appel du Mordor.

L'ennemi actionna une catapulte. Harrison resta debout alors que les hommes et les femmes esquivaient et criaient. Des têtes coupées volèrent. Deux ou trois visèrent assez haut pour atteindre la cour mais ils rebondirent sur un bouclier invisible qui entourait l'adolescent. Harrison baissa la main, le bouclier tombant avec elle. Il baissa les yeux sur les têtes et soupira. Il reconnaissait une figure d'un homme qui avait accompagné Faramir sur la mission désespérée de reprendre Osgiliath. Ces hommes étaient morts et leur sang était sur les mains du seigneur Denethor.

Harrison courut à l'intérieur. Il trouva l'escalier le plus proche et se hâta de les descendre. Gandalf était dans le donjon mais il montait les escaliers sur Grispoil jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le niveau de Harrison.

« La situation va empirer. Nous devons faire quelque chose des femmes et des enfants. »

« Oui, oui. » Murmura Gandalf en souriant. « Tout ce qui crie est vraiment distrayant dans la bataille. »

« Mithrandir ! » Gronda Harrison, mais ses lèvres se contractèrent vers le haut. « Allons, il n'y a plus de temps pour les taquineries. » Gandalf commença a avancer, sans doute pour commander les troupes alentour, mais Harrison resta immobile. Le seigneur Denethor courait et hurlait vers lui. Autant la mort de Faramir était de sa faute, autant Harry n'était pas assez cruel pour lui tourner le dos. Denethor saisit Harrison contre son torse.

Le sol sur lequel ils se tenaient trembla comme des énormes pierres dévalaient les murs, tirés par les catapultes. Les gens criaient tandis que de la pierre et de la brique pleuvaient sur leur têtes.

« Ma lignée s'est perdue. » Gémit Denethor, ne s'occupant pas de la souffrance de son peuple. « Le Rohan nous a abandonné, Theoden m'a trahi ! » Il serra plus fort Harrison, pleurant dans les cheveux corbeau de l'enfant. « Viens avec moi. Nous devons brûler les restes de Faramir, il faut empêcher que les Orcs le prennent. »

« Je dois me battre ! » Dit Harry en s'éloignant.

« Non, tu dois venir avec moi. J'ai perdu mes fils, l'aide ne viendra pas au Gondor, je dois te garder. » Insista l'homme, commençant à emmener Harrison vers l'escalier.

« L'aide viendra ! » Siffla Harrison. Il tira en arrière, essayant de se dégager, mais Denethor le serrait. « Le Rohan va venir ! Legolas va ven... ! »

Au nom de l'homme qui avait volé Harrison au Gondor, le compagnon qui avait été la raison de Harrison pour s'enfuir de la maison et de Denethor, la douleur de l'homme se mua en rage. Avec un cri, il le frappa du revers de la main. Le garçon cria et tomba sur le sol. Il était assis, les yeux fixé sur l'intendant, en état de choc. Les poings serrés, l'Intendant était de plus en plus en colère. « Fuis, alors ! » Grogna t-il. « Fuis vers Légolas et laisses moi à ma souffrance. » Il se pencha sur le mur, criant aussi fort qu'il pouvait. « Abandonnez vos postes ! Fuyez pour vos vies ! Fuyez! »

Brusquement, le seigneur Denethor s'effondra sur le sol. Harrison leva les yeux et sourit en voyant Gandalf abaisser son bâton avec un regard béat sur le visage. « J'ai voulu faire ça depuis des années » admit le magicien blanc dans un murmure avant d'offrir un coup de main pour remettre Harrison sur ses pieds.

Ils coururent en bas des marches, vers l'entrée du donjon et Gandalf prit immédiatement les commandes. « Vite ! Le mur ! » Gandalf désigna les morceaux de pierre qui étaient tombés de Minas Tirith. Les hommes se réunirent pour les mettre dans leurs catapultes et, au hochement de tête de Gandlaf, ils tirèrent. Les pierres volèrent vers l'armée d'Orcs, écrasant des centaines d'entre eux à la fois.

Des hurlements emplirent l'air. Les hommes couvrirent leurs oreilles, hurlant de peur. « Ne cédez pas à la panique ! » Cria Gandalf quand un Nazgûl vola au dessus de sa tête.

« Puis-je vous l'emprunter ? » demanda Harrison à un homme qui courait par là. Sans attendre de réponse, Harrison arracha l'arc de l'homme et saisit une flèche de son carquois. Il couru jusqu'à l'escalier et se pencha sur le bord de la paroi. Quand le Nazgûl passa au dessus de lui, Harrison tendit l'arc et tira. Avec un cri excité, Harry regarda la monture tomber, la flèche semblait avoir transpercée la bouche du spectre. « Merci ! » Il cria, jeta l'arc vers le soldat qui le regardait avec crainte.

Le Nazgûl siffla, volant vers le haut pour lui faire face. Sa gueule s'ouvrit et Harrison découvrit les dents de la créature. Quand il était petit, il avait été en mesure de parler une langue que personne d'autre ne pouvait comprendre. Aucun animal, aucun homme, aucun elfe ou créature ne pouvait parler la langue que connaissait Harrison. Mais il n'avait jamais essayer de parler à un Nazgûl. Il tendit la main, prêt à utiliser la magie pour se défendre en cas d'échec.

« **Écoutez-moi, faites ce que je dis. Obéissez-moi. Obéissez.** » Le Nazgûl secoua sa tête comme s'il cherchait à enlever quelque chose à l'intérieur. Peut être que le mouvement forçait la voix de Harrison à disparaître de sa tête. « Impero ! **Obéissez. Ne m'attaquez pas. Attaquez les Orcs. Faites ce que je dis. **»

Le Nazgûl frissonna. Il volait bas, ses pieds venant frôler le sol de pierre. Il se dirigea lentement vers Harrison. Les gens autour de lui criaient et commençaient à courir. Aucun d'entre eux ne pensait à l'attaquer. Le Nazgûl se posa sur le ventre et avec un sourire, Harry s'installa pour monter. Gandalf leva les yeux juste à temps pour voir la créature lancée hors de la cour avec Harrison sur son dos, voler tout droit vers un autre Nazgûl.

Sans incitation, le Nazgûl d'Harrison commença à mordre et griffer l'autre. Il frappa son cavalier et le fantôme tomba au sol en criant. Le Nazgûl fut mordu au cou et le corps et la tête tombèrent séparément, atterrissant sur des Orcs, écrasant une bonne poignée d'ennemi.

Un chant de « Grond » surgit des Orcs et Harrison se pencha sur le côté pour regarder en bas. Quatre trolls portaient un bélier, tirant en arrière et le laissaient partir en avant, encore et encore. Sa tête avait la forme d'un Sinistros, le chien de la mort ou Hellhound, et le feu jaillissait de sa gueule à chaque fois qu'il frappait les portes. Harrison vola vers le bas, le Nazgûl s'écrasant dans l'un des trolls et frappant son cou. Il essaya de renverser le bélier mais il fut balancé vers eux. Le Nazgûl tira vers le haut, essayant de s'envoler avec Harry toujours sur son dos, mais le Sinistros cracha du feu. La créature cria et se débattit dans le ciel. Avec un cri, Harrison tomba à l'arrière du Nazgûl. Le Nazgûl brûla, tomba et mourut dans un cri.

Deux bras forts s'enroulèrent autour de lui, l'empêchant de tomber. Celui qui l'avait attrapé se tendit contre le poids supplémentaire et trébucha, mais retient Harrison. Harry se retourna dans les bras de l'homme et sourit largement. « Je me demandais où tu avais eut ça. »

Haldir sourit, passant une main sur la joue légèrement meurtrie de Harrison. « Je me réservais pour une entrée spectaculaire mais je suppose que je pourrais le faire. »

« Viens, j'ai une idée. »

« Valar, sauvez-nous de l'idée de Harrison ! » Cria Haldir mais il suivit le jeune garçon quand même.

Ils se retrouvèrent assis sur le dessus de la passerelle. La porte avait été construite en dessous d'une pierre soutenant le dessus du donjon. Il y avait un petit espace, assez grand pour deux adolescents (bien pour Harrison mais légèrement inconfortable pour Haldir) qui donnait sur la porte, au delà du mur. Ils avaient chacun un arc et un carquois rempli de flèches et ils les pointèrent à travers l'espace. Le bélier fit irruption par les portes et Gandalf ordonna aux hommes, Haldir et Harrison de tirer à la volée sur les trolls. Deux flèches atteignirent chacun d'eux à la base de leur cou.

« Regardez ! » Cria Harrison mais ne s'arrêtant pas de tirer des flèches. « Le Rohan est arrivé ! » Et en effet, derrière l'armée d'Orcs se tenaient 6 000 hommes à cheval. Les Orcs plus près de l'armée du Rohan encochèrent leur flèches et visèrent. Harrison cria en agitant la main et des flèches trouèrent l'air. Elles planèrent tandis que les chevaux galopaient sur la pente vers l'armée des Orcs, les écrasant sous leurs flèches s'abattirent sur le sol.

Harrison bougea à nouveau la main et le feu étendu sur le sol, suintant du bélier abandonné comme de la lave, se propagea vers le bas de l'allée, brûlant les Orcs qui faisaient la queue pour envahir Minas Tirith.

« Ta magie est sombre. » Murmura Haldir. Les elfes étaient des créature de lumières et bonnes. Mais Harrison était le compagnon d'un elfe à qui l'immortalité avait été promise et pourtant sa magie...

« Comme mon humeur » Dit le garçon en guise de réponse.

Quelque chose attira soudain son attention. Au niveau supérieur, passant devant l'arbre blanc et dans la cour, un homme courrait. Il avait entièrement pris feu mais Harrison savait que c'était le seigneur Denethor.

« Peux tu le sauver ? » Haldir s'inquiéta à mesure que l'homme s'approchait de l'extrémité de la ville. Deux pas et il s'effondrerait vers sa mort.

« Je peux. » Le seigneur Denethor tomba et Harrison le regarda, impassible, jusqu'à ce que le cri fut soudainement coupé. Haldir ouvrit la bouche pour interroger son ami mais se détourna quand un flash rouge passa momentanément dans les yeux verts.

« Nous avons des problèmes plus pressants » Dit l'elfe. Il encocha une flèche qu'il pointa à l'écart des Orcs. De grandes créatures grises avec quatre défenses se dirigeaient vers l'armée du Rohan. Au moins quarante hommes étaient assis sur le dessus de chaque Oliphant, chaque armée était prête à combattre. Harrison regarda l'approche des Haradrims avec un sourire sur le visage. Un oliphant tomba brusquement, son cavaler tenant les rênes ayant été tué par Eomer. « Ah! » Dit Haldir, pointant toujours sa flèche.

Les yeux de Harry suivirent le regard de son ami et son visage s'éclaira quand il vit Legolas. L'elfe avait grimpé sur le flanc d'un animal, tuant à sa manière ceux qui s'y trouvait. Gimli était au sol à côté d'eux, coupant à travers tout ce qui s'y trouvait.

Tout le monde était fatigué, de plus en plus las de la bataille. Avec les nouveaux arrivants, les hommes étaient surchargés. Les gens commençaient à perdre espoir. Mais tout d'un coup, un étrange brouillard vert apparut, grouillant sur les Orcs, Haradrims et même les Oliphants. Il y avait des gens dans la fumée verte, réalisa Harrison en les voyant flotter par les portes au dessus de lui. Ils tuèrent tous les soldats du Mordor avant de flotter vers Aragorn et de l'entourer. Haldir aida Harrison à descendre et ce dernier couru immédiatement vers Legolas. Ils s'arrêta brusquement quand il repéra le roi Theoden. L'homme gisait, écrasé sous son cheval mort, le corps décapité d'un Nazgûl à côté de lui. Sa nièce criait à ses côtés.

« Paix, Eowyn. » Chuchota Harrison. « Aidez moi à déplacer le cheval. » Ensemble, ils poussèrent l'animal hors du roi. Il toussa, les organes touchés et les os brisés, il ne pouvait pas bouger même s'il avait été libéré. Harrison posa une main sur l'estomac de l'homme et souhaita qu'il aille mieux. Miraculeusement, devans les yeux des deux autres hommes, la douleur de Theoden disparut et il permit à Eowyn de le remettre sur pieds.

« Comment puis-je vous remercier ? » Demanda craintivement Theoden.

La réponse d'Eowyn était celle de la peur. « Quel genre de sorcellerie était-ce ? » Elle serra la main sur le bras de son oncle.

Legolas était à la recherche de Harrison et il trouva le garçon toujours à genoux sur le sol. « Harry ! » Il pleura. « Mellon le ! »

« Je t'aime aussi » murmura l'adolescent qui permit à l'elfe de l'embrasser. « C'est fini ? » Demanda Harry doucement. Il regarda autour de lui. Les gens se tenaient en groupe, tenant leurs amis proches et pleuraient. La mort était encore à leurs pieds, immobile. Les gens qui avaient gagné la bataille, ces étranges personnes vertes translucides, étaient encore autour d'Aragorn jusqu'à ce que le Rôdeur leur parle et qu'ils semblent expirer tous en même temps. Puis ils disparurent comme le sable entre les doigts.

« C'est presque fini, mon amour » Promit Legolas. Ils se tenaient là, se raidissant contre la peur, l'inquiétude et le désir, indifférent de ce que l'avenir apportera ou à ce que le passé venait de forger, mais occupés à prendre du plaisir dans le présent et avec les autres.

XXX

Terre du Milieu. Minas Tirith. Septembre 1998

« Frodon est passée depuis longtemps hors de mon champ de vision » dit Gandlaf d'un air malheureux.

Il se retourna pour regarder le dos de Harrison. Le garçon était penché sur un bol rempli d'eau, regardant fixement dans le liquide, essayant désespérément de voir quelque chose.

« Si Sauron avait l'Anneau, nous le saurions » Insista Aragorn.

Ils s'étaient rassemblés dans la Citadelle, dans la salle à manger puisque Merry et Pippin prétendaient être affamés.

« Les forces de Sauron se regroupent derrière les Portes Noires. Les armées du Mordor ne sont pas anéanties. » Parla Gandalf en marchant autour de la table.

« Qu'importe ce que Sauron fait. » Grommela Gimli.

« Parce que » dit lentement Gandalf comme s'il parlait à un enfant « dix-mille orcs se dressent entre Frodon et la Montagne du Destin. Je l'ai envoyé à la mort. »

« Nous avons besoin d'un appât. » Parla tout d'un coup Harrison. Il était toujours à la recherche dans le bol d'eau en essayant de deviner le destin de Sauron. Dame Galadriel était la meilleure mais Harrison avait travaillé encore et encore et pour montrer le présent, il avait toujours été précis.

« Qu'avez-vous vu ? »

« Frodon est dans l'ombre de l'oeil. Il traverse les plaines de Gorgoroth. » Leur dit l'adolescent alors qu'il s'installait à la table. « Nous devons garder l'oeil de Sauron loin de Frodon un peu plus longtemps. »

« Nous ne pouvons pas gagner ! » S'exclama Legolas.

« Non, pas par nous-même. Mais nous pouvons gagner le temps dont Frodon a besoin. » Leur dit Aragorn. Il regarda chacun de ses amis, tour à tour, et sourit quand Gimli le foudroya du regard.

« Une mort certaine. Faible chance de succès. Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? » Déclara le nain.

« J'en suis ! »

« Moi aussi ! » Dirent gaiement les hobbits.

« Comptez sur moi » soupira Legolas.

Harrison se leva de la table et se dirigea vers son compagnon. « Je viens bien sûr. »

« Non pas toi ! » Insista l'elfe. « Pour une fois, permets moi de te garder en sécurité. »

« Il n'y a pas plus sûr qu'être à tes côtés. » Sourit le garçon. « D'où puis-je te protéger ? » Gimli rit quand Legolas rougit furieusement. « Nous allons vers le Mordor ? » Demanda Harrison.

« Nous y allons » Lui répondit Aragorn.

XXX

Terre du Milieu. Mordor. Septembre 1998

Leurs forces attendaient à l'extérieur des portes noires. Ils étaient entassés en cercle, les hommes debout côe à côte, ceux sur des chevaux autour du groupe, protégeant les personnes à l'intérieur. Aragorn, Gandalf et un homme sans nom qui portait la bannière du Gondor s'avancèrent. Ils s'arrêtèrent quand ils furent assez près pour frapper aux portes.

« Je vous appelle maintenant, seigneur du Mordor. Justice doit être respectée. » Cria Aragorn. Il tenait l'épée d'Elendil en face de lui, et attendit. Les portes s'ouvrirent. « Repliez-vous. » Dit-il aux autres. Ils reculèrent vers le reste du groupe. Legolas et Harrison se tenaient côte à côte, Gimli et Eomer à côté d'eux. Aragorn et Gandalf vinrent attendre avec eux, et l'autre homme trouva sa place au milieu du cercle. La bannière flottait dans la brise, l'homme qui la tenait caché derrière ses camarades, tremblant.

Les Orcs se manifestèrent. Ils encerclèrent les hommes de toutes parts, les piégeant. Et ils se battirent. Homme contre Orc, hache contre épée et flèche. L'oeil de Sauron était fixé sur eux et Harrison était content que pour le moment, Frodon soit hors de danger.

« Je n'aurais jamais pensé mourir au combat au côté d'un elfe. » grommela Gimli en parant un coup d'Orc.

« Et que pensez-vous de mourir au côté d'un ami ? » Demanda Legolas, sa propre lame décapitant un Orc.

« Oh tais toi » siffla Harrison. « Cessez ce mélodrame. Personne n'est entrain de mourir. Surtout pas toi ! » Il pointa sa flèche en direction de Legolas avant de la décocher. « Tu me dois un fils. »

L'homme fit un geste de la main, comme à Minas Tirith, des flammes se propageant sur le sol. Comme le Balrog dans les mines de la Moria, les flammes prirent formes. Dragons et chimères, serpents et autres créatures fantastiques qui n'avait jamais vécu en Terre du Milieu se levèrent, la bouche ouverte et affamée en avalant Orc après Orc. Dévorant et brûlant.

« Sauron ! Saroumane ! » Les orcs pleuraient de peur. La vue de cette magie sombre était si différente de celle utilisée par Gandalf, qu'ils ne savaient pas quoi en penser. Certes, ce magicien devrait se battre de leur côté ?

Le chef des Orcs, celui en charge de la bataille, grogna de colère. « Tuez-les tous ! » Siffla t-il. « mais pas lui. » Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur Harrison et bien qu'il n'ait pas détaillé, chaque Orc savait ce que leur chef voulait.

Ils continuèrent à se battre. Les orcs essayèrent de tuer tous ceux qu'ils pouvaient mais Harrison venait à eux avant qu'ils n'hésitent, incertains de la conduite à adopter. En général, cela conduisait Harrison à les supprimer rapidement. Parfois, un Orc essayait de frapper le garçon et une fois ils réussirent effectivement à le frapper. Il tomba à genoux, stupéfait, mais Legolas fut à côté de lui en un instant, le défendant et tuant l'Orc qui avait attaqué.

Des cris firent écho autour des combattants et tout le monde s'arrêta. Ils se tournèrent, regardant la tour sur laquelle siégeait l'oeil. Elle s'écroulait, des morceaux de la tour se détachant et tombant au sol. L'oeil bascula sur le côté, sa pupille vacillante essayant désespérément de trouver un moyen de se sauver. Quand il toucha le sol, il disparut et une explosion secoua la terre. Tout autour des hommes, le terrain sur lequel se tenait les Orcs cédait vers l'intérieur et tombait, emportant l'armée du Mordor avec lui.

« Frodon ! » Applaudirent-ils. « Sam ! » Et Harrison sourit chaleureusement à Legolas.

La Montagne du Destion explosa soudainement. Du coin de l'oeil, Harrison regarda Pippin s'effondrer sur le sol et se mettre à pleurer. Sa bouche bougea mais n'émit aucun bruit. Il mimait « Frondon, non » encore et encore, et le cœur d'Harrison eut mal pour lui.

« Ils sont vivants. » Lui promit-il, souriant au Hobbit désemparé. Il se tourna vers Gandalf et le vieux sorcier hocha la tête. « Et ils seront sauvés. »

Cette nuit là, trois aigles volèrent avec Gandalf sur ce qui restait du Mordor jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent Sam et Frodon inconscient sur un rocher. Autour d'eux, la lave coulait et les aigles prirent soin de ne pas brûler leurs plumes alors qu'ils récupéraient les deux hobbits. Avec leur charges, ils s'envolèrent vers le Gondor.

XXX

Terre du Milieu. Minas Tirith. Octobre 1998

Deux elfes attendaient Harrison sur le seuil de la citadelle. Il marchait à l'intérieur, suivi par les membres de la Commuauté, à part Frodon qui était toujours inconscient. L'un était un homme, l'autre une femme. Les deux étaient très grand, avec de longs cheveux blonds et de beaux traits aristocratiques. Ils sourirent largement à Harrison et la femme lui fit signe de s'avancer.

« Viens ici, mon enfant. » Harrison s'arrêta devant elle, les sourcils froncés.

« Je vous connais de quelque part. Comme si j'avais rêvé de vous. » Murmura t-il. Sa main se tendit pour frôler sa joue et sous son touché, elle rayonna.

« Je suis Eonwe. C'est mon compagnon Adan. Je t'ai trouvé, auprès de tes parents décédés. Je t'ai mené à Valinor, aux Valars, et ils t'ont envoyé au Gondor. Nous espérions que tu serais aimé par la race des Hommes. Je voulais vraiment te garder.. Je voulais... » Elle s'interrompit. « C'est ton compagnon ? » Demanda t-elle, les yeux s'éclairant quand Legolas s'avança, protecteur au côté de son compagnon.

Adan s'approcha et tendit une main à Harrison. « Tu es un jeune homme très spécial. Quand tu étais bébé, un seigneur des ténèbres comme Sauron a pris pour cible ta famille. Il a tué tes parents et utilisé un sort de magie noire sur toi. Tu as pourtant survécu alors que tu as été touché.

La main de Harry se pressa contre son front, contre la cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui était cachée sous ses cheveux. « D'où étaient mes parents ? »

« Ils venaient de Earthlia. Tu n'es pas de la Terre du Milieu, mon enfant. » Chuchota Eonwe tristement en continuant à sourire. « Quand le seigneur des ténèbres Voldemort a essayé de te tuer, son corps a été détruit. Son âme vit et au cours de ses dernières années, il a trouvé un nouveau corps. Il fait des ravages sur cette terre, Harrison Potter, et ils ont besoin que tu les aides. Tout comme tu nous as aidé, tu dois aller à Earthlia et vaincre cet autre mage noir. »

« Ta magie » lui dit Adan « vient de ce monde aussi. Elle peut être blanche ou noire mais cela dépend de la volonté de son porteur. Ta cicatrice contient une partie de l'âme de Voldemort. Sa magie influe sur ta colère ou la peur lors d'une bataille. Tu pourras probablement sentir sa rage, son désir de blesser les autres. »

« Oui » murmura le garçon, les yeux écarquillés.

« Lorsque tu auras vaincu Voldemort, ça passera. Ton âme sera tienne. » sourit-il. « et celle de ton compagnon bien sûr. »

« Comment puis-je y arriver ? » Demanda doucement Harrison.

« Nous devons faire voile vers Valinor. » Le Valar a un magicien disposé à te transporter. Un magicien venu de ce monde viendra à ta rencontre. » Eonwe sourit et lui tendit un pendentif. Il était de couleur mate avec la lettre « H » gravé dessus. « Il contient ton immortalité. Quand il scintillera, Arwen sera mortelle et libre d'être avec son compagnon. A ton retour d'Earthlia, il sera terne et tu deviendras un elfe. »

« Vous ne retournerez pas à Valinor. » Cracha Legolas, en colère. Comment osaient-ils prendre son compagnon ?

Harrison glissa la chaîne à son cou, laissant pendre le pendentif sur sa chemise. « Legolas vient aussi, non ? »

« Oui, ton compagnon t'accompagnera. » dit Adan.

« Et il reviendra en Terre du Milieu après ? »

« Vous serez ensemble, si vous ne mourrez pas. Mais vous semblez très doué pour rester en vie. » sourit Eonwe.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, Sam courut dans la chambre. « Frodon, il est réveillé ! Vite ! » Les hobbits et le nain coururent dans la salle. Harrison hocha la tête vers Aragorn qui le quitta plus calmement que les autres.

« Va » Chuchota Harrison mais Legolas continua à le regarder. « Va voir votre ami. Je serai là quand vous reviendrez. » Lorsque Legolas quitta la salle, quelqu'un d'autre entra par la porte de service.

« Arwen ? » demanda doucement Harrison.

« Je suis ici pour le couronnement. C'est dans deux jours. Vous nous quitterez ensuite, je présume ? » Elle vint vers lui et lui prit ses mains dans les siennes. Elle embrassa les doigts doucement.

« Comment savez-vous ? »

« J'ai su que vous reviendriez. » Elle fit une pause. « Tous les deux. »

Les jours passèrent. La Communauté passait leur temps seuls ou avec leurs amis, Harry et Legolas passaient la plupart de leurs journées au lit ensemble. Le couronnement se passa sans problèmes et tout le monde applaudit quand leur roi fit le chemin vers le bas de l'allée bondée de gens.

A côté de l'arbre blanc du Gondor étaient rassemblés des elfes. Le seigneur Elrond hocha la tête et la femme elfe tenant la bannière la mit sur le côté, révélant son visage. « Arwen ? » Murmura Aragorn courant pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle passa la bannière à quelqu'un d'autre et passa ses bras autour du cou du roi. Quand ils s'embrassèrent, le pendentif de Harrison brilla d'un blanc lumineux pendant quelques instants puis disparut. Le médaillon n'était plus terne mais brillant.

Harrison s'empara des mains de Legolas après avoir étreint le roi. Quand tout le monde se prosterna devant les quatre hobbits les plus courageux qui n'aient jamais existé, Harrison sentit sa magie monter en lui. Avec un « crack » ils disparurent lui et Legolas, transplanant directement aux Havres Gris où un bateau les attendaient pour Valinor.

C'était en Février du quatrième âge de la Terre du Milieu (1999) que les Hobbits mettaient à nouveau les pieds dans la comté. Et si chaque membre de la communauté était éternellement lié par l'amitié et la loyauté, ils se séparèrent et continuèrent à vivre comme si la guerre n'avait jamais existé.

* * *

Voilà un nouveau chapitre :)

L'épilogue est en cours de correction


	4. Epilogue

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages d'Harry Potter et du Seigneur des Anneaux appartiennent à J.K ROWLING ET TOLKIEN L'histoire ne m'appartient pas: elle est la propriété d'Aisling - Siobhan. Seule la traduction m'appartient.

**Résumé:** Harry Potter meurt lors de l'attaque de Voldemort. En raison d'une erreur ou d'un miracle, il ne passe pas dans l'au-delà. Au lieu de ça, il se réveille, vivant et charnel à l'extérieur de la citadelle du Gondor. Prit pour l'héritier d'Isildur, Harry est maintenu à l'écart jusqu'à ce que Faramir le libère accidentellement et rencontre un certain elfe blond.

**Avertissement:** Slash. LegolasXHarry. Violence.

**Bêta correctrice:** Chapitre corrigé par Cadalba que je remercie de sa rapidité et efficacité !

**Note**: Rating M - Histoire complète en 4 chapitres déjà publié en anglais.

**gras**_ : elfique_

_Italique_ : traduction de l'elfique

* * *

Etincelle IV

Epilogue

Terre du Milieu. Lothlorien. Janvier 2000

C'était silencieux dans la forêt de Lothlorien. Les arbres ne secouaient ni leurs branches ni leurs feuilles et les elfes ne chantaient ni ne dansaient. Au lieu de cela, tout était silencieux.

Dame Galadriel se sourit à elle-même, une faible élévation sur les coins de ses lèvres. Son compagnon attendait patiemment à côté d'elle, les mains jointes derrière le dos. Autour d'eux, regroupés, se tenaient les elfes. Ils étaient vêtus de leurs plus belles parures, robes longues et étroites, des tuniques aux couleurs vives et des guêtres en peau de daim. Ornés de bijoux, d'or et de couronnes de feuilles et de ronces, ils avaient l'air de faire partie d'une famille royale. Mais aucun d'entre eux n'était célèbre. Les yeux écarquillés, les lèvres serrées, ils attendaient en silence.

Leur Dame avait dit qu'ils viendraient. Ils avaient attendu depuis que Galadriel les avaient vu dans l'eau ce matin. Mais ils gardaient patience.

Un fils de Lothlorien rentrait à la maison.

XXX

Terre du Milieu. Lothlorien. Janvier 2000.

Il était presque minuit lorsque le bruit fit écho à travers la forêt. C'était un bruit de tonnerre, un « crack » retentissant. Chaque elfe aux alentours se redressa, se contracta et empoigna arcs ou poignards. Dame Galadriel s'avança, marchant lentement vers le groupe d'arbres qui obscurcissait leur vision. Elle caressa une branche et laissa échapper un soupir.

Au loin, elle pouvait voir facilement en raison de sa vue naturellement accrue. Son fils et son compagnon.

« **Nae saian luume** (_c'était très long_)» Chuchota la grande femme elfe, tenant ses mains devant elle.

Harrison Potter sourit largement en retour. Il alla vers elle, vers la femme qui avait prit soin de lui depuis qu'il s'était échappé du Gondor, mais une main ferme sur son bras l'arrêta.

Legolas Greenleaf* fronça les sourcils vers l'homme aux cheveux sombres. « Tu ne devrais pas courir dans cet état. » Fit le blond, le regard s'égarant vers l'estomac d'Harry.

« Legolas ! » Siffla Harry en rougissant. « Tu vas gâcher la surprise. » Il se tourna vers sa mère. La Dame des Bois était presque en face de lui et quand il se retourna, il gravit les derniers pas qui les séparaient et alla dans ses bras accueillants. « **Cormamin lindua ele lle**_(mon cœur chante de te voir) _»

« Cela a duré trop longtemps, mon frère. » Un autre elfe apparut à leurs côtés. Haldir prit Harrison et tira le garçon contre sa poitrine « **Oio naa elealla alasse', Marcaunon** (_tes yeux sont toujours une joie, Harry_) Il recula, les yeux écarquillés et sourit. « Eh bien, est-ce ce que je pense ? » Il mit les cheveux noirs d'Harrison en arrière, qui arrivaient au niveau de la taille, et du bout des doigts toucha les oreilles du plus jeune. Elle étaient pointues.

« Un elfe ? » Murmura Galadriel, les rejoignant pour les toucher aussi. « Pour toujours? »

Harrison sortit le médaillon de sous sa chemise. Le « H » gravé sur le devant était plus complexe que jamais mais il ne brillait pas. Au lieu de ça, il était juste en argent terni, beau oui mais rien de spécial. « Pour toujours, **Naneth **_(mère) _et ce n'est pas tout. Legolas et moi avons beaucoup de choses à partager avec vous ! »

« Avez-vous vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? » Cria quelqu'un dans la foule. Harrison rit doucement et hocha la tête.

Les bras de Legolas vinrent autour de sa taille, sa poitrine collée au dos de Harrison. Les doigts du blond se posèrent sur l'estomac de Harry, légèrement gonflé. La petite bosse était facilement perceptible une fois que Legolas eut portée l'attention sur elle. « Mon compagnon est enceint de quatre mois »

« Je voulais leur dire! » murmura Harry. « Eh bien, très bien. Je le dirais à tes parents alors ! »

« Un elfing ? » Demanda Haldir, les yeux fixés sur le ventre de Harrison.

« **Yallume **(_enfin_) ! » s'écria Dame Galadriel « Legolas était le dernier Elfing né, et il est arrivé il y a déjà 300 hivers »

« Vous devez rester ! » Cria quelqu'un.

« Oh oui, vous ne pouvez pas partir maintenant ! »

« L'enfant doit naître à la maison » dit un autre.

Harrison regarda autour de lui les personnes avec qui il avait vécu et qu'il avait côtoyé pendant plus d'un an, les mêmes personnes qu'il n'avait pas vues depuis presque deux ans et il sourit. Il se tourna vers Legolas et haussa les épaules, laissant la décision à son compagnon.

Legolas lui sourit. « Bien sûr, nous allons rester »

Ils allèrent rendre visite au père de Legolas avant la naissance mais le roi Thranduil fut si heureux d'avoir un héritier qu'il renonça à assister à la naissance.

XXX

Terre du Milieu. Forêt Noire. Juillet 2000.

Contrairement à la Lothlorien, dont les habitants avaient construit un palais, et à la différence des elfes de Fondcombe qui vivaient dans une cathédrale, les elfes de la forêt de Mirkwood avaient construit leur maison dans les arbres. La Forêt Noire avait toujours été sujette à la venue d'Orcs et les elfes ne prenaient aucun risque. Il était de notoriété publique que les Orcs ne grimpaient pas aux arbres et ils construisirent leur maisons en haut, où aucun Orc ne pouvait les atteindre.

Le cri d'un bébé remplit la forêt.

Dans leurs maisons, les elfes froncèrent les sourcils et regardèrent par la fenêtre et depuis les balcons. Depuis quelques temps, un enfant pleurait dans la Forêt Noire.

« **Sedho, penneth**_ (calme, petit) _» murmura Harrison doucement en portant le bébé dans ses bras. « Qui a eut l'idée de vivre ici ? » Il grogna, regarda Legolas avec colère. L'elfe blond se contenta de sourire, sourire utilisé pour les hormones à fleur de peau de son compagnon, et honnêtement, il avait juré d'un ton beaucoup plus dur pendant l'accouchement. Leur enfant valait chaque chose cruelle que Harrison avait dit et bien plus.

Harrison avait du mal à monter dans les arbres tout en tenant un bébé. Haldir et un groupe de gardes avaient accompagné la famille de Lothlorien à la Forêt Noire mais ils n'avaient pas envoyé de mot à propos de leur visite. Ils avaient envoyé à leur place deux elfes qui avaient reçu l'autorisation de jeter une échelle pour aider la nouvelle maman. Les autres gardes devaient tout simplement monter à côté d'eux, sans échelle, et Legolas aurait fait la même chose si Harrison ne l'avait pas menacé de célibat.

« Quelle idée lumineuse de vivre là-haut, avec des échelles de cordes. Et les bébés ? »

« Il n'y a pas d'enfant dans la Forêt Noire, mon amour » Legolas essaya d'apaiser son compagnon. Il tenait son fils dans ses bras mais à la seconde où il quitta la poitrine de Harrison, il recommença à pleurer.

« Eh bien, je comprends pourquoi ! » Harry prit le bébé. « Bien. Très bien. S'ils m'attaquent les premiers, je vais me défendre, compris ? »

« Je pensais que nous avons décidé de leur montrer que ta magie n'était pas une mauvaise idée ? » Dit Legolas, ses mains se déplaçant pour toucher son amant, mais Harry leur donna une tape.

« Eh bien, ils ne me laissent pas le choix » Il tint son fils fermement et ferma les yeux. Durant son séjour à Poudlard, il avait reçu une formation magique et alors qu'elle était facilement venue à Earthlia, dans la Terre du Milieu, ses pouvoirs étaient comme ils avaient toujours été. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots, seulement de ses émotions et besoins. Dès lors, il devait atteindre le sommet de cet arbre. Le vent se leva, prit Harrison et l'éleva hors du sol. Harrison commença à flotter vers le haut et Legolas saisit la corde et monta toujours en restant au niveau de son compagnon au cas où il devrait l'atteindre et l'attraper.

Quand ils atteignirent le sommet, Legolas fut immédiatement tiré vers un elfe âgé, dont la couronne d'or était presque de la taille de sa tête. Le roi Thranduil regarda fixement l'elfe aux cheveux sombres puis se retourna vers son unique enfant.

« **Vedui 'Adar**_ (salutation, père) _» dit Legolas avec un sourire.

« **Govannen Mae, amin atinu**_ (Sois le bienvenu, mon fils)_ Qui est-ce ? » Demanda t-il, regardant Harrison.

« **Eneth nîn** _(mon nom est) _Harrison, sous la tutelle de l'Intendant Faramir du Gondor, Prince de Lotholorien »

« Le compagnon de mon fils ? » Harrison et Legolas acquiescèrent en silence. « **Gil s****í****la na lû govaded **_(une étoile brille sur l'heure de notre rencontre) _» Le roi tendit sa main à Harrison mais s'arrêta lorsque le paquet dans les bras de l'elfe brun poussa un cri. « Et qui est-ce ? »

« Père, c'est notre fils, Aranhil* Greenleaf, **ernil o Taur-nu-Fuin **_(prince de la forêt noire) _» Legolas se dirigea vers son compagnon. Il plaça un bras autour de la taille de Harrison et l'autre tira lentement sur la couverture, libérant le visage du bébé. L'enfant âgé d'un mois regarda fixement les trois visages braqués sur lui. Ses yeux verts comme sa mère regardèrent la nouvelle personne avec méfiance. Un gazouillis s'échappa de sa gorge quand sa mère lui sourit et il laissa échapper un gémissement quand il fut remis à Thranduil.

« Mon petit-fils ? » Demanda doucement le roi, ses yeux s'adoucissant en tendant la main vers le garçon. L'enfant ne sembla pas être content mais Thranduil le tint soigneusement et patiemment, il essaya d'ignorer les cris. « Va-t-il bien ? »

« Oui. » Répondit Legolas. « Mais je crains qu'Aranhil aime vraiment être porté par Harrison la journée et par moi-même la nuit. Il va être un enfant plutôt gâté. »

« Ah mon fils, tu l'étais aussi » Une rougeur s'étala sur les joues de Legolas et Harry rigola légèrement. Quand Aranhil fut mis dans les bras de Harrison, ses cris cessèrent et quelques eldes curieux vinrent glisser un coup d'oeil au nouveau résident de la forêt noire. « Nous ferons une célébration. Pour accueillir mon fils et son compagnon de retour à leur maison et souhaiter la bienvenue au nouveau petit-fils dans le monde ! Nous allons inviter tous vos amis et la famille de ton compagnon. Nul ne doutera jamais de l'hospitalité des Elfes ! »

« Père ? » dit calmement Legolas, tournant son visage loin des curieux elfes. « En êtes-vous certain ? » Son père n'avait jamais été quelqu'un appréciant les étrangers ou toute personne n'étant pas de leur race. « Harrison était le garçon qui s'était enfuit du Gondor, il y a quelques années, vous vous souvenez ? Il a des amis dans la race des hommes, des Hobbits et des nains. Père vous devez être sûr. Je ne veux pas avoir à inviter ses amis elfes et pas nos autres amis. »

« Nos ? Sont-ils tes amis aussi, mon enfant ? »

« Oui » Dit simplement Legolas, en pensant à Arwen et Aragorn, Frodon, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Gimli et Gandalf bien sûr. « Oui, ils le sont. »

« Eh bien, ils seront les bienvenus ici. » Il saisit l'épaule de Legolas et la serra doucement. « Ecris leur, invites-les ici et je vais m'occuper du reste. Nous aurons une fête qui plongera toutes les fêtes du passé dans l'oubli. Personne n'oubliera celle-ci pendant de nombreuses générations. Mais qu'attendons nous pour que vous amis arrivent » Legolas attendait le silence de son père pour continuer. Le roi regarda Harrison, roucoulant doucement devant son fils. « Jusqu'à ce que vos amis arrivent, pourquoi ne pas montrer à ta famille, leur demeure?Votre chambre devra être aérée. Cela fait un moment que personne n'y a dormi. »

« Vous voulez que nous restions ici pour toujours ? »

« Toujours est une longue durée, mon fils, dont nous disposons. Pour l'instant, profitez de cette fête à venir. Et puis, quand j'aurais appris à connaître les nouveaux membres de la famille, vous pourrez envisager de vivre loin de la Forêt Noire pour un temps. Tant que vous viendrez de temps en temps à la maison. »

« Toujours, père. » Avec un dernier sourire, Legolas se dirigea vers son compagnon et tira le jeune homme dans un baiser. « Père fait une fête en notre honneur et la communauté sera réunie. » Murmura t-il en se séparant.

Harrison caressa la joue du blond et sourit. « Nous sommes toujours unis par l'amitié et la loyauté, même si nous ne sommes pas ensemble, nous sommes proches les uns des autres. » Legolas leva les yeux et rit. « Mais tu as raison. Ce sera agréable des les voir tous de nouveau. »

« Et je suis sûr qu'ils seront très heureux de rencontrer notre plus récent ajout à la communauté. » Ils regardèrent leur fils et sourirent tout les deux.

C'est quelques mois plus tard que tous les invités à la fête arrivèrent. Mais entre l'arrivée dans la Forêt noire et l'arrivée de leurs amis, Legolas et Harrison passèrent beaucoup de temps ensemble, avec leur fils et ils étaient heureux.

Pour le moment, ils étaient à la maison.

* * *

FIN

*Legolas Greenleaf : j'ai gardé la version anglaise. En français, c'est Legolas Vertefeuille mais Greenleaf sonne mieux non ? ^^

*Aranhil : (Are-Ahn-Hill) elfique d'héritier du roi

Merci beaucoup à vous tous d'avoir suivi de près cette traduction et un grand merci à ma correctrice sans qui vous aurez eut une fic illisible!


End file.
